The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight: Ice and Fire
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: The second part of The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight series. Elsa and Daniel are off on their first adventure to battle the forces of the Shrouded Queen. And their first stop is a world full of vikings and dragons! Can Elsa and Daniel help Hiccup and the vikings of Berk defeat Drago Bludvist and his powerful dragon army? Chapter 2 revised.
1. How to Arrive in a New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon**

_Hello, my dear readers and welcome to the continued tales of Queen Elsa and Sir Daniel. In the last story/prologue, Elsa the Snow Queen was approached by a mysterious entity who called himself the Story-Keeper. He wanted Elsa to be his champion against the Shrouded Queen, an equally mysterious entity who tortured the multiverse for her own entertainment. After some convincing, Elsa accepted. To help her, the Story-Keeper had recruited Daniel Jackson, an average joe and movie buff from the 'real world', to serve as Elsa's companion and guide. After a month of preparation, the Story-Keeper sent the two on their way, giving them their very own TARDIS as a means of traveling to different worlds. While wondering how to pilot their new vehicle/home, Daniel's thinking aloud accidentally activated the TARDIS, which began taking them to the first world being attacked by the Shrouded Queen. And now the two are heading onto their first adventure!_

**Born of cold and winter air**  
**And mountain rain combining...**  
**This icy force both foul and fair**  
**Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**  
**Strike for love and strike for fear**  
**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**  
**Split the ice apart!**  
**And break the frozen heart**

**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**  
**Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

**Beautiful!**  
**Powerful!**  
**Dangerous!**  
**Cold!**

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.**  
**Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!**  
**Stronger than a hundred men!**

**Hyup!**

**Born of cold and winter air**  
**And mountain rain combining!**  
**This icy force both foul and fair**  
**Has a frozen heart worth mining!**

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear!**  
**Strike for love and strike for fear!**  
**There's beauty and there's danger here**  
**Split the ice apart!**  
**Beware the frozen heart...**

_The Snow Queen &amp; the Winter Knight: Ice &amp; Fire_

_Prologue: How to Arrive in a New World_

(_The night before Elsa and Daniel left)_

_Out on the castle balcony, the Story-Keeper was having a nice little smoke to himself. He had been out there for hours since the royal family reunion. Soon the dawn would come._

_"And so it begins," He said to himself after taking a big whiff of his cigarette . Suddenly he scrunched his face up in disgust. But it wasn't due to the cigarette. "You might as well show yourself. I already sensed you're here."_

_"Sharp as ever, Story-Keeper." A gleeful voice cackled behind him._

_The Story-Keeper turned around to face a man, robed and hooded in black. He might've looked like some kind of monk. Or perhaps the Grim Reaper. But the Story-Keeper knew he was neither._

_"What are _**_you_**_ doing here?" He asked this unwelcome and unwanted newcomer._

_"The Shrouded Queen sent me to check up on things with you," The Man in Black said with a smile. The lower part of his face was the only thing visible under that hood. "She was almost worried you were going to back out. And she's been awaiting this game rather eagerly."_

_"You're rolling with the Shrouded Queen now?" The Story-Keeper asked with a raised brow._

_The Man in Black chuckled. "In a manner. I haven't sworn myself into servitude to her. I am merely…loaning my services. So…" The Man in Black strolled over to the balcony. The Story-Keeper put as much distance as he could between them. "The Queen's going to be in stitches when she learns you're sending a _**_Disney Princess_**_ to spoil her fun."_

_He started laughing deeply. "This ain't no Kingdom Hearts, Story-Keeper! Poor little Elsa here will soon be way out of her comfort zone once the game really gets going! For shame, Story-Keeper, for shame, exposing such a sweet character like her to the horrors out there. She won't stand a chance. To quote dear old Milton 'Innocence once lost can never be regained'. You really should've stuck with practicality rather than favoritism, ole' friend."_

_"She will prevail," The Story-Keeper said softly but there was such a firm conviction in his words._

_The Man in Black's mouth turned into a wicked sneer. "Maybe you speak true, Story-Keeper, maybe. But this is anybody's game. And I don't have high expectations for this Snow Queen."_

_The Story-Keeper snorted. "We'll see. So, are the rules still set?"_

_"Of course, they are," The Man in Black said as if that were obvious._

_"I'm surprised she even agreed to rules in the first place," The Story-Keeper noted._

_The Man in Black chuckled. "Oh, Story-Keeper. Rules mean restrictions and restrictions make things more challenging. They force the players to use their heads and find ways around the rules or actually use them to their advantage. Sure it means more entertainment for the Shrouded Queen but I thought you would appreciate such a notion, considering how you're always preaching about how great creativity is."_

_The Story-Keeper's eyes narrowed at the Man in Black._

_"As per the agreement, you and the Shrouded Queen will start this game in the tamer worlds. But as the game continues…"_

_"I know," The Story-Keeper was the one who snarled now. He needn't be reminded of what was to happen later on._

_"And your champion is allowed as many allies as possible," The Man in Black continued. "As can those who choose to work with the Shrouded Queen."_

_The Story-Keeper nodded. He had no qualms with this. Okay he did but at least things weren't really disadvantageous._

_"And since it was you who suggested this in the first place," The Man in Black added. "You have the honor of choosing the first world of the game."_

_"I've already chosen." The Story-Keeper said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He showed the front of it to the Man in Black._

_The Man in Black looked at the image and another wicked smile lit up his face._

_"Hmm. Not a bad pick as far as the softer worlds go. This might turn out to be barrels of fun after all."_

_"You got whatcha came for," The Story-Keeper said darkly. "Now leave."_

_The Man in Black chuckled. "I go, Story-Keeper, I go. But remember: Anything that happens to poor Elsa…you'll have no one to blame but yourself."_

_And then the Man in Black disappeared…no turned into a cloud of green smoke, which faded into the wind._

_The Story-Keeper threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped it into dust. He no longer had any desire to smoke after that unpleasant encounter. Needless to say, the Man in Black's words had struck one too many unpleasant cords. He had often wondered if he was doing the right thing by sending Elsa on this little quest. He had no idea what kind of toll her experiences would have on her. And he was genuinely afraid of corrupting her. And now that the Shrouded Queen had to go and rope the Man in Black into this..._

_"She targets all worlds, Disney included," The Story-Keeper tried to reason with himself. "Better for them to be prepared in advance, especially with someone like Elsa on the job. But..." He sighed. "I hope she _**_is_**_ going to be okay."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

As Elsa and Daniel waited to reach their destination, they decided to explore the rest of the TARDIS and become familiar with their vessel. Elsa found the kitchen and discovered it to be well stocked with all kinds of food and drinks for them. Daniel discovered the library and was struck in awe at how massive it was. Big enough to put ole' Books-a-Million to shame. But he wondered how many of those books he would actually read. After all, he was living one.

Elsa then found the large swimming pool. Why, the thing looked as big as the Great Hall, maybe even bigger! As Elsa admired the pool, she smiled as she remembered a time when her parents taught her and Anna how to swim in the fjord. That had been so long ago.

Daniel found the storage room, which contained all sorts of useful equipment. Medical supplies, camping gear, survival kits, the works.

"I'll say this for the Story-Keeper," Daniel muttered. "He's nice enough to make sure we're properly equipped."

The two met up and decided to explore the rest of the TARDIS together, when they made it back to the control room, Elsa's eyes were full of wonder.

"This TARDIS is amazing," She said. "I wish I could've thanked the Story-Keeper properly for giving us such a wonderful vessel."

"We'll make sure to thank him the next time we see him," Daniel said. "Whenever that is."

Elsa's attention was now on the various buttons and levels on the control panel. She noticed Daniel had left the manual on top of the console so she picked it up. They really did need to know how to properly pilot the TARDIS and soon.

"What kind of world do you think we're heading to?" Elsa asked as she started reading.

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "But I wonder if we're there yet."

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to lurch, or what would count as a lurch for something that had the power to travel through space and time. Either way, the TARDIS' action knocked its two passengers off their feet and sent them sprawling onto the floor.

"Me and my big mouth," Daniel grumbled as he picked himself up.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she too got up. "Are we almost there?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "I'm not sure how this TARDIS works."

Elsa began speed reading through the manual, memorizing every detail that she could. Quickly she set to work, pushing several buttons in a sequence as well as pulling some of the levers.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, amazed at Elsa's work.

"I'm preparing the TARDIS for arrival," Elsa replied, not breaking from her pattern, constantly looking back and forth between the book and the controls.

"You already know how to land it?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"The Story-Keeper's instructions are very specific, which I am grateful for, considering how complicated this would be otherwise" Elsa replied. "Besides, this book is nothing compared to the ones I used to read."

Elsa then pulled one last lever. The TARDIS began making that classic noise any Whovian fan would recognizing. They were materializing in their destination. Once the final 'thud' stopped ringing in their ears, the Snow Queen and her sidekick looked at each other.

"Wow," Daniel was immensely impressed. "G-good job, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. So…do you think we really have reached our destination?"

"Only one way to find out," Daniel whipped out the Omni-Gun and made his way to the door.

Elsa frowned at him. "Why do you have your gun out?"

"Just in case we've landed in hostile territory," Daniel replied.

"What makes you think we have?" Elsa wondered.

"Err," Daniel paused. He thought that after seeing one too many Doctor Who episodes where that scenario happened to the Doctor. Granted it didn't happen all the time but one time too many. But…that sounded a little bit of a stretch to sell to Elsa.

"Just a precaution," He settled on.

Elsa raised a brow, having a feeling that there was a lot more to it than that. But she decided to let it slide for now.

Daniel opened one of the TARDIS doors and peeked his head out. Elsa waited patient as Daniel took in whatever it was outside their vessel. "

"All clear," Daniel said. "We seem to be in a forest of some kind." He opened both doors now and Elsa looked outside. Sure enough, they were in some kind of forest. Nothing but trees and rocks as far as the eye could see.

"Do you know where we are?" Elsa asked Daniel.

He should his head. All he could tell at the moment was that they were in a CGI animated world. Unfortunately several CGI animated movies had similar looking forests. "Not at the moment. I think we're gonna have to travel on foot."

"I understand," Elsa said. "So...we're here. A brand new world. A world completely different from our own."

Daniel nodded."Yeah."

"This feels so...surreal," Elsa admitted. "Like I still can't fully believe that I'm actually on _another world."_

"Well how do you think I felt when I first came to yours?" Daniel replied with a smile. "It feels weird at first but after awhile, you're filled with nothing but wonder."

Elsa smiled. "Something tells me we're going to be filled with wonder for quite some time."

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe."

Elsa took a deep breath. Well, this was it. A brand new world filled with all kinds of new people and places. And it was under the threat of the Shrouded Queen. And it was up to her and Daniel to stop it.

"Well," She said. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Daniel nodded again. "I'll go and back some stuff."

"Good idea," Elsa said.

"And you might want to change into a different set of clothes," Daniel suggest to Elsa. "As amazing as your dress is, it's not quite suited for roughing it in the woods."

Elsa looked at her lovely blue dress. She hated parting with it but she knew Daniel was right.

"Alright," She said. "You go pack while I go and change."

Daniel gave a dramatic bow. "As you wish, my lady." And then he sauntered off to the storage. Elsa just shook her head playfully as she went to her room to go and change into a more suitable set of clothes. Though considering the majority of her clothes were dresses, that might be a bit of a problem.

* * *

It was hard finding anything suitable and eventually Elsa concluded that none of her outfits were meant for 'roughing it' as Daniel said. She made a mental note to find more preferable travel clothing in future. So for now, Elsa settled for the plainest dress she could find and went back to the console room. A few minutes later, Daniel joined her, carrying a pack of supplies. The Omni-Gun was resting at Daniel's hip while the Darwin was strapped to the side of the bag.

"All set?" Daniel asked her.

"As much as I can be," Elsa admitted, looking down at her dress. "Are you all set?"

"Yep," Daniel said. "Remind _me _to thank the Story-Keeper. This bag? It's bigger on the inside just like the TARDIS!"

"Really?" Elsa asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I was able to store a whole bunch of stuff in there and it feels super light!" Daniel said with a huge grin on his face. "When the Story-Keeper goes all out, he _really _goes all out!"

"It does make traveling far more convenient," Elsa said, herself wanting to thank the Story-Keeper for being so helpful to them. Who knows how far they would've gotten without his help. "We better make sure to lock up the TARDIS before we go."

Daniel nodded. "Good idea."

"Well, then," Elsa said. "Let's go."

Daniel chuckled. "Starting to sound a bit like Anna there."

Elsa raised a brow playfully. "I might have more self control than my sister, Daniel, but I too enjoy having fun and adventure."

Daniel then playfully raised his hands in surrender. "Forgive me for my presumption, your majesty."

Elsa walked over and gave Daniel a pat on the head like one who would do when reprimanding a little child, causing his head to sink into his fedora. "You are forgiven. Now let us be on our way."

Adjusting his hat, Daniel followed Elsa outside. The two closed the TARDIS doors and proceeded to lock them before turning around to take in their surroundings.

Sure enough, they were in some kind of forest. Daniel thought it looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"While I would've preferred to land closer to civilization," Elsa said as she looked around. "This spot seems rather calm and tranquil."

"Hopefully we're not too far from civilization," Daniel said, despite also appreciating their location. "With no idea where we are, we could be wondering for quite awhile."

Elsa agreed with him. She was used to far travel, especially with her accomplishment of making it all the way from her kingdom to the North Mountain in one night. Though in fairness, her powers were a major help in that regard. And she at least knew where she was going. Being a stranger in a strange land made things far more difficult.

"For now all we can do is head on and hope something will turn up," She said to Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. Not like they had much options to choose from. "So, which way should we go?"

Elsa looked around. Sadly everywhere looked exactly the same. "I guess...straight ahead?"

"Works for me," Daniel adjusted the pack. "After you, milady."

Elsa smirked. "In places such as these, shouldn't the man go first to protect the lady?"

"Perhaps," Daniel played back. "But when the lady has the power to simply freeze anything in her way, it makes needing a man to protect her kinda redundant."

"Fair enough," Elsa replied. "Well at least you can still carry the supplies."

"Great," Daniel said snarky tone. "I'm reduced to a glorified pack mule. Why don't ya give me a bag of oats while you're at it?"

Elsa couldn't resist a laugh at that. And so, the two decided to stop dillydallying and go on to explore the great unknown that lay before them.

* * *

Unfortunately the great unknown was starting to get repetitive. Nothing but rocks, trees, and other plant life as far as the eye could see. Both were grateful for the shade of the trees though. The insects were a bother but Elsa's powers made for great bug repellent.

"Wish the TARDIS could've put us closer to civilization," Daniel grumbled.

"It couldn't have put us too far," Elsa reasoned. "I don't see any reason for it to."

"Some TARDIS's are known for their...eccentric behavior," Daniel told her. "The TARDIS that belonged to that Doctor Who guy I mentioned never took him where he wanted to go, but it always took him where he needed to go."

" I understand that we are needed on this world," Elsa put together. "But are we needed in this exact spot? Surely the TARDIS wouldn't have brought us to the middle of nowhere without a good reason."

"That I don't know," Daniel admitted.

Elsa looked ahead and she smiled. "Look! I think we're almost out of the forest!"

Daniel looked where she was looking and sure enough, it did appear like they were almost out of the forest. "Finally! Let's go!"

The two made a dash for it, hoping that once they were out of the first, they would get some sort of inkling as to where they were.

Little did they know, they were about to have an encounter with some of this world's locals very soon.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, here's the first chapter to the second story in my Snow Queen &amp; the Winter Knight series. I know I sad in my previous story that I wasn't likely to use any of the Big Four movies but after seeing How to Train Your Dragon 2 I couldn't resist wanting to include that world. I'm sorry for the lack of action and excitement in this chapter. But rest assured, that's coming up in the next chapter! Big time!**

**I already have several ideas to make it that Elsa and Daniel actually contribute to the story instead of simply being Pinball Protagonists. Not to mention that this is helping me come up with hopefully good plot ideas for a Wicked arc. I know I keep going on and on about that world but having read the book and doing research on the musical, it really has caught my interest. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. So for now...dragons.**

**Also, for any of my Bleach/Ben 10 fans reading this, I am writing those stories again. I posted a new Bleach: Ultimate Alien chapter. It's not much but as I've said a few times, I'm going for shorter chapter in exchange for faster updates. I just hope to make sure the chapters don't look rushed and sloppy. On the bright side, I am going for less filler and more plot now.**

**Anyway, see you all next chapter.**


	2. How to Meet a Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Hey, guys. Yeah, I had taken this chapter down and decided to repost it so that people could know that I made some minor alterations and added some additional content. I realized now that I could include some more things before continuing. Enjoy.**

**How to Meet a Dragon**

As our heroes got ever closer to the edge of the forest, a sudden scent reached Elsa's nose, bringing her to a halt. Daniel went a few more feet before finally realizing Elsa wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around and saw her just standing there, a perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa sniffed the air, looking very puzzled. Was this smell what she thought it was? "Do you smell that?" She asked Daniel for confirmation.

"What?" A very confused Daniel replied. Either he was oblivious or had a very poor sense of smell.

"_That_. It smells like…" Elsa took another whiff to make sure her nose wasn't messing with her. "Chocolate?"

Raising a brow, Daniel decided to sniff. Much to his surprise, Elsa was right! There was a sweet smell of chocolate in the air. He scratched his head in bafflement. "Chocolate? Here?" And how did he not notice it before?

"There must be people nearby" Elsa guessed. If there were people nearby, she and Daniel could finally figure out where they were. She started following her nose to where the sweet smell was coming from. Daniel, having no better plan, quickly followed her.

When they finally reached the source of the chocolate smell, they were disappointed to not find any humans or even signs of civilization. Instead what they found were four funny looking flowers sticking out of some nearby bushes. Elsa took one more sniff to confirm her suspicions and then sighed when she was certain.

"The smell was coming from those flowers," She said, downtrodden. "So it looks like we came all this way for nothing. Sorry, Daniel."

"It's not your fault," Daniel assured her. "I thought it'd be humans too. I mean, what are the odds of us coming across flowers that smell like _chocolate _of all things?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right." She was still disappointed, however.

Meanwhile, Daniel eyed the flowers. For some reason they were ringing a bell in his head. Why?

Trying to lighten herself up, Elsa chuckled as she made her way over to the flowers. "Still, Anna would love these. Chocolate-smelling flowers? They'd be her favorite. I wonder if I can preserve them and bring them back to her as a present."

Daniel was still struggling to remember why those chocolate smelling flowers were so important to his mind. As he studied the flowers some more, he noticed what resembled teeth alongside the edges of the flowers petals. They reminded him a little bit of a venus fly trap.

Fly trap? Chocolate scented flowers? _OH NO! _"Elsa!" He cried. "Look out!"

The Snow Queen turned around, unaware that the flowers were moving, pointing their anthers and pollen directly at her. Feeling that something strange was going on behind her, she turned and saw the position the flowers had taken, when they suddenly shot at her. Daniel barely had enough time to push Elsa to the ground and quickly roll each other away from the fatal flora. The two quickly got to their feet and tried to put even more distance between them and the flowers as possible. Suddenly the flowers snapped shut, revealing reptilian looking faces with vicious snakelike eyes.

"W-what is that?" Elsa asked, gazing at the four heads in shock.

"A snaptrapper," Daniel replied, staring at the heads in awe.

"A what?" Elsa looked at him.

"A dragon," Daniel explained, sounding breathless.

Elsa's already wide eyes got wider as she stared at the four heads, who gazed back at them with an angry look. Or possibly a hungry one. "A d-dragon?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly at her. "Well…at least I finally realized what world we're in."

Elsa was not amused at his attempt to be humorous at a time like this.

The four heads roared at the two humans angrily before rising. Elsa gasped when she realized that the four heads were attached to the same body by long necks, covered in green scales that looked like leaves. Its powerful wings were building up quite a gust of wind as the snaptrapper lifted itself off the ground.

"We should probably run now," Daniel suggested.

Elsa didn't need telling twice and soon she and Daniel were running as fast as they could. Judging from four louds roars and the sound of wings, the dragon was preparing to give chase. Elsa looked behind her to see the snaptrapper was in fact pursuing them. Seeing as how the dragon was flying low to the ground, Elsa created a block of ice in its way. The dragon's four heads all gave out shrieks of surprise but it wasn't able to stop fast enough, colliding into the ice with a loud smack. Elsa smiled triumphantly. But that smile faded when the stunned dragon quickly recovered and simply flew over the ice to resume the chase.

Trying something out, Elsa sent a small blast of coldness at one of the dragon's wings, encasing it in a layer of ice. The layer wasn't too thick, but thick enough to lock the wing in place. All four heads stared at the frozen wing in shock. Since one wing wasn't enough to hold them up, the snaptrapper fell to the ground with a great thud. The four heads glared bloody murder at Elsa as it started picking itself up. Though it was incapable of flying at the moment, it could still use its legs. Its four heads whipping and thrashing in all directions, the snaptrapper charged at its strange prey. Elsa quickly used her power to create ice in its path. The dragon was again caught by surprise and wound up falling over backwards.

As comical as it was to see a dragon fall flat on its back, Daniel knew they had to get out of there.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS!" He called to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and followed him. She heard the snaptrapper roar behind them and quickly picked up the pace. "Which way is the TARDIS?" She asked, starting to realize all the trees looked the same. And judging by the panicking look on Daniel's face, he didn't know where the TARDIS was either.

"We were walking straight ahead from the TARDIS," Daniel reasoned. "So if we run straight, we should reach it!"

"But we got sidetracked by that dragon!" Elsa pointed out. "How can you be sure we're still going in the right direction?"

Daniel cringed as he realized this. "Good point."

Hearing a roar behind him, he turned to see the snaptrapper making its way towards them, its frozen wing no longer so. Quickly he pulled out the Omni-Gun and aimed it. He didn't know how effective a revolver was going to be against a dragon, but he was hoping to try and scare it off rather than actually hurt it. Having watched the first How to Train Your Dragon movie, as well as the television series, Daniel had come to see that dragons (most of them anyway) were just territorial, not fully malicious. Didn't mean he wanted to become a snack for them though!

Before he could pull the trigger, the snaptrapper opened its four jaws and began releasing a sort of mist at the two. Elsa was surprised. She was expecting the dragon to unleash fire, like the ones she used to read about in stories. Then she cringed as a noxious smell reached her nose, a far contrast to the sweet scent of chocolate the snaptrapper had been emitting earlier. As she covered her nose, she noticed Daniel frantically holstering the Omni-Gun. "What's wrong?"

"The snaptrapper breathes out a methane mist," Daniel explained to her. "It's extremely flammable. If I fired, I'd probably blow us all up!"

Elsa turned around to face the snaptrapper. Rather than run around completely lost, she decided to face the dragon head on. She raised her hands and summoned an icy wind, pelting the dragon with coldness while blowing its mist away in the process. "Now, Daniel!" She called.

Daniel nodded and whipped the Omni-Gun back out, firing a few rounds but deliberately missing the snaptrapper, hoping the thunderous noise of his gun would spook their four-headed adversary. The heads thrashed around in a panic from the thunderous shots of the revolver before realizing the noise was coming from Daniel. They were intimidated by the noise he was making but apparently smart enough to notice that aside from the loud noise, nothing was happening to them. The dragon began furiously flapping its wings to counter Elsa's blizzard. Elsa had not put much power into her attack and was unprepared for this sudden move. The beast's gust swept the queen and Daniel off their feet, making them roll backwards into the ground. With the blizzard now longer hindering it, the snaptrapper started making its way towards its prey.

But Daniel had managed to recover himself, aimed his gun, and fired. The bullet grazed the dragon's leg. The beast howled in shock at the attack before glaring at Daniel angrily, determined to make a meal out of him first. However, Elsa used her magic to create another big chunk of ice, only this time she sent it moving like a glacier at the dragon, similar to what she had done in her battle with the Duke's bodyguards. When the snaptrapper realized the danger, it was too late. The miniature glacier slammed into the dragon with such force that it was knocked to the side.

Daniel grinned at her. "Great work, Elsa."

Elsa smiled back in thanks but kept her focus on the snaptrapper. The dragon managed to pick itself up, glaring at Elsa with all eight of its eyes. Elsa glared back, letting her enemy know she was _not_someone to be trifled with, dragon or not. Hearing a clicking sound, the dragon turned its heads towards Daniel, who now had his gun pointing square at them, looking reading to shoot at any of the beast's heads. He was certain a nice little head shot wouldn't be something this beast could shrug off. Two heads glared at Daniel with the other two glared at Elsa. It was a tense standoff and both humans waited to see what their foe would do. Luckily the dragon started to see that this prey was not worth the risk. So with a scoff-like sound, the snaptrapper turned around and flew off. Once the dragon had started to flee and the moment it put considerable distance between them, Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"That…was too close for comfort," Daniel grumbled as he holstered the Omni-Gun and slumped against a tree.

"Agreed," Elsa settled herself on a large rock nearby. "So…Dragons?"

"Yep," Daniel replied back. "Dragons."

"I take it there are more dragons other there than that snaptrapper?" Elsa asked warily.

"A _lot_ more," Daniel said.

Elsa groaned, rubbing her temples. That piece of news did little to make her feel better, if at all.

"We'd better get moving soon," Daniel said. "I'm sure we made quite a lot of noise just now and I'm not in the mood to run into more dragons at the moment."

Elsa nodded. While she was confident in her own abilities, she was up for avoiding unnecessary confrontations. "But when we get to the TARDIS, where do we go from here?"

"Now that I know what world we're in, I know exactly where we should go," Daniel smiled. "Our best course would be the island of Berk, home to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe."

"Hairy…Hooligan?" Elsa repeated, just to make sure she actually heard right.

"Well, that's what they're called in some places," Daniel admitted in a half-truth. He knew they were called in that the book series as well as most fanfiction. Whether or not they had that title in the animated version was unknown.

"Who are they exactly?" Elsa wondered.

"The Vikings who live on Berk," Daniel replied.

"Vikings?" Elsa repeated, this time with interest. "I read a lot about them in my history books. Father also had me learn Norse." Then she grinned sheepishly. "Though, with the TARDIS translating everything, that seems sort of pointless now. But why exactly do we need to go to Berk?"

"There's a person on Berk who can most help us out," Daniel answered. "A Viking by the name of Hiccup."

Elsa did a double take at that. "A Viking…named Hiccup?"

"Vikings in this world are very peculiar about names," Daniel elaborated. "Apparently names here are meant to scare away gnomes and trolls. Like Spitelout and Gobber the Belch."

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth to cover the snickers that threatened to escape. She thought of the trolls back home and she sincerely doubted they'd be scared of such names. If anything, they'd probably find it as funny as she did. Daniel grinned at this.

"But while this is the case for most Viking names, Hiccup is more a black sheep kind of name. It more or less means the 'runt of the litter', a goof up, a…mistake."

Elsa frowned as her happy mood immediately vanished. It was horrible to give someone a name that implied they were a mistake.

"Hiccup may not be as big or as brawny as other Vikings," Daniel went on. "But he more than makes up for it with his resourcefulness and knowing how to train dragons."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Dragons can be trained?"

"Yep," Daniel grinned. "Vikings here usually see dragons are mindless, violent beasts that do nothing but bring destruction. Hiccup was able to discover there was more to dragons than met the eye, however, and actually managed to befriend a dragon. And not just any dragon, mind you, but a Night Fury."

"Night Fury?" Elsa asked. The name alone sounded quite intimidating.

"Oh yes," Daniel said, really absorbed in his storytelling. "Regarded as one of the rarest, fastest, and most intelligent dragons of all; due to their incredible speed, pitch black bodies, and ability to shoot bolts of plasma, Vikings refer to Night Furies as the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'. While most dragons are regarded by Vikings to be 'killed on sight', when it comes to a Night Fury, you are expected to hide and pray it doesn't find you."

Elsa didn't bother trying to suppress the shiver that went down her spine at Daniel's description. The Night Fury sounded like such a fearsome beast, especially when Daniel started talking in a deeper and more dramatic voice for effect. Once she found her voice, Elsa said. "And Hiccup was actually able to befriend such a beast?"

"Yep!" Daniel repeated as he beamed. "Formed an incredible bond with that dragon, Hiccup did. Why, I'd say they're as close to each other as you and Anna are!"

Elsa was baffled as to how anyone could form such a close bond with such a…sinister sounding dragon.

Daniel, who had been gazing off into the distance, went on talking "Yep. Good ole' Toothless."

That snapped Elsa out of her musing. "Toothless?"

"Hiccup's Night Fury," Daniel said.

Elsa raised a brow. "The Night Fury's name is _Toothless_?"

"Night Furies have retractable teeth," Daniel told her. "Hiccup had commented on how he was apparently toothless and the name just sort of stuck. Now don't be fooled. Toothless is the only Night Fury I know of but if he's anything to go by, the species itself is not to be taken lightly. Toothless lives up to the Night Fury reputation and if you value your life, never try to harm Hiccup. But other than that, he's actually quite adorable once you get on his good side."

Elsa crossed her arms, having a hard time associating 'adorable' with a creature considered 'the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'. Her skepticism must've been showing because Daniel chuckled.

"Trust me," He said. "You'll know what I mean when you see Toothless in person." Suddenly Daniel's own eyes widened and a huge grin split his face. "Elsa…I just thought of something. Do you realize what us being here means?"

Elsa scrunched up her face in confusion. "That the Shrouded Queen is attacking this world and we need to stop her?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, that too. But this means…we can get our very own dragons!" Daniel suddenly started whooping the air.

Their very own dragons? Elsa found it very hard imagining herself with a dragon. But the way Daniel was getting all hyped up eased her a little.

"I'm guessing you're fond of dragons?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel asked her. "I love dragons, ever since I was a kid. But they don't exist in my world, which completely sucks! But here I am, in a world where dragons _do _exist! And before we leave this world, _I will train a dragon!_" He pointed up at the sky for emphasis. _"This I swear!"_

That, unfortunately, was too much for Elsa, as she gave out a great burst of laughter before hastily attempting to cover it up. She wasn't trying to be mean, Daniel just looked so silly!

Daniel noticed Elsa's attempts to stifle her laughter and scowled. His cheeks were reddening. "Well excuse me for liking dragons." He huffed.

Seeing Daniel so embarrassed made Elsa feel bad. "I'm sorry, Daniel," She said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I really do admire your passion for something you like."

Daniels' cheeks darkened. "Okay, maybe I _did_ go a little overboard. But I just couldn't help it. I mean come on…_dragons_!" Suddenly he gasped. "And you'll get to train one too!"

Elsa cringed, her worries back and stronger than ever. "I'm not sure if that is such a good idea."

"Come on, Elsa," Daniel encouraged. "It'd be so awesome!"

Elsa took everything into consideration. Personally she was hesitant, and she believed she had a right to be, considering how they're first encounter with a dragon played out. But Daniel was so eager to get her a dragon of her own and she didn't want to disappoint him. Still, was her training dragon _really_a good idea?

"Let's get to Berk first," She settled on. "Once we meet Hiccup, we can plan better."

"It won't be easy though," Daniel said, now snapped out of his little high. "Berk's not that large, so it will be suspicious if we just showed up out of thin air to them."

"So using the TARDIS would be a bad idea," Elsa figured.

"Maybe," Daniel said. "But about how about we discuss all of this in the TARDIS, where it's safer?"

Elsa didn't argue with that statement, planning within the safety of the TARDIS was better than sitting around where dragons could get them.

"Very well, we shall locate the TARDIS and then plan our next step from there."

Daniel nodded. "Good idea. Now all we need to do is _find_ the TARDIS."

"Well," Elsa said. "A wardrobe can't be hard to find out there. For now we should just keep going until we find it."

"Sounds a good a plan as any," Daniel said with a smile. "Let's get going."

And so the two headed off to find the TARDIS. Elsa was right, a white wardrobe with a snowflake pattern would definitely stand out in a place like this, provided they were going in the right direction. To spend the time, Elsa decided to learn more about the new world she was in.

"So, Daniel," She said. "Tell me more about the dragons that live here."

Daniel cupped his chin. "Hmm. Well, for starters, there are numerous species of dragons and they are divided into different classes: Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Mystery, Sharp, Tidal and Strike*. The snaptrapper we ran into is part of the Fear class. And let's face it; a four headed dragon _is _pretty fearsome."

Elsa nodded.

"The snaptrapper specializes in using its plant like heads and ability to produce a chocolate scent to fool its prey. But they are said to like rain and playing in the mud. I guess it's like a plant in more ways than one. Stoker Class dragons are the ones that specialize in fire the most," Daniel told her. "A good example is the Monstrous Nightmare. Like the Night Fury, these bad boys live up to their name. Aside from vicious horns, sharp claws, and nasty fangs, Monstrous Nightmares have the ability to set their whole bodies on fire, making them look exactly like walking nightmares."

Elsa had to agree, imagining vicious horned demons covered in flames.

"The Boulder Class dragons specialize in earth, even making it part of their daily diet. One example is the Gronkle. They kind of look like scaly winged pigs but don't let that fool you. Gronkles have the ability to eat rocks and then spit them back out as nasty blasts of lava. Another well-known Boulder Class Dragon is…the Whispering Death."

Elsa frowned at Daniel, who had actually whispered the dragon's name in a low, menacing tone. He grinned at Elsa before summing in his normal voice. "Whispering Deaths are tunnel makers, creating them with their circular mouths and rows of rotating teeth. And they don't take kindly to intruders.

Next class is the Mystery Class, mainly because these guys are…well, mysterious. One example is the Changewing. These guys have the ability to blend in with their surroundings like a chameleon. And they have acid breath."

Elsa found herself looking around, nervous of an actual Changewing being in the area. She didn't know it but Daniel had also decided to keep an eye out, though he was annoyed that he spooked himself with his own story.

"Sharp Class Dragons are called so because they have sharp body parts," He went on. "A good example is the Deadly Nadder. Aside from having a vicious fire breath, Deadly Nadders have spines at the tips of their tails that they can fire at will. Another example is the Timberjack. Those dragons have wings sharp enough to slice down even trees. Some Sharp Class dragons admire their looks so they should be easy to befriend if you appeal to their vanity."

Elsa had to admit she was quite amazed by what she was learning. The stories read to her when she was a child had dragons that were just big and breathed fire. To find out about dragons who could do all kinds of different things was fascinating.

"Tidal Class dragons are mainly ocean dwellers. They are capable of traveling through water as easily as they can air. Some of them can't stay on dry land for very long though. Since they're ocean dwellers, they don't have fire breaths. For example the Scauldron spews scalding hot water, which it warms up in its cauldron like belly. Get it? _Scalding? Cauldron_? _Scauldron?"_

Elsa couldn't help raising a brow at Daniel's rather pitiful joke. Daniel just chuckled at the look on her face. "Sorry. I couldn't resist doing at least one lame joke."

"Continue," Elsa said as she resumed looking around for the wardrobe.

"Finally, the Strike Class. Dragons here are known for their speed, accuracy, and intelligence. I bet you can guess which dragon belongs in that class."

"Toothless?" Elsa playfully guessed.

"Yep. Night Furies are one of the only two known dragon species in the Strike Class."

"Really?" Elsa asked in surprise. She had a feeling the Night Furies were rare on their own but even the Class they were part of was rare? When Daniel nodded, she asked. "What's the other dragon?"

Daniel whispered. "Oooh boy. That would be the Skrill. And trust me, out of the regular dragons, the Skrill is bad news."

Elsa noticed that Daniel was rather serious when he spoke of the Skrill, which meant the dragon really was bad news. "What makes the Skrill so dangerous?"

"Well, Night Furies may be regarded as the whole lightning and death offspring, but personally I think that description better matches the Skrill," Daniel replied. "Especially since Skrills are electric dragons."

Elsa gasped.

"Skrills have the ability to absorb and channel lightning through their scales, which are surprisingly metallic. Combine this with speed, ferocity, and intelligence that rivals Night Furies, and you can see why Skrills make me anxious." He remembered the TV show episodes _A View to Skrill part 1_ and _2_. A Skrill was one of the nastiest dragons he had ever seen. Well, not as bad as the Red Death but certainly close.

Elsa didn't argue against Daniel's claims. The Skrill sounded dangerous even with the little bit Daniel told her.

"Not only that," Daniel went on. "But the Skrill have intense thermal temperature. Even if they were somehow frozen solid, they could stay warm and preserve themselves for years."

Well that certainly some interesting news. Elsa didn't know what it would be like if she ever ran into a Skrill, and it was an encounter she was not particularly anticipating.

Daniel wondered if he should talk about the Red Death.

"Wow," Elsa said as she took in all of this new information. "These dragons sound terrifying and amazing at the same time."

"I wonder what dragon would be good for you," Daniel said, tapping his chin. "There are still loads of dragons out there to be found. Who knows? Maybe we can find an ice-breathing dragon for you to train."

Elsa found herself actually considering this. An ice type dragon? Elsa had to admit that while dragons in general were incredible, it would be interesting to find one similar to her.

"Or maybe we should find a dragon who's your opposite," Daniel said. "You know; the whole 'opposites attract' and whatnot. Hmm. Well, since you're all about ice, maybe a Stoker Class dragon like Monstrous Nightmare?" He shook his head after suggesting that. "Nah. I can't really see you riding one of those."

"Neither can I," Elsa replied dryly. Personally she didn't want to be anywhere near such a creature, if Daniel's description of the Monstrous Nightmare was anything to go by.

"Maybe a Deadly Nadder." Daniel went on. He then thought of the Screaming Death, it's pure white body matching well with Elsa's snow theme. He imagined Elsa riding on top of the Screaming Death and for some reason, found it to be pretty funny. But he decided he was probably safer keeping that little thought to himself.

While Daniel was off in la-la land, Elsa herself considered the chances of her actually training a dragon. Daniel made it sound like an incredible experience. And now that she was finally free to try new things, training a dragon certainly qualified. She wondered if Anna would like to have a dragon too, though she pictured her sister freaking out and falling over if she ever saw one.

Just then, Elsa realized they were in a familiar area. It looked a lot like the spot where they had left the TARDIS! Only…the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. She paused, looking around.

"Something wrong, Elsa?" Daniel asked when he noticed her confused and slightly worried look.

"This is where we left the TARDIS, I'm sure of it," Elsa said. "But…I can't find it anywhere." Retracting her steps, Elsa started becoming more familiar with the area, until she reached the exact spot the TARDIS should be. But instead there was a tree. Elsa looked up at the tree, about to become frustrated, when she noticed something odd. There was a large snowflake carving on the tree. "What?"

Daniel had noticed the snowflake tree as well, staring at it in confusion. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "The chameleon circuit! It must've activated after we left the TARDIS!"

"So…this tree is our TARDIS?" She looked back at it. The snowflake design certainly looked like the one on the TARDIS' doors.

"The chameleon circuit allows it to look like anything," Daniel pointed out. "And considering it's bigger on the inside, I wouldn't be surprised if it could change the size and shape of its outside."

That, in a funny sort of way, actually made sense. The TARDIS never ceased to amaze Elsa. "I'm glad it kept the snowflake design, or we probably would've never found it." She started circling the tree. "Where is the door?"

Daniel frowned as he studied the TARDIS. "I'm not sure."

"The TARDIS wouldn't just make the door disappear would it?" Elsa asked, afraid that they were completely unable to access their means of transportation.

"I don't think so," Daniel said. He walked to the tree and started feeling around it. "Maybe we can find the locks."

Elsa nodded and started mimicking his actions. She focused around the area of the snowflake and felt her fingers brush up against something. "I found them!" She kept her hand there to mark her spot.

"Awesome!" Daniel pulled out his key and Elsa did the same with her free hand. The two put their keys in the lock. Suddenly the snowflake design split down the middle and parted, revealing two doors that led into the interior of the TARDIS.

"So that's how the chameleon circuit works," Elsa said, absolutely mystified. Immediately she went inside with Daniel following after her, making sure to close the door behind him.

"So now that we've made it back to the TARDIS," Elsa said. "We can plan how we are to get to Berk."

"That's gonna be tricky," Daniel said. "The only other ways we could get to Berk is by sailing or flying." Daniel's face lit up. "Wait a minute! There's bound to be other dragons nearby! I could train one and use it to get us to Berk!"

Elsa wasn't so thrilled. Now, she _was_ curious about all these dragons and she _did_ want to learn more about them. But at the moment, she wasn't quite up for training them yet. "Let's wait until we meet Hiccup first." She suggested.

Daniel crossed his arms and actually pouted in disappointment. Elsa giggled at his antics. "I suppose you're right," He relented. "Even if I did manage to train a dragon, the fact that I did at all would make the Vikings suspicious. The practical option would be sailing. But I don't know how to sail."

"Neither do I," Elsa said. "But it is our best option."

Daniel sighed. "But where are we gonna get a boat for starters?"

Elsa thought about this for a moment before looking around the TARDIS. "Could the chameleon circuit make the TARDIS into a boat?"

Daniel stared at her. "You want to _sail _the TARDIS to Berk?"

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Do you know a better way?" She retorted.

Daniel grinned. "Well, you could always make a giant iceberg and we use that to get to Berk." He couldn't resist thinking of Ice Age: Continental Drift as he said this. How awesome would it be to use an iceberg as a ship?

Elsa was about to retort but stopped. An iceberg as a means of transportation? "That is an...interesting suggestion. And not really a bad one. But I don't know where Berk is. Do you? I don't want to risk us ending up adrift at sea."

Daniel slouched, his excitement punctured.. "Good point. My guess is that we're probably on one of the many islands in this world." In the books, the series took place in a much younger Earth since it featured Rome and America. Daniel didn't know if the movie-verse was the same way.

Elsa put her brain into overdrive, thinking of some way they could reach Berk. Just then an idea came to her.

"The TARDIS can take us anywhere we ask it to," She said. "Is it possible that, if the TARDIS _does_ become a boat, we can simply command it to take us to Berk?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "I…suppose so. You see, stuff like this has never been done, as far as I know. So I really don't know if it could or couldn't work. I don't see any reason why it _couldn't_ though."

"I hope it will work," Elsa said softly.

"First we need to get to the sea," Daniel said. "And think of a way to get the TARDIS there too. Do you think the two of us could manage it?"

"Isn't the TARDIS heavy?" Elsa asked. "Or is the TARDIS lighter on the outside as it is bigger on the inside?

"Lighter," Daniel said. "The problem is that thing is pretty wide. Even with the two of us, we'd probably have trouble picking it up. I guess you could create some snow golems to lift it for us or..." Suddenly Daniel smacked his forehead.

"What?" Elsa asked, taken aback by his sudden actions. "What's wrong?"

"I had forgotten," Daniel grumbled. "The Story-Keeper said we could simply summon the TARDIS to us whenever we held our keys and concentrated on it."

Elsa cringed, as she had forgotten that as well. Though in their defense, one could hardly blame them for forgetting in the midst of all the excitement today they've had so far.

"So all we need to do is find the ocean," Daniel realized. "And then we can just summon the TARDIS to our spot, have it turn into a boat, and have it take us to Berk!"

Elsa smiled, happy that they now had a good plan to use. But then she turned serious. "But we'll have to be careful. There are probably more dragons out there."

"Now that we know what to expect," Daniel said. "We'll be ready." He unclipped Darwin from his bag and held it firmly.

He hadn't had a chance to use his axe in battle yet. And he had a nasty feeling he'd need it quite a lot here. Since guns hadn't been invented yet in this world, the Omni-Gun would be stuck in its revolver form. The snaptrapper didn't really seem hurt when he grazed it. If he had actually shot the dragon, would it have done any real damage? Daniel suddenly wished the Omni-Gun's default form was something a little tougher; like a shotgun. Oh well. At least it was still effective against human adversaries, as their armor was nowhere near capable against bullets. Except maybe if they had Gronkle Iron armor but what were the odds of that?

Elsa also readied herself. She thought back to her training from the Story-Keeper. Despite learning new things she could do with her abilities, she still found herself worrying whether or not they would be enough. Elsa took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She asked Daniel.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Was his reply. Knowing that was the best they could hope for, the two exited the TARDIS and re-locked it. Then our heroes turned around and gazed into the possibly dragon infested forest. They shared an uneasy glance, but, steeling their resolve, they nodded to each other and walked side by side once again into the forest. While they might have been right back where they started, at least now they had a plan.

"This will sure be something to write to Anna about," Daniel said, with a chuckle. "Imagine how she'd react to finding out there are dragons here."

Elsa could indeed imagine her sister's reaction. In fact, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if Anna actually wanted to train a dragon of her very own. Elsa was picturing Anna flying a dragon all around their castle, with everyone else taking cover. The thought made Elsa smile. And then she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked when he noticed this.

Elsa gave him a small smile. "Even though we just left Arendelle, I already miss Anna."

"Oh. Well that's understandable," Daniel said. "I mean, I miss my family too." Now it was his turn to look depressed. "I really hope they're doing okay back home. Mom's probably worried sick, even if the Story-Keeper does manage to explain things to her. I wonder if I could use that device to write letters to my family too. Let them know I'm okay and stuff."

Elsa sighed again. Looks like they were both missing their families an awful lot. Even though Anna had accepted that she couldn't come, Elsa had a feeling that being separated again _did _bother her. Elsa wondered if she should've just let Anna come along after all.

Daniel noticed how downtrodden the queen looked. "Tell you what; how about we write letters to our families once we're out to sea? I'm sure they'd love to hear from us.

Elsa had to agree with him there. She could just imagine her sister anxiously awaiting a letter from her. And Elsa was not going to let her sister down.

"I would like that," She said.

Daniel grinned, now feeling a lot better. "Well then, onto the ocean, my lady!"

Elsa laughed, her own spirits perked up again. With new-found vigor, the Snow Queen and her guide went on their way.

* * *

Though the two faced continuous fear of running into more dragons, their journey through the forest was surprisingly without further incident. Maybe the snaptrapper was the only dragon nearby. Maybe it possibly warned other dragons of the dangerous humans wondering around their territory. Maybe the sounds from Daniel's Omni-Gun had scared away any other dragons. Regardless of the reason, Elsa and Daniel were very relieved.

They kept their ears open for the sound of waves as a sign that they were close to the ocean. Of course, what if they weren't anywhere near the ocean? How far would they have to go? Was there still a chance of them running into more dragons?

Just then an idea came to Elsa. "I believe I know a way we can find where the ocean is."

"What do you have in mind?" Daniel asked, all up for ideas.

Grinning, Elsa stomped her foot, causing ice to spread along the ground. Daniel looked at her in confusion before physics kicked in and he wound up slipping on the ice. With his backside now hurt and cold, he glared at Elsa. Still grinning, the young queen raised her hands. An ice pillar started rising beneath her, carrying her up, up, up. Soon Elsa was higher than the trees, now having a bird's eye view of her surroundings. Sure enough, Daniel was right. They were on an island. And not a particularly large one either. There was a beach not too far from their spot! They were heading in the right direction after all! Focusing her power again, Elsa created a flight of stairs leading back down the ground. She walked down them and saw Daniel waiting for her. Once she was back on the ground, she made the ice disappear.

"What did you see?" Daniel asked her. "Are we close?"

"We are," Elsa assured him. "Very close, in fact. This way." Elsa started making her way towards the ocean with Daniel right behind her.

When the two reached the beach, Daniel happily punched the air. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Elsa smiled. "Yes." She pulled out her key. "Now we must summon the TARDIS."

"Right," Daniel pulled out his own.

Elsa gripped her key tightly and started concentrating, picturing the TARDIS in her mind. Daniel followed suit. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then the two heard the familiar wheezing and groaning. They opened their eyes to see the TARDIS, in its wardrobe form, appearing before them. It was extremely transparent, like some kind of ghost, that was slowly becoming more and more solid. After a minute, the TARDIS became fully solid with a 'thud' type noise.

"Is what the TARDIS does whenever it moves?" Elsa wondered.

"Most of the time," Daniel said. "It can simply just fly too. Huh. A flying wardrobe. That would be a sight to see."

Well, they had the TARDIS here. Now they had to get it to become a boat. Elsa wondered if verbal commands extended to what form the TARDIS needed to take.

"Um..." She tried to think of a way to proper address it. "TARDIS. We need you to become a boat so that we can reach the isle of Berk."

Suddenly the TARDIS started becoming transparent again. At first the two thought it was leaving them for some reason. But as the wardrobe began vanishing, a second form appeared and started overlapping with the wardrobe. The wardrobe was continuing to disappear while the second form continued to become solid. It was a boat! The verbal command worked! Soon the wardrobe was gone and in its place was a completely solid Viking style boat.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad this TARDIS was easier to deal with than the Doctor's. Though it was thanks to all the stuff the Story-Keeper had done to it.

"So now we have a boat," Elsa said proudly. "Now we can finally head to Berk."

"Right," Daniel said. "First we need to get it into the water."

Nodding, Elsa started working her magic. A burst of her power was enough to push the TARDIS into the water. Then she used her powers to create a makeshift dock and gangplank out of ice.

"Have I told you how awesome your powers are, recently?" Daniel asked.

"Not recently," Elsa replied playfully as she walked along the dock and up onto the ship.

"Then I'll say it," Daniel said as he joined her on the ship. "Your powers are awesome."

"Thank you," Elsa said back. Even now, she appreciated it when people complimented and enjoyed her powers.

Suddenly the TARDIS began moving of its own accord, nearly knocking the two over. "What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I think the TARDIS is heading to Berk now," Elsa figured. She looked up at the sails and noticed the TARDIS moving despite not being pushed by any wind. Well, just because their TARDIS looked like a regular ship didn't mean it had to work like one.

"So now we're on our way," Daniel said, staring out at the vast ocean that lay before them.

Elsa nodded as she too gazed out into the distance. The wide ocean, clear blue skies, it all looked so majestic.

"I hope we don't run into any sea dragons," Daniel said offhandedly.

Right. Elsa had almost forgotten that there were ocean-dwelling dragons. Which meant they still needed to be on guard until they finally reached Berk.

"Well," Daniel said, seeing that it was time to change the subject. "Now that we're out to sea, I guess that means you're gonna write your letter to Anna?"

Elsa gasped. "You're right!" She began looking around the ship, trying to find the door to the TARDIS in its changed state. She spotted a snowflake design at the stern, with a lock just beneath it. Using her key, she turned the lock and saw the familiar control room of the TARDIS. It amazed her how the inside of the TARDIS looked the same despite how different the outside looked. Deciding to put such thoughts aside for the time being, Elsa made her way to the TARDIS's Study. Grabbing some paper, ink, and pen, Elsa sat down at her desk and went to writing:

_Dear Anna,_

_I hope you are doing well. Daniel and I have arrived at our first new world. The Story-Keeper gave us a miraculous vessel called the TARDIS. It's difficult to describe but basically it is a magic vessel that is bigger on the inside and capable of turning itself into different things for_ _disguises._(Elsa figured this would be the best way to describe the TARDIS without going into all the crazy details that Daniel had told her about)_ And that's not all. This world has dragons in it. Yes, Anna, dragons. Not only that, but various kinds of dragons as well. We were attacked by one earlier today; a four headed beast that Daniel called a snaptrapper. Don't worry, though, we were able to drive it away. At the moment, we are heading towards an island called Berk. A tribe of Vikings live there and Daniel believes that one of them, who goes by the name of Hiccup, can help us. According to Daniel, Hiccup knows how to train dragons. Now Daniel is set on getting his very own dragon. You should've seen the way he got all excited about it, Anna. He was like a child wanting a present. He also wishes for me to have a dragon too. I really don't know what to think._

_How are things with you back in Arendelle? I know that we just left but has anything exciting happened since we've been gone? Do you have any plans for today? Any matters involving the kingdom? Even though I have said it before, I know you will do a good job ruling the kingdom. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed and take things at your own pace. Be careful when it comes to dealing with other kingdoms. I know we have already discussed this but I can't stop worrying that some will try to take advantage of the fact that I am not there. But I'm sure you will show them that you are a force to be reckoned with. But if you do need help, don't be afraid to write to me. T_hough we may be worlds apart, I will gladly offer any advice I can._ Let Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven know that I miss each of you and that I am looking forward to seeing you all again when we return._

_Love, _

_Elsa_

Checking her letter over, Elsa nodded in satisfaction. She folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. Elsa knew she really didn't need to since it was for Anna, but she liked making it official. Besides, she could just imagine Anna tearing the envelope open to read her letter. That brought a smile to Elsa's face. Sealing the envelope, she left the Study and returned to the console room. Remembering the slot that the Story-Keeper told her to put her letter in, Elsa proceeded to do so, watching as her letter was sucked into the compartment. The console began beeping and whirling, which Elsa assumed meant her letter was being sent to Anna. She wondered how her sister was actually going to receive her letter. But she had a feeling the Story-Keeper had already thought of that. Now she just had to wait for Anna to reply.

At that moment, Daniel came in.

"Sent your letter?" He asked.

"I did," Elsa replied.

"Bet Anna will love it," Daniel said.

"How are things looking outside?" Elsa asked.

"Smooth sailing as far as I can tell," Daniel grinned. "We'll be at Berk in no time."

First dragons and soon Vikings. Elsa wondered if the Vikings in this world were like the ones she had read about. What was this Hiccup like? Was Toothless really adorable despite what Daniel told her about Night Furies? What kind of dragon did he want to tame? And if she actually did want to train a dragon, what kind would she train?

All these questions bounced around in her head as the TARDIS sailed across the ocean blue.

* * *

_Arendelle_

Anna sighed as she walked down the hall, Kristoff and Olaf following her. The ice man and the snowman looked at each other. Even though Elsa had just left, Anna was already missing her sister. She may have accepted that she couldn't go with Elsa to all these other worlds, but that didn't make parting with her any easier.

"Don't worry, Anna," Olaf said, trying to cheer her up. "Elsa will be back before you know it."

"Yeah," Anna said absentmindedly. Kristoff was downcast. He wanted to cheer her up but he couldn't think of anything. Having spent most of his life away from people, he wasn't very good at comforting someone else.

"Well, at least she can still keep in touch with you," He settled on.

"Yeah, that's true," Anna sighed. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait. The Story-Keeper never said _how _we were supposed to stay in touch!"

Kristoff and Olaf frozen when they realized that Anna was right. The Story-Keeper hadn't said how.

"Princess Anna?" Anna looked up to see Kai coming towards them. "I found a box of some sort in the library. There was a letter addressed to you on it."

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf shared a look with each other before making their way to the library. Sure enough, there was a large box on the desk in the library. Resting on the box was an envelope with Anna's name on it. Curious, Anna grabbed the envelope, opened it, and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Anna,_

_You're probably wondering how you and Elsa were suppose to talk to each other. In this box contains the device that can make that possible. It's a device that will allow you to send letters to Elsa across worlds. Elsa has a similar device where she is that will allow her to receive letters and then her own back to you._

Curious, Anna put the letter down, opened the box, and started pulling out whatever was inside. It looked like a metal grey cube of some sort. "What is this?" Anna wondered, staring at the cube in confusion. She looked at the letter to see if there was more instructions.

_This little do-hickey is a creation of my own design. I'm still having trouble coming up with a name for it though. Can you believe one of my pals suggested I call it the Tele-cube? Peh. Anyway, this device will allow to send letters to Elsa. There's a thin slot on one of the sides of the box._

Anna felt along the cube until she did feel a slot on the back of the cube.

_It's simple. Just write a letter, pop it in the slot, and the letter will be brought to Elsa's vessel. And when letters pop out of the cube, it means that she sent a letter back to you._

Anna looked at the cube again. Aside from the slot, it looked like a big gray block. She normally would've been skeptical that this funny looking thing could possibly allow her to send letters to Elsa, but after seeing all the things the Story-Keeper could do, she was willing to give it a chance.

_I know it's not the fanciest looking thing but I was in a rush to make it. I'm sorry for the lack of quality in it. But I hope you will find it useful._

_Yours truly,_

_The Story-Keeper_

"So...what is it?" Kristoff asked, picking up the cube and examining it.

"It's how Elsa and I are supposed to send letters to each other," Anna said, putting the letter down.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff looked at Anna then back at the cube. "This thing?"

"This is the Story-Keeper we're talking about," Anna pointed out to him.

"Good point," Kristoff conceded.

Just then something popped out of the slot in the cube.

"Look!" Olaf pointed excitedly. "Anna's got mail!"

Anna immediately yanked the letter out of the cube, tore open the envelope, and read the letter furiously. She gasped. "It's from Elsa! I recognize her handwriting! It works! The cube...thing actually works!"

"What's it say? What's it say?" Olaf giddily pried.

"Elsa and Daniel have made it to another world in something called a...TARDIS and..." Anna's eyes widened. "They ran into a dragon!"

"A dragon?!" Both guys cried exclaimed.

"According to Elsa, this world they're in is full of them. They're going to an island called Berk to meet Vikings! And there's a Viking called...Hiccup?"

Kristoff did a double take. "Hiccup?"

"That's what the letter says," Anna reread it to make sure it wasn't a typo or her seeing things.

"Maybe he hiccuped a lot as a baby," Olaf suggested.

"Daniel actually wants to train a dragon and it looks like he's trying to get Elsa to do train one too."

"Your sister...with a dragon?" Kristoff pondered this.

"Huh. Elsa with a dragon," Anna pictured her sister riding atop a fire breathing beast while Elsa herself was unleashing blasts of ice. Anna made a face. She really couldn't see Elsa doing something like that.

Anna continued reading the letter and smiled at her sister's encouragement to her. "She said she missed us and she looks forward to seeing all again when she comes back."

Kristoff smiled at his girlfriend. "At least now we know how to stay in touch with Elsa."

"Yeah!" Olaf cheered. "Are you going to reply?"

"Am I?" Anna smirked as she started gathering paper and writing materials. Kristoff chuckled as Anna started writing her letter.

_Dear Elsa,_

_The Story-Keeper gave me this strange block thing that lets me send letters to you and receive yours. I just go your letter a moment ago. Dragons?! Wow! Was it scary? Did it breath fire? Did you have to cut any of its heads off? If you did, did the heads grow back? I'm glad you're alright though. But I doubt even a dragon would be a match for you. So you're going to meet Vikings now? Sounds exciting! Is the Viking you mentioned really named Hiccup? I wish you and Daniel a safe journey. Training a dragon sounds like fun. If Daniel ever brings a dragon to Arendelle, can he show me how to train one too?_

_Nothing exciting has happened yet over here. To be honest, I didn't really have any plans for today yet. Everyone is simply going about their business, but I think they're still getting used to the fact that you left. We miss you too and we can't wait to see you again. I really enjoyed getting your letter and I hope to read more about your adventures in these other worlds. Be sure to tell me everything!_

_Love,_

_Anna_

With that, Anna folded her letter, placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and proceeded to slide it into the cube. The cube suddenly glowed a light greenish color while emitting a strange humming sound.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked once the humming stopped and the light faded.

"I guess that's how the letter is sent," Anna figured. She smiled at Kristoff. "I hope Elsa has fun on her adventures. Maybe she'll bring me back a souvenir or something."

"Maybe," Kristoff shrugged with a smile, happy to see Anna in high spirits again.

"It was really nice of the Story-Keeper to have left that box for you, Anna," Olaf smiled. "I wonder what other surprises he'll bring whenever he sends help to Arendelle."

"Oh that's right," Anna remembered. "I wonder how the Story-Keeper is going to protect Arendelle."

Kristoff snorted. "Something tells me it's gonna be something flashy and dramatic. The Story-Keeper's not really one for subtlety, is he?"

Anna laughed. "That's for sure."

"Well, I better go check on Sven," Kristoff said. "Gotta make sure he's not swiping carrots from the market again. Want to come with me?"

Anna smiled. "Naturally." She was right at Kristoff's side, the two of them smiling as they walked out of the room with Olaf right behind them.

* * *

_The TARDIS_

Hearing a 'ding' noise Elsa turned to the console and noticed an envelope sticking out of the slot she had put her letter in. Had Anna already replied? Elsa took the envelope, opened it, took out the letter, and began to read it. She smiled as she read Anna's questions regarding the dragon and whether Hiccup was Hiccup's actual name. She was glad to know that everyone was doing fine but a little sad to know everyone was just as bothered by her departure as she was. It made Elsa all the more determined to beat the Shrouded Queen.

But first, they needed to get to Berk.

**End of Chapter**

**I had realized that there was a lot more I could still add on this chapter, so I decided to go ahead and do so. Hope you guys liked the alterations and additions I made to the chapter.**

**By the way, while nobody has complained yet, I wouldn't be surprised if some people are bothered by the battle; namely Elsa's performance since I didn't show her using some of the powers she did in Frozen (like create ice spikes and stuff) and might be afraid that I'm nerfing her. No worries this time around. The reason why she didn't show more of her bad-ass self was because she was going easy on the dragon. Had the fight escalated, however, she would've taken things up a notch. However, the dragon did the smart thing and vamoosed. Don't worry, any concerned reader, I know the scope of Elsa's capabilities (Such as having the potential to start a new Ice Age) and I don't intend on short-changing her. I just didn't want her to break out all her moves in the very first battle. Ruins the fun for future battles.**

**Still eager to hear ideas from my readers for the story. I noticed that I don't have a lot of reviews for this story so far. And I think I know why. The issue is Daniel. While I'm bummed, I can understand if this is the case. His "Guy from real world winds up in fictional one" format is usually attributed to cheap self-inserts to fulfill writers' fantasies. While I have done self-inserts in the past, I actually went out of my way to prevent Daniel from being one. Instead of a Self-Insert, he's meant to be an Author's Surrogate. Unlike a Self-Insert, which is just a fictionalized version of the writer, an Author's Surrogate is a character who , despite not being the writer, is someone that writer can relate to.**

**Of course, other possible issues regarding Daniel include that right now he is getting more attention than Elsa. Most people aren't fond of an OC getting more attention than a canon character. As I said in the original version, this isn't because Daniel is an OC, but because I'm not used to writing female protagonists yet. ericaphoenix16 (Sorry, erica, it kept erasing your username whenever I typed it the right way) gave me some good advice regarding Elsa and I _do _plan on giving Elsa the spotlight more in future chapters.**

**Another likely issue is the fact that I plan on eventually making Elsa and Daniel a couple. According to Incredible Muffin, many readers aren't fans of OC/canon pairings. Me personally? I don't mind it as long as it's done right. I'm cool with OC being paired with canon characters, though if a canon character is already in a relationship, such as _AnnaxKristoff_ or _HiccupxAstrid,_ I usually leave them alone. Since Elsa is a canon character that doesn't have an official love interest, I decided to make one up for her.**

**I think the biggest reason people don't like OC love interests for canon characters is because that's usually all to their character. They exist _only_ to serve as romantic partner. On TVtropes, this is known as a Satellite Love Interest. While Daniel being paired with Elsa was already in my mind as I was making him, I can assure all concerned that I do intend for his character to be more than _just _Elsa's LI (short for Love Interest since I'm getting kinda tired of saying it over and over).**

**The last issue is probably the fact that Elsa, whose movie plays against the cliche of fairy tale romance, is getting a love interest. Personally I like romance. I can understand other people's frustrations with it though, especially with how past Disney movies played it. I want to do romance right. Where it's something that develops in its own time and not something that the two involved are always thinking of.  
**

**Hmm. Now that I've listed all the possible reasons why people may not like my fic, I realize now that the odds are pretty stacked against me.**

**...Oh well! This means I'm gonna have to work my ass off to show people that this is at least a decent series. Very well, I accept that challenge. I'm gonna show you all just what I'm capable of, so look out! This is gonna be so much fun!**

**Also, I'd still like to give a shout out to my pal, Helmsmanjoker, a talented Bleach writer! And of course I want to still give thanks to Sallem Cortez and Incredible Muffin for their help. You rock, guys. And now I would also like to thank the people who reviewed the original version of this chapter. Thank you for reading and for the advice you have given me.**

**See you all next chapter! Hopefully I won't procrastinate so badly next time.**


	3. How to Find a Dragon's Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or How to Train your Dragon. Only my OC belong to me.**

**How to Find a Dragon's Home**

Ever since the first letter from Elsa, Anna was in much higher spirits. Now that she knew for certain her sister would respond, Anna put all her worries aside. At the moment, she was happily taking a stroll with Kristoff through Arendelle, saying hello to everyone they came across.

"Can you imagine it?" She asked Kristoff. "Dragons of all things? I was _not_ expecting that."

"Neither was I," Kristoff said. "Sounds pretty crazy how a woman with _ice_ powers is going up against _fire_ breathing lizards."

Anna just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lame joke. "Those dragons are no match for Elsa." She said confidently.

Kristoff just smiled at Anna's firm belief in her sister. That dedication was one of her best qualities.

"Your highness! Your highness!"

Anna and Kristoff turned to see one of the guards running towards them, looking frantic.

"What is it?" Anna asked. Her guard looked pretty spooked and that worried her.

"Ships..." The man said, in between deep breaths. "Heading our way."

"Who do they belong to?" Anna asked in worry.

"The ships are flying Lord Firefly's colors," The guard replied.

Anna and Kristoff shared a look. The Story-Keeper's assistance had finally arrived?

"Let's go to the docks," Anna declared before facing the guard again. "Gather up the staff. We need to give them a proper welcome."

"Right away, your highness," The guard said before heading out to carry Anna's orders. As he left, Anna looked at Kristoff again.

"Well... looks like this is it," She said.

"Yeah," Kristoff said, berating himself for not thinking of something more helpful to say. "Nervous?"

"A little," Anna admitted.

"Hey," Kristoff said softly. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so," Anna muttered, though it was more to herself than to Kristoff.

...

Soon Anna and Kristoff made their way to the docks, along with all the royal guards the kingdom had to spare. Anna made a mental note that since their kingdom was open to the world again, they should really start increasing the number of guards. Olaf, who had been playing out in the streets again, accompanied them.

"Several?" Kristoff asked as he saw the ships coming in. "That's a whole fleet!"

And it certainly was, there somewhere between five to ten ships, all bearing the same flag as the one the Story-Keeper did. Anna decided she should probably make that 'increasing the guards' issue a top priority. If this had been an invasion fleet, Arendelle would not have lasted. The thought alone made Anna a bit queasy and very grateful nobody thought to invade Arendelle during those years of isolation.

"I wonder what kind of help the Story-Keeper brought us," Olaf asked excitedly.

At least somebody was in a good mood. Anna on the other hand was fretting. It was time for her to finally put those lessons to use, and already she wasn't feeling very confident. Kristoff saw this and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a comforting smile when she looked at him. Anna gave him a weak and uncertain one in return.

The ships finally reached the dock, dropping their anchors and pulling out gangplanks. Well, this was it.

And then there was nothing but silence as the people of Arendelle waited in anticipation. Suddenly a figure was walking out onto the gangplank of the first ship. Said figure was...quite a sight to say the least. First of all, he was wearing some kind of armor Anna was not familiar with. It was crimson with lines of black running down the middle of the arms, legs, and torso. This arrival wore a helmet his entire head like a gazed back and forth across his new surroundings before stopping at the welcoming party, namely Princess Anna directly.

Anna did not fight back the gulp she had as the man gazed at her through his helmet, feeling as if he was staring into her very soul. Then the man resumed walking down the gangplank. There was not a sound to be heard as he made his descent, save for the sound of his boots walking down the gangplank and the splashing of the waves. Once he stepped onto the dock, he made his way over to Anna. Anna took a deep breath as she prepared herself for introductions. Unfortunately, someone else had to kill the moment.

"Hello there, strange masked fellow," Olaf beamed, running up to the newcomer. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna slouched in exasperation while Kristoff ran a hand down his face with a groan. They loved the snowman for sure but he had a habit of goofing around at the most inopportune times.

The man had stopped in his tracks as Olaf approached him. Anna wondered for a moment if he was surprised by the sight of a walking, talking snowman. But she kinda doubted it. If this guy worked for the Story-Keeper, surely he had seen stranger things than that.

Suddenly the man chuckled. "Greetings, Olaf," He said pleasantly. "A pleasure to meet you." He raised his head to look back at Anna. "Princess Anna, I presume?"

"Um...yes," Anna replied. Suddenly she remembered her manners and gave him a short bow. "Welcome to Arendelle, sir..."

"Raphael," The man, who was still kneeling, bowed his head to her. "Lord Firefly has tasked me and my men with protecting Arendelle and assisting you in any way we can."

"You certainly brought enough people," Kristoff couldn't help saying as he looked at the ships again. Okay, if the Story-Keeper had this many people at his disposal, why didn't he just use _them_ in his battle against the Shrouded Queen instead of having Elsa do it? Did it have to do with those _rules_he kept going on about? So far it was the only explanation Kristoff could think of that made some degree of sense.

"A precaution," Raphael said as he got up. "Lord Firefly wanted to make sure that if anyone dares threaten Arendelle, you would have the might needed to fend them off. And you have my word; my men are more than capable of doing so."

Anna smiled. This was turning out to be a little easier than she thought. "Arendelle thanks you, Sir Raphael, as it does to Lord Firefly."

"It is our pleasure, milady," Raphael said. Then he turned to the boats. "Alright, men. Fall out!"

One by one, more men began marching out of the boats, all carrying various weapons, looking all like they were ready for war. Anna wondered if that really was the case. The Story-Keeper feared Arendelle might get attacked because of people's fear of Elsa. But at the same time, if word got out Elsa was gone, the kingdom might still get attacked because it didn't have its magical queen to protect it. Anna sighed. When did everything have to become so complicated? Why couldn't it just be her and Elsa having fun like they used to?

…

Meanwhile, Elsa was having some issues of her own. Right now she was pacing back and forth within her room as the TARDIS continued its journey to Berk. She was trying to keep her nervousness in check, with minimum success judging by the ice forming on the floor.

She didn't know how much closer they were to Berk and she was still running through ideas on how to convince the Vikings of forming an alliance once she and Daniel arrived. Her guide had entertained her with stories of Hiccup and his friends; the knowledgeable Fishlegs, the arrogant Snotlout, the destructive twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and finally Astrid, Hiccup's intimidating yet caring girlfriend. Daniel could go on and on about their numerous accomplishments; from their battles with vicious dragons like the colossal Red Death, to protecting Berk from twisted humans like Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. And from what Elsa could gather about the main hero of these tales was that Hiccup would in fact make a good ally. Aside from being resourceful, brave, and caring, he was also willing to look past unfriendly assumptions. But of course Elsa still needed to work on making him an ally.

Despite living in a world full of dragons, Elsa doubted Hiccup would believe she was from another world and caught up in a game between two powerful entities without some kind of proof. After all, Elsa herself had not believed the Story-Keeper until he demonstrated his own power.

Speaking of powers, there was the issue of hers. Daniel told her that the Vikings of Berk were quick to assume things along with possessing a nasty habit of attacking first and rarely asking questions. Elsa sighed. Her first new world and already she had such a large task ahead of her. Though, in all fairness, the Story-Keeper never actually said it was going to be easy.

Elsa was so deep in thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin by the sudden knocking at her door.

"Elsa?" Daniel called from the other side. "You in there?"

Elsa took a moment to relax and, noticing the ice, began hastily removing it. Once she was certain she had calmed down enough, she answered. "Yes, I'm here. Come on in."

The door opened and Daniel stuck his head in. "Hey, Elsa. Everything okay?"

Elsa sighed as she sat on her bed. "I'm just hoping we can get the Vikings on our side."

Daniel nodded sympathetically, understanding how big a job Elsa had before her. But Elsa was also glad that Daniel was here. She could really use some advice and just someone to trade ideas with.

"The problem is, I'm not sure _how_to approach them," Elsa then went on to explain all the thoughts and worries that had been plaguing her during their little voyage. Once she was finished, Daniel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," He said after a moment. "I can see why this is troubling you."

"What do you think I should do?" Elsa wondered.

Daniel scrunched his face up as he ran scenarios in his head. "Hmm. Well, I've read enough stories to know where this is going. Okay not this _exact_situation, but still, I've got a pretty good idea."

"Any idea would be good right now," Elsa said with a sigh. "So what _do_ you think would be the best course of action for me to take?"

"Well, I personally think we should try to focus on Hiccup and Stoick the most. Hiccup's more open-minded than everyone else and Stoick _is_the chief."

Now came the part Elsa was dreading most. "What about my powers?"

"Riiiight. Your powers," Daniel let out a huff of air. "_That_, I really think we should show Stoick and Hiccup as soon as possible."

Well that certainly took Elsa by surprise. While she had a feeling the Vikings would find out about her powers sooner or later, she wasn't expecting to show them right away…unless absolutely necessary.

"Why do you think I should show my powers so soon?" Elsa asked, curious as to what was going on in her friend's mind.

"Well, the way I see it," Daniel said. "If we keep your powers, and the mission, a secret, there's always a high chance the Vikings will find out on their own and get angry that we haven't been completely honest with them. And when allies learn that they're keeping secrets from each other..." Daniel cringed. "It never really ends well. But...if Stoick sees that we are willing to be completely open with him, he'll appreciate our honesty and _hopefully_agree to help us. With a big emphasis on the hopefully part."

"Should we really be so open with them?" Elsa couldn't help wondering. Sure Daniel knew more about Berk but Elsa was still uncertain about such an unorthodox tactic.

"If they were total strangers, then no, definitely don't be so open," Daniel admitted. "But I know these people, so it's fine."

Elsa rubbed her hands together. "Very well. I will trust your judgment on this. I just hope it works."

"You and me both," Daniel added dryly. "Fingers crossed." He even crossed his fingers in front of Elsa for emphasis.

Elsa chuckled for a moment before looking down at her hands, which were tucked away in her lap. Daniel ruffled his hair at seeing Elsa so worried.

"Why don't you come back on deck?" He offered before joking adding "Maybe some nice, refreshing, ocean air will help calm your nerves."

Elsa gave a small smile. Maybe taking a break _would_ help. "Sounds good." She said as she got up.

"In the meantime," Daniel said. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and rustle us up some grub for lunch. I'm starving, how about you?"

Elsa realized that she and Daniel had not eaten recently and was starting to feel a bit hungry herself. "Lunch sounds perfect."

"What are you hungry for?" Daniel asked.

"How about some of those foods from your world that you told me about," Elsa suggested. "From he way you've described them, they sound absolutely delicious."

Daniel grinned. "Sounds good to me. And I think the Story-Keeper gave us enough food to last us months! Odds are some of that stuff can be used to cook up the kind of food I've told you about. Now, you have any particular food in mind?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment before "How about pizza? You were always talking about that the most."

Daniel clapped his hands and rubbed them with glee. "Sounds like a plan. One pizza coming right up!" With that, he made a dash to the kitchen.

Laughing to herself, Elsa made her way back onto the deck. She closed her eyes, breathing in the ocean air and feeling the breeze on her skin. It was rather nice.

Unable to help herself, Elsa looked into the water, wondering if there were any of those Tidal class dragons swimming down there. But alas, even if there were dragons down there, all Elsa could see was her reflection in the water. She thought about asking Daniel more about the dragons, maybe over lunch. It was as good a conversation as any. And Elsa really wanted to be prepared in case they ran into anymore dragons.

Also, what of potential enemies in this world? From what Daniel told her about Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged, both sounded like people the Shrouded Queen could work with. Then there were dangerous dragons like the Red Death. Elsa shivered as she remembered Daniel's description of the mighty behemoth. Oh so many questions and hardly any answers.

Elsa's attention was drawn by a splashing noise nearby. She turned to the sound and spotted…well she couldn't tell if they were dragons or some strange type of fish. The creatures had flat bodies held up by triangular wings. Spikes ran down from their head to their backs, and horns stuck out from the top of their noses. Elsa couldn't help noticing the rather long, sharp, and pointy teeth those creatures held. Elsa braced herself to defend the TARDIS but so far the dragons weren't giving the ship any mind.

At that moment, Daniel came back out. "Hey, Elsa. The pizza's in the oven and should be ready…" Then his eyes landed on the nearby dragons. "Oh, Thunderdrums. I was wondering if we were gonna run into those guys out here." If Elsa wasn't so focused on their new company, she might have commented on how casual Daniel was acting.

"Thunderdrums?" She repeated.

"As you could probably tell, these guys are Tidal Class dragons," Daniel informed her. "Their name comes from their awesome ability to unleash powerful blasts of sound from their mouths. It's been said that when a baby Thunderdrums first hatches from its egg, it unleashes a sonic scream so loud that it rattles the sky."

"Wow," Elsa breathed as she stared back at the Thunderdrums. "Will they…attack us?"

"Doesn't look it," Daniel said as he studied the Thunderdrums. "As far as I know, these guys are primarily fish eaters. I don't think they'll bother us as long as we don't bother them first."

Elsa decided to take Daniel's word for it, but she remained on guard in case they had to fight.

"You know," Daniel went on. "A Thunderdrum would be a pretty cool dragon to have. I always was a fan of sound powers. Hmm." He pouted. "Now I wish the Story-Keeper had given me some kind of sonic weapon."

Elsa giggled. "Well, maybe one of the worlds we'll go to might have sonic weapons that your Omni-Gun can mimic."

Daniel brightened at that. "Hey, yeah." Then he pouted. "But then it'll lose that form once we leave that world."

Elsa just shook at her head. "Now you're suddenly picky about your weapon?"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Daniel said. "The Omni-Gun _is _awesome. But its limitations are a bit of a buzzkill."

It had taken Elsa time to understand all the phrases and sayings Daniel used, but in time she adjusted to them.

"Well, from what you've told me about guns, even the weakest of them are still quite powerful," Elsa said in an attempt to cheer him up. "I don't think there are any defenses in a world like this that can stand up to it."

"Except maybe dragon scales," Daniel pulled the Omni-Gun out and studied it, remembering his thoughts from before. "Guess I'll have to hit a dragon in just the right spot in order to do any damage." He looked over at the Darwin, now dangling from his belt courtesy of a piece of cloth. "Or maybe I'll use the Omni-Gun against humans and use Darwin against dragons. Ugh. Up close and personal with a dragon. Tuh-riffic."

"I thought you were eager to see dragons," Elsa couldn't help teasing.

"Training a dragon is one thing," Daniel pointed out. "Fighting one? I'm not really keen on that."

"You did just fine against that snaptrapper," Elsa pointed out in turn.

"I barely did anything," Daniel admitted. "At the most I just startled and irritated it. You're the one who did the real fighting, Elsa."

"But you were the one who realized those chocolate smelling flowers were a dragon and saved me in the nick of time," Elsa reminded him.

"Well yeah, there's that," Daniel acknowledged. He grinned. "You know, I think we're already making a pretty good team."

Elsa smiled now. "Yes, I believe we are. And don't worry. Something tells me you'll have plenty of opportunities to show what you can do before our adventure is over."

Daniel chuckled nervously. "Something tells me you're more than right about that."

Elsa just smiled at him.

"Come on," Daniel said. "Let's go see how that pizza's doing."

"That sounds good," Elsa said. "I am starting to get quite hungry."

"Well then," Daniel grinned. "Let's be on our way."

With that, the two went back inside the TARDIS to eat.

…

Elsa had to admit, the pizza was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was a baked disk of bread with a type of tomato sauce, various cheeses, and slices of meat Daniel called pepperoni on it. He explained that pizzas could come with various toppings but pepperoni was the most basic and he felt it was a good option for Elsa's very first pizza.

"How exactly do we eat this?" Elsa couldn't help wondering as Daniel put the pizza on the kitchen counter. He then pulled out a circular blade with a handle.

"With our hands," Daneil replied as he proceeded to cut the pizza into slices like a pie.

"Our hands?" Elsa asked, taken aback.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Like this." He pulled a slice from the set and began biting into it from the tip. "But I recommend having some napkins with you. Pizza can be a bit greasy and messy at times."

Elsa didn't know what to say. But, Daniel insisted it was good and the smell of the pizza was certainly appetizing. Well, if it was a popular dish back in Daniel's world…

Elsa hesitantly took a slice of pizza, held it in front of her face, and bit into it. The moment she took a bit, she was greeted by the warmth of the sauce, the chewiness of the cheese and the crunch of the bread.

"Mmm," She sighed in content as she chewed her bite, savoring in the taste and then swallowing. "This is delicious!"

Daniel laughed. "I'm glad you like it, Elsa. Congratulations! You're the first person in Arendelle to have eaten pizza!"

Elsa licked some sauce off her fingers. "This is really good though, Daniel. You should teach the chefs how to make it so that we can have more pizza more often."

Daniel chuckled before smirking. "You know, I might actually take you up on that."

"I'm glad you know how to cook," Elsa said and she meant it. Due to having servants who made everything for her, Elsa knew little to nothing about how to prepare food. This, in retrospect, caused her to wonder how she would have sustained herself if she had stayed in her ice castle for the rest of her life. In her defense, however, she had been so elated to be free at the time that she hadn't even thought about food or hunger.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm decent enough. My younger brother's the real chef of the family. I just picked up a few things from him really."

"Well I think you did it perfectly," Elsa said, helping herself to another slice.

Daniel smirked. "The Queen of Arendelle approves of my cooking. My life is complete now."

"Oh hush," Elsa retorted as she took a bite into her second slice and sighed in content. "Oh, this is absolutely delicious."

Seeing how much she was enjoying her food, Daniel chuckled "Should I leave you and the pizza alone for a moment?"

That resulted in him getting buried underneath a pile of snow.

"E-everyo-one'ssss a c-c-critic." He grumbled through his shivering.

And so, once Daniel got out of his snow mound, the two continued eating. So caught up in their meal were they, that they failed to notice their ship had subtly changed from their original course and picked up speed.

…

Figuring that they weren't getting to Berk anytime soon, Elsa and Daniel decided to stay in the TARDIS and try to find ways to pass the time. Elsa noticed Daniel scuffling about, as if looking for something specific. He kept going back and forth, his frustration becoming more and more visible. Tired of being left in the dark, Elsa finally asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if this place has a TV room." Daniel explained.

Ah, yes. A TV. The box that could show those moving, talking pictures Daniel had told her so much about.

"Why are you looking for a TV room?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, we have some time to kill, so why don't I show you your very first movie?" Daniel suggested.

Ah, yes. The movie was what contained the moving pictures, the TV just projected what was inside the movie.

"Any luck?" She asked half-jokingly.

Daniel huffed. "None so far," He thought that maybe if they had a TV room, it might have movies Daniel could use as a visual aid for Elsa, like the How To Train Your Dragon DVD. Wouldn't that be something; actually watching the movie of the world they were in. But, sadly, after numerous attempts scouring around, Daniel found nothing even remotely close to a TV room.

"Well this sucks," He said once he gave up his fruitless searching.

Elsa had to admit she was a little disappointed not to see an actual movie, but she decided not to let it get her down. "How about we find something else instead?"

Daniel was just about to reply until the TARDIS suddenly lurched, sending Elsa and Daniel sprawling to the ground.

"What happened?" Elsa wondered as she picked herself up. "Have we reached Berk?"

"We reached somewhere at least," Daniel said as he also got up. "Might as well go and look. Sure hope we didn't hit an iceberg."

"Why an iceberg?" Elsa asked.

"Inside joke," Daniel replied cheekily, much to Elsa's annoyance.

When the two exited the TARDIS doors, they were greeted to the sight of ice, ice all around them.

"Me and my big mouth," Daniel muttered.

"Are...are we near Berk?" Elsa asked, seeing ice and glaciers that seemed to go on for leagues.

"I...I don't really know," Daniel admitted. "I mean, the only time Berk's ever been frozen was at winter." He started thinking of both the short film Gift of the Night Fury and an episode from the TV show's second season. The irony of _Frozen_ being the title of that particular episode was not lost on him. "And it's never been this bad."

Elsa stared out at the vast ice before them, suddenly becoming apprehensive. Something about this place just felt so…ominous to her.

"Well this is a fine development," Daniel said sarcastically, suddenly wishing he had a telescope with him. "Think you can take care of this, Elsa?"

Elsa smiled while raising a brow. "Is that a challenge, Daniel?"

Daniel just grinned back. "Just want to see how well the Story-Keeper's training has paid off."

Elsa smiled as she raised her arms. "Watch."

Reaching out her power to the ice surrounding their vessel, Elsa raised her arms in a way that reminded Daniel of the Sorcerer from Fantasia. The ice began breaking up into chunks. Elsa waved her hands again and the chunks began drifting apart, slowly but surely clearing a path for them. Without the ice hindering it, the TARDIS began moving again.

"Way to go, Elsa," Daniel chuckled. Suddenly he shivered. "Um…on that note, I'm gonna go get some warmer clothes before I get frostbite." And so Daniel dashed back inside.

While Daniel was getting warmer clothes, Elsa focused on moving the ice away from the TARDIS. She was in her element, figuratively and literally. Nonetheless, Elsa remained wary of her surroundings.

After a few minutes Daniel came back out in a thick, hooded jacket and pants. He still wore his hat though, which he adjusted with a gloved hand.

"How are we doing?" He asked.

"We are making progress but there is a lot of ice here," Elsa told him.

Daniel nodded as he took in their surroundings. The more he look, the more he was certain they were nowhere near Berk. So where _were_they?

As they made their way through the ice, Elsa gasped at the sight she saw up ahead. Next to her, Daniel was about to ask what was up…when he saw it too. "Uh...wow."

Up ahead was a sight the likes of which Elsa and Daniel had never seen before. On its own little island was what appeared to a mountain made out of ice. The ice itself was slightly greenish in color and jutted out in various areas in the shape of large icicles...or spikes. Right away Elsa and Daniel knew this wasn't natural.

"What…is that?" Daniel asked aloud.

"This has to be the work of a dragon, isn't it?" Elsa asked, looking the mountain over. Though she was pretty sure it couldn't be anything else.

"I'd think so," Daniel replied. "But something that big had to have either been made by a herd of dragons or..." He gulped. "A really, _really_huge one."

Elsa gazed at the mountain in apprehension. Then she realized something. "The TARDIS is heading straight towards it!"

"What?!" Daniel looked down and realized it was true. Even though Elsa had cleared a wide path for them, the TARDIS did seem to be going straight at the mountain. "Hey, TARDIS! Knock it off! We need to go to Berk, not whatever that thing is!"

But the TARDIS ignored him and kept straight on towards the ice mountain. Elsa and Daniel looked at each other.

"Should we try the controls?" Elsa suggested.

"I don't know if we'll be able to in time," Daniel replied.

"Well, the TARDIS has to be bringing us here for a reason," Elsa figured. "We might as well find out why."

Daniel eyed the icy mountain and gulped. "I was afraid you'd say that."

But there was a great whooshing sound and suddenly Daniel was no longer on the boat. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him being carried away by a dragon!

"Daniel!" She cried after her friend.

"Put me down, you flying gecko!" Daniel yelled, struggling in the beast's talons while holding onto his hat tightly. Then he looked down and realized how far up he was. "Um, on second thought, forget I said anything!"

Elsa tried to think of something to do when she felt something grab her arms and found herself being hoisted into the air. She looked up and saw that she too had been captured by a dragon. Elsa had little time to think of anything else when she noticed that the dragons that captured them were taking them to…

"They're taking us to the mountain!" She yelled to Daniel.

"That must be their nest!" Daniel guessed, looking back at her.

"Didn't you say that dragon nests have queens?" Elsa asked, recalling all the things Daniel had told her regarding dragons here.

Daniel suddenly paled. "…Yeah."

Elsa remembered all the things Daniel told her about the Red Death, the dragon queen. And it was not something she was looking forward to. She thought about possibly freezing the dragon holding her but she strongly doubted she'd be able to survive the fall.

As the dragons neared the mountain, they suddenly flew towards a gaping hole that served as a makeshift entrance. Inside the mountain, it was mostly dark save for what little light could be shown through the ice. The next thing the two knew, their captors released them and they found themselves on a rock solid floor.

Steadying herself, Elsa ran over to Daniel. "Are you okay?"

Daniel checked himself over. "A little shaken up and my shoulders sting but otherwise I think I'm fine," He said as he adjusted his hat. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said with a small smile.

A growl caught their attention and the two realized they were surrounded by a variety of dragons. Elsa raised her hands, ready to defend herself if necessary. "What…what kind of dragons are these?"

"I…I don't know," Daniel answered with a sense of dread, his hands slowly making their way to his weapons. "I've never seen these kinds before."

Elsa looked around, seeing that they were vastly outnumbered. Could they really fight them all? If she focused her power hard enough, she might be able to freeze them all, but there was the chance one of the dragons would attack them before she got the chance to make her move. But before any action could be done, a voice, a human voice, took them by surprise.

"Who are you?"

The two spun around at the sound of the voice and found themselves face to face with a human woman. She wore a combination of some kind of armor and a furred coat, holding a strange staff with curved ends. She was eyeing Elsa and Daniel with suspicion and anger.

Daniel's eyes widened as he recognized that woman. She was from the trailers for the upcoming How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie. This was Hiccup's long lost mother! And that meant…he and Elsa were in the sequel! How to Train Your Dragon 2 wasn't even out yet and he was already _experiencing_ the movie! But then Daniel, realized with a sinking feeling, since he hadn't watched the movie…he didn't know what was going to happen. He racked his brain to try and remember everything he could from the trailer. Unfortunately, the trailer didn't give away too much. All it showed was that Hiccup was older, he reunites his mom, and some new bad guy capturing dragons. Not much to go on at all.

Hiccup's mother shook her staff, creating a rattling noise. Apparently in response to her actions, the dragons began opening their mouths and creating fire. At first it looked like the dragons were about to start attacking but instead saw that the dragons were holding the fire in their mouths, illuminating the cavern like living lanterns. Just as Daniel remembered from the trailers!

The woman made her way towards Elsa and Daniel. Through the lighting they could see she had auburn hair that was tied back and she had wide, greenish eyes, which were currently giving them a scrutinizing gaze.

"You don't look like Drago's men," She said, looking at the clothes now. Drago? Was that the name of that man from the trailer? The woman suddenly grabbed one of Elsa's sleeves. "Such strange clothes." She said, studying the fabric closely and curiously.

"We're…not from around here," Daniel said sheepishly, though he had a feeling that wasn't going to be very helpful to their cause. He was right as the woman's eyes were still filled with suspicion despite her new-found curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tensely.

Elsa decided on the diplomatic approach. "We apologize for trespassing. Coming here was not our intention. We were actually on our way to Berk when…"

Suddenly the woman's eyes narrowed. "What business do you have with Berk?" Her tone indicated Elsa and Daniel were to choose their words carefully.

"We…we were seeking an audience with Stoick the Vast," Elsa explained, taken aback by the woman's sudden abruptness.

"You want to talk to my dad?"

Daniel's eyes widened. He, Elsa, and the woman all turned their heads to the sound of the new voice. Standing there was none other than Hiccup himself and he looked just like how he did in the trailer. Older, taller, his hair was a lot wilder compared to how it was when he was younger and he had two braids behind his right ear for some reason. His outfit consisted of a combination of leather and a really cool looking armor. He also had what appeared to be a hilt of some kind but there didn't see any weapon attached.

"Hiccup," His mother said.

Elsa stared at him now. So this was Hiccup. What a rather unexpected turn of events this turned out to be. While he was older than Daniel had described him, he matched everything else, being particularly skinny for a Viking but there was something about him that clearly implied there was more to him than met the eye…just like Elsa herself.

"Who are these people?" Hiccup, looking at Elsa and Daniel, though he was far more curious and less suspicious than his mother was.

"I don't know," His mom answered. "They claim they were on their way to Berk to talk to your father."

Hiccup looked back at them, his eyes now filled with a bit of wariness and uncertainty. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to word their situation. "This world is in danger. We were hoping to talk with your father about forging an alliance."

Hiccup and his mother looked at each other apprehensively before looking back at Elsa. "Are you talking about Drago Bludvist?"

Elsa bit her lip. "Actually…I have never heard of this Drago Bludvist before."

Hiccup and his mother were taken aback by this. Whoever this Drago was, he must have been a serious threat if they thought he was a danger to the world.

"If you've never heard of Drago before," Hiccup said. "Then _who_are you talking about?"

"A woman who calls herself the Shrouded Queen," Elsa replied. Hiccup and his mother looked at each other again, but this time in confusion.

"I have never heard of this _Shrouded Queen_ before," Hiccup's mother said, eyeing Elsa. "Why should we believe you?"

Elsa knew she was in a bind and had to keep the situation from escalating, not to mention the risk of her powers acting up. Taking a moment to steady her nerves, she spoke again. "Whether or not you believe me does not change the threat the Shrouded Queen poses."

"Believe us," Daniel said, standing beside Elsa. "If we were really trying to trick you, don't you think we'd make up a better lie?"

"They do have a good point," Hiccup conceded, earning a slightly irritated look from his mother. "Mom, what if they're telling the truth. Maybe this Shrouded Queen could be in league with Drago."

"It's possible," Daniel said, crossing his arms. "This Drago guy sound dangerous, judging from how you two are going on about him. I wouldn't be surprised if they were working together."

Hiccup and his mother shared yet another look, though this time with concern.

"We should at least give them a chance," Hiccup said to his mother, who looked conflicted about the whole thing. She looked like she personally wanted to reject this idea but at the same time, wanted to agree with her son. "Mom…please?"

"You are being far too trusting, Hiccup," His mother said, gently but sternly chiding her son.

"They at least deserve a chance to prove themselves," Hiccup argued. "If they are right about this Shrouded Queen, we'll need their help. Please?"

Elsa was truly amazed. Hiccup was as trusting and open-minded as Daniel told her. She was grateful for that and had a feeling she would need that once she revealed her powers to them.

After a moment, the woman decided. "Very well. I will trust them for now" She looked over at Elsa and Daniel and narrowed her eyes. "But if I find out you have been lying to me…"

"We're not," Daniel said his tone suddenly cold, serious, and final. He never took kindly to people accusing him, or those close to him, of being a liar even with understandable circumstances. Around them the dragons started growling and drawing closer, as if sensing Daniel's hostility and ready to defend their mistress.

Daniel and Hiccup's mother locked eyes, neither one willing to back away. Hiccup and Elsa looked back and forth between them, afraid something bad was going to happen. Finally Hiccup's mother relented. "Very well."

Daniel eased up as well. "Thank you. By the way, who are you and where exactly are we?"

"I am Valka," Hiccup's mom said. "And this is my sanctuary for all my dragons."

A dragon sanctuary? Yes, Daniel remembered from the trailers that Valka had been rescuing dragons…but there was loads of dragons she had rescued. And they were in some kind of paradise-like place, not some ice mountain.

Elsa bowed. "I am Elsa and this is my companion and guide, Daniel Jackson." Daniel nodded his head to Hiccup and Valka.

Hiccup held out his hand. "I'm…"

"We know who you are," Daniel said, taking Hiccup's hand and shaking it up and down. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast, trainer of dragons and the only Viking known to have trained a _Night Fury_."

Hiccup was surprised by this. "Um…well…that was…unexpected and…a little bit creepy."

Daniel grinned. "Sorry about that, but the people of my land know a lot about you and your adventures. You're quite popular where I'm from."

Hiccup had no idea how to respond to that. "Um…good to know. So, uh…Berk is in the complete opposite direction. How in the world did you wind up here?"

Now that was a hard question to answer. Elsa looked over at Daniel for suggestions. "We wanted to go to Berk, but our ship had other ideas," He said with a grin.

Hiccup and Valka shared a look with each other before looking back at Daniel.

"Your…_ship_had other ideas?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Yep," Daniel's grin grew and Elsa immediately realized what he was doing.

"Okay…," Hiccup shifted a little. "You're…kinda acting like your ship has a mind of its own."

Daniel's grin was now wide enough to show all his teeth. "It does. It's probably here by now."

Hiccup was completely baffled. "Uh..."

"You'll find out later," Daniel said cryptically, though Elsa could tell from his grin that he was deliberately teasing Hiccup.

"Please excuse him," Elsa apologized with a bow. "He has a rather unusual sense of humor."

"I see," Valka said, raising a brow at Daniel.

"So," Elsa said, trying to find a way to change topics. "You said that this place was a sanctuary for dragons?"

Valka nodded then tilted her head before heading off, Hiccup right behind her. Realizing that they were supposed to follow, Elsa and Daniel immediately went after them. Valk and Hiccup were leading them down a pathway through strange rocks that were somehow shaped exactly like stone pillars. Elsa was too busy trying to keep up with the two Vikings but Daniel was curious as to how the rocks could naturally be shaped that way.

"For twenty years, I have been rescuing dragons from those like Drago," Valka said. "Who wish to use dragons for their own cruel purposes."

"What exactly is this Drago doing?" Elsa asked.

"He's capturing dragons for some kind of dragon army," Hiccup called back.

Elsa's eyes widened. A dragon _army?_ She now understood why Valka thought Drago was the threat she was talking about. Elsa had a feeling that if someone managed to create an army of dragons, they would have the power to conquer the entire world.

"Heh, sounds like quite the friendly fella," Daniel snarked.

"Drago is anything but friendly," Valka replied. "He is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Elsa and Daniel were becoming more and more convinced that Drago Bludvist was the kind of person who could be in league with the Shrouded Queen, he sounded like the type of person she would recruit. This thought made Daniel particularly anxious. If she had recruited Dagur or Alvin, at least Daniel knew how to deal with them. But he knew absolutely nothing on Drago other than wanting to build a dragon army.

How many dragons did he already have? Did he have a personal dragon? If so, what kind was it? How did he fight on his own? His memory was a little fuzzy but he also remembered that Drago had an armada of humans as well. And they had traps meant to capture dragons! Oh, how could he have assumed that he and Elsa were arriving before the events of the second movie?! He was in unfamiliar territory here…and he didn't like it one bit. If he didn't know what to expect, how could he do his job as a guide? He reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand.

Elsa looked back at him. "What is it, Daniel?"

"Elsa…I barely know anything about this Drago guy," Daniel whispered fiercely. "All I know is that he's capturing dragons and has an armada."

Elsa was caught off guard by how Daniel was acting. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't know we'd be going up against him." Daniel explained.

Elsa paused, taking in this new information. "I see."

Daniel lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

Elsa blinked. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For not having any useful information about Drago," Daniel said, depressed.

Elsa smiled. "Daniel, your information _has_been useful. We may not know much about him yet but we do know that he _is_ a serious threat. I don't think I could have gotten even this far without you."

"We haven't really done anything," Daniel pointed out. "Or at least, we haven't done anything that you _really_ needed my help for."

"But I know I will," Elsa said, smiling at her friend, giving him back some of his confidence.

"Hey!" Hiccup called back, startling the two. "Are you coming?"

"W-we're on our way," Elsa called back before looking at Daniel. "Come on."

"Right," Daniel said and immediately they followed Hiccup and Valka again. Daniel spotted a rock that led to the way they needed to go and jumped, his long legs allowing him to leg over. He quickly turned and helped Elsa up. Afterwards they resumed following.

But what they saw next left them speechless. They were out of the cavern and gazing into a paradise, the exact same one Daniel saw in the trailer, lush with plant-life and numerous dragons. The two travelers couldn't tell if there were hundreds of them.

"I…incredible," Elsa said, staring at the amazing sight before her.

"How…how was this possible?" Daniel asked aloud. "How can there be life…in a mountain made out of ice?"

Valka opened her mouth to answer but a growling sound drew everyone's attention. Elsa turned her head and instinctively took a step backwards at the large dragon that was beside them. It was fairly muscular with a flat face and an eyebrow like structure that made it look a bit like an owl. It had four powerful looking bat-like wings and no forelegs. This, combined with its yellow eyes and menacingly sharp teeth made it far more intimidating than the snaptrapper Elsa and Daniel ran into earlier.

Elsa then spotted a second dragon. This one was smaller but black as night, studying them curiously with wide eyes, giving it a cat-like appearance. Elsa stared at the dragon. No…this couldn't be…it couldn't possibly be…

Daniel noticed her baffled look and chuckled. "Elsa…that's Toothless."

Toothless titled his head in surprise, having never met this human before.

Elsa stared, then blinked rapidly. "That's…Toothless?"

Daniel patted her shoulder. "Yep. The legendary Night Fury himself."

Toothless appeared quite flattered at being called legendary.

Elsa still couldn't believe it. "He's…so…adorable!"

Now it was Toothless' turn to stare. In fact, Hiccup, Valka, and the other dragon all stared at Elsa, while Daniel stepped back, laughing.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that about a Night Fury," Hiccup muttered to himself.

"You gotta admit," Daniel said. "When Toothless is in a good mode, he is kinda adorable."

Toothless shot him an irritated look, but Daniel only laughed harder. Toothless was just as priceless as he was in the movie. Elsa herself had to fight back a giggle at Toothless' actions. It was so hard for her to imagine this adorable creature as the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

"Ah, man," Daniel said once he caught his breath. "I'm so glad to get that out of my system." He looked over at the other dragon, which he assumed was Valka's. "Who's this?"

Valka went over to the dragon and gently stroked one of its wings. "This is Cloudjumper."

"And what kind of dragon is Cloudjumper?" Daniel asked.

"He's a Stormcutter." Valka explained.

"Oh that is an awesome name for a dragon type," Daniel said. "_Stormcutter._ I love it!" And he also figured out what kind of dragon he wanted to train. Cloudjumper looked pretty cool. Daniel wouldn't mind having a dragon like him. That reminded him.

"Hey, um…Valka?" Daniel asked. "How…how exactly was this made?" He gestured to the strange paradise and the icy walls and ceiling.

Valka gave Daniel a mischievous smile. "By him." She moved to the edge of where they were standing. "The king of all dragons."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other. _King? _Dragons had a _king? _They went over to where Valka was standing and their eyes landed on a sight below them that was absolutely jaw-dropping.

"Behold," Valka said with a bit of pride. "The great Bewilderbeast."

Down below, resting in a pool of water was a colossal dragon. One possibly as big as the Red Death, if not bigger. It was snow white, with spikes running down its body. A bunch of them formed around the behemoth's massive head like a spiky mane and the beast bore massive mammoth like tusks protruding from either side of its jaws.

Elsa was both amazed and terrified at the same time. Daniel was not faring any better.

"With his icy breath, the Bewilderbeast created this safe haven for all dragons, and they follow him," Valka said.

"Except baby dragons," Hiccup added. "Nobody controls them."

Elsa felt an incredible amount of respect for this beast, most likely due to the fact that they were both technically royalty, cared about their subjects, and wielded the same kind of power.

"May…may I meet him?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Valka smiled. "Of course." She started heading down a pathway. Elsa quickly followed. Daniel and Hiccup went after them, the former never taking his eyes off the incredible titan before him.

"If we get Elsa a Bewilderbeast," Daniel muttered. "We're gonna need a bigger TARDIS."

Valka let Elsa to a plateau near the Bewilderbeast. The great giant, sensing their presence, shifted his body and raised his head, staring directly at Elsa. Said Snow Queen felt her heart racing as it felt like the mighty creature was staring right into her snow. Unable to help herself, Elsa bowed to the Bewilderbeast. Daniel immediately followed, not wanting the king of dragons to think he was being disrespectful. The beast responded by gently blowing a light mist at her and Daniel. Both reeled back in surprise. The mist was cold, though this naturally had no effect on Elsa, but the two also discovered there was now some light frost on their clothes.

Valka and Hiccup chuckled at the sight. Even Toothless and Cloudjumper were amused. "That means he likes you," Hiccup explained.

"And if he likes you, then you must be trustworthy after all," Valka added.

Elsa, without thinking, smiled and raised her hands, playfully unleashing her own blast of snow at the Bewilderbeast. When the behemoth's eyes widened in surprise, Elsa finally came to grips with what she did. Hesitantly, she looked over at Valka and Hiccup, who were staring at her with open-mouthed shock. Even their dragons were surprised by this discovery. Daniel just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…we were working on how to tell you about that," He said.

Valka was still staring at Elsa in wonder. "How…how…"

Elsa rubbed her hands. "I…I have magical powers," She explained. "I can create and control ice and snow. Um…what was that name you called it, Daniel?"

"Cryomancy," Daniel said, crossing his arms and waiting for what Valka and Hiccup would do.

"In…incredible," Hiccup said, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "How…did you always have these powers?"

"Yes," Elsa said with a nod for emphasis. "I was born with these powers."

"Remarkable," Valka said. Then she became suspicious. "And were you truly intending on telling us about this?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Daniel thought it best not to hide any secrets from you, to show you that we mean no harm."

"We were waiting for the right time to tell you," Daniel added. "But…now's a good a time as any, I guess."

Valka looked at Daniel and then back at Elsa. She could see the young woman was hopeful and fearful at the same time. Valka could understand them a little bit better now. She knew that the world was full of people who did not understand, like Stoick and the Vikings of Berk. She was still skeptical that Hiccup's father had changed his views on dragons and actually feared the worst if Stoick ever found out about this girl and her powers.

Just then there was a low rumbling noise coming from the Bewilderbeast, drawing everyone's attention to him. Ever since Elsa displayed her powers, the king of dragons had been studying her closely. Elsa was doing her best to stay composed. The giant studied her for a few more minutes before doing something that left the dragons in shock and made Valka gasp. The Bewilderbeast dipped its head toward Elsa…almost like he was bowing to her. Then he unleashed another gentle mist at her.

"Incredible," Valka breathed. "The Bewilderbeast acknowledges you."

It took Elsa a moment to gather her voice. "I am honored."

"You should be," Valka said with an excited smile. "He can see that you are special if he is willing to bow his head to you."

Daniel felt kinda bummed that he wasn't acknowledged too. But…he knew Elsa definitely deserved this for sure.

"If the Bewilderbeast has acknowledged you, then I shall trust you," Valka said. "Welcome."

Elsa and Daniel both bowed to her. "Thank you for your hospitality." Elsa said.

Valka smiled. "Come…we were just about to cook dinner when we realized we had guests. Are you hungry?"

"No thank you, we ate recently," Elsa assured her. "Would it be alright if we stay here for right now? Amongst the dragons?"

"I don't see why not," Valka said. "But be gentle and try not to provoke them. The dragons here are peaceful but very territorial if they believe an enemy is near."

"I kinda figured that one," Daniel rubbed his shoulders, which ached from when one of the dragons had grabbed him. "My arms are gonna sore for a week."

Valka's smile turned sheepish now. "Sorry about that…but we didn't know who you were."

"You were protecting your home from possible invaders," Elsa said in understanding. "Perfectly reasonable."

"Meh," Daniel said, still rubbing his shoulders and earning a slightly irritated look from Elsa.

Valka just chuckled at them before heading off. Hiccup on the other hand chose to stay behind and talk with their guests.

"So…where are you from anyway?" Hiccup asked, looking really interested in learning from these newcomers.

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other, Elsa wondering what she should do. Daniel just shrugged, which was not very helpful at all.

Daniel decided that they might as well tell some of the truth. Once they got the TARDIS back, they could explain all of the rest with ease. Plus…he was kinda eager to see Hiccup's face once he saw the inside of the TARDIS. "Well, Elsa is from Arendelle. I'm from place a called America."

"Huh," Hiccup said, intrigued by places he had never heard of before. "Arendelle and America. What are they like?"

"First of all, they are very far away," Daniel said, a hint of playfulness in his voice that only Elsa could pick up. "You might even say they're worlds apart. In fact…they _are_ worlds apart."

Hiccup did a double take at that. "Uh…what does that mean?"

Daniel grinned as he pulled out his TARDIS key. "Hiccup…have I got a show for you."

Elsa stared at Daniel's key. "Are you sure we should show him?" She asked.

"Show me what?" Hiccup asked, suddenly becoming very concerned.

"I think so," Daniel said to Elsa. "Hiccup of all people definitely deserves this."

Elsa sighed. "Well…if you're sure, Daniel, then I trust you."

"Would you two please tell me what's going on?" Hiccup asked, now becoming worried.

Elsa looked over at Daniel now. "Hiccup…would you like to see our ship?"

**End of Chapter**

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I really couldn't make up my mind about what to write. I kept changing my mind and going back and forth between ideas. I'll acknowledge that there was no action in this chapter and I'm sorry. But this chapter is really just the warm up for the big event coming up next chapter.**

**As you could tell by now, Elsa and Daniel are participating in the events of How To Train Your Dragon 2. But once the movie is over, it doesn't mean Elsa and Daniel's adventures here will be. Oh no, the events of the movie are just the opening act. Their adventures here have only just begun.**

**By the way, for those of you who have read my Legend of Korra fic, titled****_Korrasami: Even_******_**Then**_**_,_********you'll have noticed that I have started something called Bigby's Den. It's sort of an author's note-like segment that takes place at the end of each chapter, where I discuss my stories and related topics with my favorite characters, usually whichever ones the story is about. For example, the Bigby's Den in my Legend of Korra fic featured me talking to the main characters Korra and Asami.**

**However, I don't have a Bigby's Den for this chapter. Before I made the Korra fic, I was still working on this. Since this chapter technically came first, it feels a little weird for me to add a Bigby's Den here. However, there will be a Bigby's Den in the next chapter. Which is posted immediately after this one. See, this chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two separate chapters.**

**Anyway, for those of you who might be wondering why there****_isn't_********a TV room in the TARDIS, well I was originally going to put one in but then realized that if Elsa could just watch the movies and learned enough on her own then there wouldn't be any point of her having Daniel around. So I had it that the Story-Keeper deliberately left out a TV room.**

**Of course, I didn't think of this when already confirming that the TARDIS has a massive library. I might have it that the library is full of books that aren't from our world. Most likely books that are from the other worlds of the multiverse. That way Daniel still has a purpose.**

**I will confess, when I watched Frozen the first few times, I was one of those people who liked Elsa way more than Anna. Now I never****_disliked_********Anna or had any problem with her at all. But I definitely favored Elsa more than her. And to be honest, even though Anna**_**is**_**the main protagonist of Frozen, it's not surprising that Elsa is more popular between them.**

**The reasons may vary a bit between viewers but they are usually similar; some think Anna is a flatter character than Elsa, others think Anna is cliche and stereotypical due to wanting to find true love, others don't like how easily she fell for Hans (as if being lectured by everybody and his brother within the movie wasn't bad enough for the poor girl) and for falling for Kristoff almost as fast, others even think Anna is just plain stupid. Now I definitely don't think that. Sure Anna is reckless and has a hard time listening to reason once her mind is set on something, but I definitely don't think she's stupid. Though the biggest reason, I think, for Elsa's bigger popularity is simply because she's the one who has powers. I'll confess that was the biggest reason for me in the beginning.**

**However, my newest friend, Nerfherder97, pointed out Anna's positive qualities such as her dedication to her sister, her loving heart, her vast determination, and incredible (though reckless) courage. As such, I have come to see Anna as just as special as Elsa. I also don't have a problem with her and Kristoff hooking up. Sure they only knew each other for a short time but hey, I think that after all the crazy stuff they went through in the movie is a good excuse for them to take an interest in each least they're taking it slower instead of getting married right away, so that's something right?**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. All I'm saying is that I've come to see Anna in a new light and I feel bad suddenly separating her from Elsa, especially since the main theme of Frozen was about the bond between the two sisters. But, since I've already established that she couldn't go with Elsa, it would be 'jumping the shark' if I have her suddenly join Elsa and Daniel on their adventures right now. However, I'm not going to have her just disappear from the story until who knows when. Maybe in the future I will have Anna join but definitely not right now, where Elsa and Daniel themselves are still new at everything.**

**I was originally going to have more scenes with Arendelle in this chapter, but I decided against it. I don't mind showing what Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf are all doing in Elsa's absence, but I also need to make sure that the Arendelle scenes aren't overdone. This feels like the better choice since I was originally going to have Elsa write to Anna just about every chapter, but that sounds like a little too much. So I'm gonna keep Elsa and Anna's letter exchange moderate, probably whenever Elsa or Anna has something really big to write to each other about. Or maybe I'll have it that they write to each other every other chapter. I haven't made a final decision yet.**

**Anyway , this is all I have to say for this chapter. I'll cover more stuff in the next one. See you all then. Take care!**


	4. How to Fight a Dragon's War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon**

**Yep, it's a double update. Considering how long I've had my readers waiting for it, they deserve it. Also, the original chapter was just too big so I split into two. Two chapters for the price of one, eh?**

**Plus, I would like to thank Sallem Cortez and Incredible Muffin, as they're ideas were a big help in this. Enjoy, everyone!**

**How to Fight a Dragon's War**

Hiccup's reaction to seeing the TARDIS, which had reverted back to the form of a wardrobe, appear right in front of him was priceless. His reaction to seeing the inside of the TARDIS? Even more so. The poor Viking was left in stunned silence as Elsa and Daniel explained their situation to him.

"So…when you said worlds apart," Hiccup said to Daniel once explanations were out of the way. "You meant it."

The two travelers nodded. Hiccup brought a hand to his head.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Elsa said sympathetically. "But it's real."

"I figured," Hiccup said. "I pinched myself enough times."

This was true. The moment Hiccup saw the TARDIS's interior, he pinched himself repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Well," Daniel said with a grin. "At least you can't accuse us of keeping secrets from you."

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah…there's that."

He got up, hand still at his head, and began pacing. "This is a little too much to take in one day. I find out there's a man building a dragon army, my mom's alive and apparently a dragon rescuer, I met two strangers, one who has ice powers by the way, and learn they're from another _world_, hired by some guy called the Story-Keeper to protect _other _worlds from someone who calls herself the Shrouded Queen. Speaking of which..." He looked over at Elsa. "You're actually the _queen_ of your land?!"

Elsa smiled awkwardly at Hiccup.

"I'm taking to a queen who's from another world and has magic ice powers," Hiccup rubbed his head. "Am I having a breakdown right now? Because I feel like I am." Toothless was at his buddy's side, who Hiccup appreciatively leaned again. "Thanks, bud."

"Like Elsa said, it's a lot to take in," Daniel said. "But consider it a gesture of how far we're willing to earn your trust."

Elsa nodded. "Daniel has told me about all the amazing things you've done and believes you and your friends would be valuable allies to us. And in turn, we will help you however we can."

"Well," Hiccup said, still in a daze. "Glad to hear that."

"Well, Hiccup," Daniel said. "What do you think we should do first?"

"Um, right. Actually…I was actually planning on talking with Drago," Hiccup said.

"Talk to him? Why?" Elsa wondered.

"Well, I was hoping to reason with him," Hiccup explained.

"Reason with him?" Daniel raised a brow. "Are you sure you can? From what you and your mother have said, this Drago guy doesn't sound like a reasonable guy. Especially if he turns out to be in league with the Shrouded Queen."

"Well, we don't know for sure if Drago _is_ working with this Shrouded Queen," Hiccup argued reasonably. Neither of his new companions could argue with that. "I have to try at least."

Elsa, due to her position, understood Hiccup. "You do deserve to at least try and reason with him."

Hiccup smiled in relief, glad to know somebody was on his side.

"Yeah, you do deserve to at least try," Daniel conceded. "But where I'm from, we have a saying: Hope for the best but prepare for the worst. You can try to reason with Drago if you want, but just be ready in case Drago doesn't want to listen."

Hiccup had mixed feelings about that. On the other hand, Daniel sounded like he was pretty sure things were gonna turn bad regardless. But Hiccup accepted the fact that his newfound allies were at least willing to give him a chance to talk to Drago. nodded. "That's fair." His face lit up as he got an idea. "Maybe you could come with me."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other. "Us?"

"Yeah. We can talk to Drago together," Hiccup explained. "Maybe, in case he isn't in league with the Shrouded Queen, you can warn him about her. Maybe even convince him to help us fight her."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other again.

"Do you think we could convince him?" Elsa asked.

"Having a dragon army of our own sounds pretty cool," Daniel admitted. "Though to me, having an army of just about anything sounds awesome."

"Why would _you _want an army?" Elsa asked.

"…Just to have one," Daniel said.

Hiccup, Elsa, and Toothless all stared at him.

"…Armies are cool," Daniel mumbled, looking down at his feet now.

Daniel just stood there awkwardly while the others continued staring at him.

"Anyway," Hiccup said. "So we better get going now. Don't want to sit around and wait for Drago to attack this place. We need to find him first."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other yet again. Seek out Drago? In the middle of that armada of his?

"Um, Hiccup," Daniel said, before noticing said Viking was already walking back the way they came. "I think we should plan this out first."

"I agree," Elsa said. "We don't know what Drago is capable of and entering his camp without a plan would be dangerous."

"Do you even know where he is?" Daniel pointed out.

Hiccup was about to reply when something big shot past him and slammed into Daniel and Elsa. Both travelers felt themselves flying through the air and landing on their backs. They heard Hiccup try to cry out only to get cut off.

Elsa tried to remember her attacker. It had been quick but from what she could gather, she and Daniel had been attacked by a massive man with a horned helmet and a braided red beard.

"That...that was Stoick," Daniel said

"_That_ was Stoick?" Elsa asked. Well, he certainly matched what Daniel had told him about her, namely that he was a mountain of a man. "W-what was he doing here? And why did he attack us?"

"He must've thought we were enemies," Daniel figured. "I'm guessing he hasn't run into his wife yet."

"Doesn't he know his wife is here?" Elsa wondered.

Daniel chuckled sheepishly. "Actually, everyone on Berk thinks she died. Oh, he is in for a surprise."

Elsa started to pick herself up. Her back was stinging from hitting the ground and she was pretty shaken up. Despite that, she was fine. Daniel looked around the same. "Should we go after them?"

"Might as well," Daniel said. "I'm looking forward to seeing Stoick's reaction."

Elsa frowned at her friend but nonetheless joined him in taking off after Hiccup and his father. They traversed back into the cavern and retraced their steps back to where Valka's dragons had first dropped them off. They almost ran into a few rocks now and then due to the poor lighting but they soon made their way back.

Before them stood Hiccup and Toothless with a large man, about as big as Stoick, with a long, braided mustache, a mace for a left hand and a metal peg for a right foot. Daniel recognized him immediately. Good ole' Gobber. Stoick was standing beside Valka. When he sensed someone was near, he immediately got in front of her protectively.

"Whoa, whoa, Dad!" Hiccup said. "These are my friends, Elsa and Daniel."

Stoick looked over at Hiccup and then at them. "Your...friends?" Hiccup nodded and Stoick actually looked embarrassed.

Valka rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Stoick," She said with a hint of teasing. "You attacked first without bothering to find out who they were?"

"I thought they were holding Hiccup hostage," Stoick defended himself half-heartedly.

"I did think they were being quite hospitable for captors," Gobber said, throwing an amused look at the now sheepish Stoick. He looked at Elsa and Daniel.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

"You were protecting your son," Elsa said sympathetically. "Any parent would've done the same."

Daniel shrugged. While he was irritated by Stoick attacking them, he _did_ see why Stoick did it.

Stoick nodded his head in gratitude.

"Dad, they have something really important you need to hear," Hiccup said and Stoick turned towards his son.

"What is it?" He asked, sensing something was amiss.

Valka put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "How about we discuss this over dinner? It's never good to plan on an empty stomach."

"I agree!" Gobber voiced.

Stoick looked like he wanted to hear what Elsa and Daniel needed to tell him immediately, but he also wanted to be with his wife as much as possible. "Very well."

...

Valka had led everyone to her own 'quarters' in the mountain. There was an assortment of weapons, clothing, even a makeshift kitchen with a fireplace. A little line of water from a slightly melting glacier served as a source of water for drinking and cleaning. Accompaning them was Cloudjumper, Toothless, as well as Stoick and Gobber's dragons. Stoick's was a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. The creature looked like a well-armored cross between a triceratops and a rhino with green scales that bore a slight bit of red. Gobber's dragon was a Hotburple (How Elsa and Daniel managed to keep a straight face after hearing that was nothing short of a miracle) named Grump. Grump looked a lot like a Gronckle, only bigger and he didn't have a pig face like they did.

Right now, Stoick and Gobber were grim-faced as Elsa and Daniel told them about the Shrouded Queen and the possibility that she was in league with Drago. They didn't mention Elsa's powers, the TARDIS, or the fact that they were from other worlds just yet.

"Drago Bludvist is a madman," Stoick said as Valka began chopping up numerous fish and placing them on sticks while a roasting fire blazed nearby. "And if this Shrouded Queen as truly as sinister as you say she is, the thought of them teaming up terrifies me."

Gobber, Hiccup, and Valka all looked at Stoick with worry. If _he _was scared, then the situation was truly serious.

"Dad, it's alright," Hiccup said. "With mom's dragons and Elsa's powers, Drago and the Shrouded Queen won't stand a chance."

"Powers?" Stoick looked up. "What powers?"

Hiccup cringed when he realized he had just blabbed something very important. Elsa sighed, realizing that they were caught. Raising a hand, she shot a blast of her magic at the ground, forming an icicle.

"Odin's beard," Stoick breathed as he stared at the icicle.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Gobber commented, also staring at the ice.

"As you can see," Hiccup said, walking towards his father. "Elsa here was born with magical powers over ice and snow."

Stoick turned his eyes towards Elsa, who flinched under the intense look he was giving her.

"A most impressive ability," The chief commented, though his tone made it clear that he was going to keep an eye on Elsa.

"Stoick," Valka put a hand on her husband's shoulder after giving Gobber a plate of her food. Gobber took one bite, recoiled in disgust and proceeded to give his food to Grump, who he had been sitting against like a big scaly cushion. The lazy dragon ate the food without complain. Luckily Valka didn't notice as she continued talking to Stoick. "Elsa has been nothing but courteous and kind. I believe the gods blessed her with these gifts."

Elsa was greatly touched by Valka's words. She never really knew the origin of her powers but she never considered that maybe she was actually _blessed _with them.

Stoick looked at his wife, who was giving him a slightly pleading look. Finally he softened. "Very well, Val. If you trust her, I will to."

Elsa nodded at Stoick. "Thank you, Chief Stoick. I shall do my best to prove myself worthy of your trust."

Stoick stroked his beard and Elsa was worried she had done something wrong.

"You carry a certain air about you," He said, not unkindly. "Like royalty."

Hiccup grinned sheepishly and Daniel chuckled. This drew Elsa and the unsuspecting Stoick, Gobber, and Valka's attention to him.

"Is something amusing?" Valka couldn't help asking.

Before Daniel could say anything, the sound of animals calling drew everyone's attention. Toothless and Cloudjumper perked up. Everyone turned to see that the numerous dragons of the sanctuary were flying off.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly the mountain shook and what seemed to be claps of thunder boomed.

Daniel raised a brow. "Explosions? What?"

Valk was the first to react, dashing off. The others quickly followed her. Valka dashed out a hole in the mountain and up one of the numerous spikes. The others caught with her to discover that there were surrounded by an armada of ships. Troops had already landed and formed around the mountain.

"Oh no," Hiccup breathed, taking in the sight.

"Drago?" Elsa asked Daniel.

Daniel gulped. "I'd say yeah."

Valka, who looked outraged at the attack, stormed back. Stoick and Hiccup quickly followed after her.

"Val, Val," He gently grabbed her arm as Hiccup joined them at his mother's other side. "It's okay, it's okay. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?"

"We have to save the dragons," Valka said firmly, looking at her family.

Stoick nodded. "Aye, you got it. Come on, son!" As he ushered his family, he looked back and nodded at Gobber, who returned the nod. They had a battle on their hands.

Daniel whipped out the Omni-Gun in one hand and Darwin in the other. Time for battle.

Elsa surveyed the battle down below. Valka's dragons were clashing with ones clad in armor, Drago's obviously. Others were caught in numerous traps scattered among the battlefield. Elsa began taking deep breaths to focus herself. A battle. A true battle. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later...though she really had hoped later than sooner.

"Hey," Elsa turned her head to see Daniel giving her a gentle smile. "Whatever happens, I've got your back."

Elsa smiled back and nodded. But their moment was ruined when another explosion hit one of the mountain's spikes and destroyed it.

"We need to get down," Daniel said, looking at the battlefield as Drago's human soldiers began charging at it. "Maybe Valka has some dragons we can ride."

Elsa cupped her chin as she studied the area. Her eyes lit up. "I know a faster way."

Daniel looked at her. "Huh?"

Elsa smiled as she raised her hands, an ice slide began forming from the spike they were on down to the ground below. "This way!"

Daniel looked at the ice slide, a massive grin on his face. "Oh, this is gonna be so badass!"

Elsa looked at him challenginly. "Are you ready?"

"Ready to do a Big Damn Heroes moment complete with a dynamic entrance?" Daniel threw back his head and laughed. "Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

With that, the two hopped onto Elsa's ice slide and speed down towards the battle.

"Show 'em what a Snow Queen can do, Elsa!" Daniel cheered.

Elsa nodded and unleashed blasts of her magic at the invaders, forming blockades of ice spikes in their path. Daniel fired a few wild shots, startling the attackers and causing them scatter. He then saw the ground was coming up.

"Elsa! Jump!"

The partners leaped at the same time, skidding to the snowy ground. Elsa frozen the ground where Drago's men were standing into pure ice, causing many of them causing many of them to instantly lose their footing and sprawl to the ground, others she encased up to their heads in ice. Needless to say, the men were starting to scatter and panic. They were used to dealing with various dragons but a human who could create ice? Not a chance.

One of the more daring men charged forward at Elsa. Just as she was about to defend herself, Daniel easily shot the guy's weapon out of his hands before knocking him upside the head with the flat of his axe.

Daniel twirled his gun. "Wanna get at the Snow Queen? Have to go through me first, boys!"

Elsa's attention was drawn to Valka's dragon being captured by numerous traps scattered among the island. Some were dome shaped that lured dragons into them and closed once they were inside. Others were catapults that fired bolas. Others reminded Daniel of flyswatters that captured dragons that flew in too close.

"I'm going to take out those traps!" Elsa called to Daniel.

"Go for it!" Daniel said as he kicked an attacker between the legs before pistol-whipping him in the head. "I'll cover you!" He dodged to the side of an attacker's sword and struck him in his temples, sending his foe crumbling to the ground.

Elsa dashed toward the traps, blasting the bola launcher and dragon swatters with her magic. Drago's minions were in disarray as their traps were being frozen in ice.

"Stop her!" A guttural voice bellowed. Daniel and Elsa looked in the direction of the voice. The voice came from an intimidating and vicious looking man. He was very tall, roughly around Stoick's height and just as muscular. His long waist length hair was styled in dark dreadlocks and he sported a beard styled with bands. He had sunken eyes and a face covered in scars across his left eye, left cheek, forehead, nose, across the right side of his mouth straight to his right cheek and all over his right arm straight down to his hand, which was currently clutching a bullhook. He wore a cloak that looked suspiciously like dragon skin that covered his left arm.

"Ah," Daniel twirled Darwin. "Drago Bludvist, I presume?"

Drago snarled before locking his eyes onto Elsa, who flinched at his gaze. Never been had she encountered such a brute of a man. Daniel aimed his gun at Drago on impulse.

"How do you wield such power?!" Drago fiercely demanded of Elsa.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Go, Elsa. I'll deal with this clown."

Elsa looked at her friend in shock. "What?!"

"I'll be fine," Daniel said softly.

Elsa didn't like leaving her friend like this.

"Freeing the dragons will turn this thing around," Daniel reasoned. "I'll be okay."

Hesitantly, Elsa nodded her head and resumed her task of freeing the dragons, blasting and freezing any who stood in her way. Drago didn't bother pursuing her, seeing that Daniel planned in getting in his way.

"And who you might you be?" Drago asked tauntingly. "Her lover?"

"Her guide," Daniel said. He and Drago began circling each other.

"You'll hardly provide a challenge," Drago mocked.

"You're already making a mistake," Daniel grinned. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Drao scoffed, readying his bullhook. "After I'm done with you, I'll deal with the ice witch." He chuckled. "I'm sure I can find ways of making her tell me the secret of her powers."

Daniel snarled. "Big mistake, asshole."

He charged at Drago. Axe met bullhook as the two as the two parried each other's blows. Daniel prepared to shoot Drago but the tyrant managed to knock the Omni-Gun from his hand and struck him with a spinning strike. He moved to stab Daniel but the young man quickly rolled out of the way and took advantage of his long limbs to kick Drago right in the face! Drago staggered back from the blow.

"Not bad," He conceded. "So you do have some fight in you."

Daniel smirked as he quoted Star Wars. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" The two charged again.

…

Drago's men scattered as Elsa froze more of their arsenal. Daniel's plan was actually quite sensible. If the dragons were freed, Drago's forces wouldn't stand a chance. But first Elsa decided to make sure no more dragons could be captured, then she would focus on the dragons who already were.

"Run!" One warrior cried as Elsa got closer. Remembering the Story-Keeper's training, she reached out to the snow with her powers and raised her arms. Ice spikes formed around her, creating an effective barricade. Some began drawing bows and arrows. Before their arrows could fly, Elsa raised her arms again and the spikes transformed into solid walls of ice. The arrows simply lodged into the ice, not even touching Elsa. Smirking, Elsa thrust her arms out and the ice walls shot at her attackers like her battle with the snaptrapper. The walls turned glaciers slammed into her enemies and scattered them all over. Her training with the Story-Keeper _really_ paid off.

Still, Elsa shot a look over at Daniel, who was still fighting with Drago. Well, right now it looked more like the two were trying to see who could hit each other while dodging each other's attacks. Elsa hoped her friend would be okay. She wasn't trying to belittle his capabilities, but Drago didn't was obviously not some novice in combat.

Suddenly something caught Elsa's attention. A green gas was coming from one of the dome traps nearby. Elsa didn't have time to ponder that long because the gas suddenly exploded, scattering several of Drago's men who happened to be there.

"Surprise!" A male voice taunted as several dragons; a green, two-headed Hideous Zippleback, a pig-like Gronckle, a red Monstrous Nightmare, and a blue, spike tailed Deadly Nadder, flew out of the dome traps and went soaring through the sky. "Dragon riders coming through!"

Elsa didn't know who these people were but she couldn't resist smiling as the riders had their dragons blasting the traps to smithereens and freeing the other dragons in the process.

Drago was less than thrilled. "Cut them down!" He yelled to his men.

Elsa smirked as she raised her hands and began freezing more of the traps. Drago realized this and zeroed in on her. "Your interference ends now!" Drago suddenly cried out in anger and pain as something struck him upside the head. He turned around and saw Daniel, who spun Darwin around in his hands.

"Always be mindful of your surroundings, Drago," Daniel taunted. "I probably could've taken your head off if I wasn't feeling generous."

Drago growled. "I will not be taken down by the likes of you, _boy_!"

"Hey!" Daniel shouted. "Boy?! I'm in my twenties for your information!"

Drago prepared to attack when a fireball landed a little too close to him and Daniel for comfort. Daniel had seen enough action movies to know where this was going. And in all honesty, he wasn't about to risk getting done in by an environment hazard just to deliver some well-deserved karma on Drago. He ran over to the Omni-Gun lay and scooped it up before running towards Elsa. She saw him coming towards her and immediately ran to meet him part way.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He didn't look too bad.

"I'm okay," Daniel assured her. "How about you?"

Elsa nodded shakily. Then she spotted something in the sky. "Look! It's Hiccup and Toothless!"

Daniel turned around and sure enough, it was Hiccup and Toothless, soaring through the sky alongside Stoick, Skullcrusher, Gobber, and Grump and down toward the battlefield. Daniel laughed as Toothless blasted more of the traps apart.

Suddenly a deep rumbling came from the mountain as parts of it started crumpling. Elsa and Daniel looked to see Valka, wearing a strange horned mask over her face and her staff raised high. Soon the source of the rumbling and the crumbling was made clear. The Bewilderbeast was emerging. Relief washed over Elsa's face as she certain the battle was won by now.

"Oh yeah!" Daniel punched the air. "Drago's done now!"

As the Bewilderbeast descended from the mountain, he opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of water down upon his foes, the water instantly freezing into massive heaps of ice spikes.

"Wow," Elsa whispered, taking in the sight. She wondered if it was possible for her to wield such power. Then she wondered if she truly wanted to.

"Hey, Elsa!" Daniel grinned. "Come on. We can't let the Bewilderbeast have all the fun, can we?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her friend. "You have a strange sense of fun, Daniel!" She said as she froze some of the other traps.

"Strange is a relative term, Elsa!" Daniel called back as he dispatched one of Drago's men with a spin kick. "Wow. I can't believe that actually worked."

Elsa just smiled as she unleashed her icy fury upon the men who dared to enslave dragons. She looked up at the great Bewilderbeast, who seemed aware of her presence. The great beast once again dipped his head to Elsa as he unleashed his own fury upon the invaders of his and his subjects' home.

Elsa was unstoppable, all who dared opposed her were frozen where they stood. Elsa made sure only to incapacitate her enemies though. She would not allow what she almost did to the Duke's men to ever happen again.

"Drago might as well give up!" Daniel said as he and Elsa took out more of the traps. "With the Bewilderbeast and Hiccup's gang, there's no way he can win!"

A vicious roar cut through the battlefield. They turned to see Drago, next to Valka, still wearing her mask. Drago was screaming loudly, swinging his bullhook as if calling for something. That something soon replied the ships began moving as if something was underneath them. And something was. A great big something was rising up out of the water and onto the shore. Elsa stared in shock as the something soon became visible. It was another Bewilderbeast! But unlike Valka's this one had a muddy coloring to it and looked a lot meaner.

"He's got his own Bewilderbeast?!" Daniel cried as the behemoth roared and stomped his way onto the battlefield. "I figured he had a personal dragon of his own but I didn't think he had his own freaking _Bewilderbeast_!"

"Come on!" Drago yelled to his dragon. "Take down the Alpha!"

Elsa gasped as she looked back at the two Bewilderbeasts. With thunderous roars, they charged at each other. Their tusks clashed, locked in a stalemate and struggling to gain leeway over each other.

"That's his plan!" Daniel realized. "Two Alphas fighting each other for dominance! Winner takes all!"

"We can't let Drago's Bewilderbeast win!" Elsa cried. "We have to help Valka's!"

"How?!" Daniel asked.

Elsa studied the battle field, trying to come up with an idea, which quickly came to her. She stamped a foot on the ground and suddenly a road of ice shot from them towards the two battling Bewilderbeasts.

"We're gonna skate there?" Daniel asked Elsa in confusion.

"Just watch," Elsa turned around and pressed her back to Daniel's.

"Elsa, what are you doiiiiiiiiiiiing"! Daniel cried as Elsa fired icy blasts from her hands that launched them like propulsion towards the Bewilderbeasts.

"This is both awesome and embarrassing at the same time!" Daniel cried as they shot towards the clashing titans. "I don't know how that's even possible!"

"Insane is a relative term, Daniel!" Elsa said playfully, looking over her shoulder and past Daniel's so she could see where she was going.

"Oh, you're a riot!" Daniel shot back. Overhead, Valka, now maskless, was riding on Cloudjumper towards the Bewilderbeasts, no doubt to lend hers a hand. "Hurry, Elsa!"

Elsa put a little more power into her blasts, increasing the speed. All around them, warriors and dragons scattered to get out of their way before looking back at the strange sight zooming across the field.

Valka and Cloudjumper flew in between the Bewilderbeasts. At first Daniel and Elsa thought she was going to have Cloudjumper attack Drago's. But instead she just swung her staff in a circle over her head like Drago had done with his bullhook. Was she trying to give a command to her Bewilderbeast? Well, whatever she had hoped to do didn't work as the two beasts resumed fighting. Cloudjumper had to quickly move out of the way.

Meanwhile, Drago's Bewilderbeast had managed to get his tusks around the neck of Valka's. Her Bewilderbeast struggled but with the grip he was in, there was little he could do. Drago's Bewilderbeast turned its head and sent Valka's crashing to the ground. Before the beast could get up, Drago's behemoth rammed its tusks right into its opponent's side.

Elsa and Daniel felt like time had come to a still. Elsa lost her concentration and her icy blasts stopped, causing her and Daniel's combined momentum to send them sprawling onto her icy pathway. But that didn't deter Elsa as she struggled to get up.

"No," She whispered, wishing that what she was seeing wasn't really happening. The great king of the dragons? Dead? Beside her, Daniel was just as shaken up.

"This can't be happening," He said softly.

Drago's Bewilderbeast removed its tusks from its dead adversary and let out a bellowing roar. The other dragons started gathering at the Bewilderbeast's feet and bowing to it. Others were even flying from the mountain

"What?!" Elsa was shocked at their behavior. "How can they just side with him after he killed their king?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the Bewilderbeast. "It's like the Red Death. Remember how I said she can take control of other dragons? It looks like the Bewilderbeast can do the same thing."

Elsa didn't bother asking if that was possible. Nothing seemed impossible now. "Is there any way we can free the dragons?"

Before Daniel could answer, Drago's voice boom across the battlefield.

"Now! Finish her!" He yelled.

The Bewilderbeast unleashed his icy breathe at Valka and Cloudjumper, who was currently trying to dodge as the mountain was covered in new ice spikes.

"I have to help them!" Elsa got up and started running towards the Bewilderbeast.

"Are you crazy?!" Daniel yelled, running after her.

"I'm the only one who can stand a chance without a dragon!" Elsa argued.

"You're no match for that thing on your own!" Daniel shouted.

"I have to try!" Elsa argued.

"Can we at least make a plan first?!" Daniel pleaded.

"Make it up as you go along!" Elsa shot back. "You're good at that!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?!" Daniel questioned. Stoick, riding on Skullcrusher, was making his way toward Valka and the Bewilderbeast.

"Now is not the time!" Elsa yelled at Daniel. "We need to hurry."

And then Gobber came running past them. "Oh, you going this way too?" He asked them.

"Elsa wants to take on that Bewilderbeast!" Daniel explained as they ran alongside each other.

"What?!" Gobber looked at Elsa. "Lass, you cannot fight that thing on your own! Even with your power, the thing is enormous! It's suicide!"

Meanwhile, Valka had fallen off Cloudjumper. Stoick leaped off Skullcrusher and managed to catch her. Using his battle-axe, he was able to get safely to the ground. He and Valka quickly too shelter behind a large chunk of ice as Drago's Bewilderbeast sought them out.

Elsa's narrowed eyes were filled with determination. "I wasn't able to save the king of this mountain, but I won't let Drago and _his _dragon win!"

Suddenly Drago's yelling reached Elsa and Daniel's ears. If Gobber heard it, he ignored it in favor of reaching Stoick and Valka. Daniel turned around towards Drago.

"I am _really _getting sick of hearing his voice," Daniel snarled.

"That's how he controls his dragon," Elsa realized. As if confirming her theory, the Bewilderbeast drew his attention from Stoick and Valka and towards his master. "What is he..?" Then she noticed Hiccup and Toothless were right next to Drago. She paled. "Daniel…if the Bewilderbeast can control other dragons…"

Daniel and Elsa wasted no time and quickly dashed toward Hiccup and Toothless. Next to them, Drago pointed his bullhook at Toothless. The Bewilderbeast looked at Toothless and leaned in. The poor Night Fury looked like he was about to have a spasm attack, shaking and writhing all around while Hiccup tried to figure out what was wrong with his dragon.

"Hiccup!" Daniel and Elsa looked back to see Stoick and Valka running towards their son with Gobber behind them. Meanwhile, Toothless stood up, looking like he was in a trance. And he most likely was.

"We'll never make it at this rate!" Daniel cried.

"Then let's speed things up!" Elsa created an ice ramp. "Ready for another _dynamic entrance_?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Bring it!"

The two hopped on Elsa's ice ramp and slid toward Hiccup and Toothless with Elsa occasionally using her powers to keep them from veering off. Off to the side, Stoick had found his own way to get closer.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried as Toothless began approaching said Viking like a predator stalking its prey. Hiccup soon found himself pinned up against some ice leftover from his mother's Bewilderbeast.

"We need to distract him!" Daniel said.

"Toothless or the Bewilderbeast?" Elsa asked.

"Toothless! We can worry about the Bewilderbeast later!" Daniel said. "Toothless is about to shoot Hiccup with a plasma blast point blank! He won't survive that!"

Elsa saw Toothless looking like he was about to strike Hiccup while Stoick was rushing towards them. She had to do something, quick!

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup pleaded as Toothless began charging up a blast. "Toothless! Don't!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried as he drew nearer.

"Stop!" Hiccup pleadingly yelled at his dragon.

"Son!" Stoick shouted, almost there.

Hiccup realized his dad was coming towards him. "Dad! No!"

It was in that moment, just as Stoick was about to push his son out of the way that Daniel, acting on impulse, wiped out his gun and fired at Toothless' leg, grazing it. The sudden pain caused Toothless to jerk his head up and shot at the ice above Stoick, the blast sending several chunks of ice falling on him and knocking him to the ground.

Hiccup, not sure what had happened, spotted Stoick's fallen form. "DAD! NO!" He ran over to his father and began pushing the chunks of ice off his body. Once he cleared them away, he tried turning his dad over to make sure he was alright. "Dad!"

Valka finally arrived one the scene and the sight before stopped her cold. "Stoick." She dashed to her and helped her son turn Stoick over. Then she placed her head against Stoick's chest, listening for a heartbeat. At first it looked like the worst, and then Valka's eyes started to water.

"No," Daniel whispered, falling to his knees. "No."

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth. No. It couldn't be. First the Bewilderbeast, now Stoick the Vast? Even though she had just met them, she was devastated by their passings.

But then Valka's face turned to one of relief and joy. Then a soft groan came from Stoick.

"D-dad?" Hiccup looked down at his father hoping but at the same time afraid.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stoick's eyes opened. And the first thing they landed on was his son. "Hiccup?"

Tears began running down Hiccup's face. "Dad!" He hugged his father tightly. Valka let out a choked sob and hugged her husband just as tightly. Gobber, who had managed to catch up with them, took off his helmet and let out a big sigh of relief.

Valka looked down at her husband lovingly. "I thought I lost you." She said softly.

Stoick smiled as he reached up and cupped Valka's cheek. "I'm still here, Val."

Elsa could not fight the smile on her face nor did she even want to. She turned that smile towards Daniel. "You did it, Daniel! You did it!"

Daniel was still trying to grasp the situation. "I did it? I did it. I did it!" Then he stopped. "But…but I shot at Toothless to do it." He suddenly looked shaken up. "Elsa, I didn't know what else to do. I thought maybe the pain would snap him out of the Bewilderbeast's control. I wasn't trying to actually hurt him, I just…"

"Daniel,"

Daniel and Elsa turned toward Stoick, Valka, Hiccup and Gobber.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt Toothless," Valka said. "You did the only thing you could think of in a dire situation." She gently stroked her husband's face. "And if it was not for what you did, I would've lost my husband."

"Still," Daniel looked over at Hiccup. "I'm so, so sorry for shooting Toothless. I…I don't blame you if you hate me, Hiccup. I just…"

Hiccup was torn. On the one hand, Daniel had just shot Toothless. But at the same time, he could tell that Daniel had not meant to actually harm Toothless, and if Daniel hadn't done what he did…his dad would be dead.

"Daniel," Stoick said, coughing.

"Yes, sir," Daniel said.

Stoick smiled softly at him. "Thank you. I owe you and Elsa my life. If neither of you had been here, things might have turned out differently."

That news gave Daniel a horrible thought. Stoick was alive because he and Elsa were here. Did that mean…Stoick was supposed to die in the second movie?! What the hell?! It was bad enough Disney liked killing off the protagonist's parents, now Dreamworks was doing it?!

Just then they were joined by the other dragon riders. There was Fishlegs and his Gronckle Meatlug, Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, as well as Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Stormfly. Then…there was someone who was riding with Astrid that Daniel didn't recognize, a fairly muscular man with vest of fur and blue lines on his chin.

Astrid quickly got off Stormfly. At first she feared the worst and immediately dashed to her boyfriend's side. But once she realized that Stoick was alive she relaxed and smiled at Hiccup, who returned the smile. Meanwhile, the Bewilderbeast had relinquished his control over Toothless, bringing the Night Fury back to his senses. He spotted his friend and loved ones gathered around a fallen Stoick, though the Viking chief looked unharmed. Curious and fearful that he had done something bad without realizing it, Toothless slowly made his way towards them. Hiccup spotted them and hesitated on what to do. Stoick saw this.

"Don't blame him, son," Stoick said gently. "He couldn't control himself."

Hiccup said nothing, just staring at his dragon, who looked back at Hiccup with wide eyes that made Elsa want to go and comfort him so badly.

"Listen to your father, Hiccup," Valka said. "For it is not Toothless' fault. Good dragons under the control of bad people…are capable of bad things."

Suddenly the Bewilderbeast roared yet again. Before anyone could do anything, Toothless and the rest of the Berk dragons started flying towards it.

"Wait!" Snotlout yelled after Hookfang. "Don't go!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup called after his dragon, who was trying and failing to fly on his own. Drago caught Toothless' harness with his bullhook and slammed the Night Fury to the ground before mounting him. With a rider back on him, Toothless was airworthy again.

"Come on!" Drago ordered to his forces. "Gather the men and meet me at Berk!"

"No!" Hiccup shouted. Valka and Stoick quickly held him back.

"No, son," Stoick said as Drago and his dragons flew off towards Berk while the Bewilderbeast dove into the water. "It's too dangerous. With all those dragons on Drago's control, we wouldn't stand a chance."

As Drago and his dragon forces headed off to Berk, Elsa's eyes landed on Drago's men, who were starting to load up the ships and preparing to sail. She got up and quickly made her way to the water's edge.

"Elsa?" Daniel asked. "What are you doing?"

Elsa said nothing as she stomped her foot onto the water's surface. Ice formed beneath her feet and began spreading along. Elsa then shot her arms out and unleashed as much power as she could. Daniel and the Vikings all watched as the spreading ice not only stopped the ships in their tracks, but was even spreading up the ships themselves. Sure Drago's armada was massive but if Elsa was confident in her power. After all, she had frozen her kingdom in one night and that was completely by accident. On board the ships, the crews were panicking as they found their ships stuck and covered in ice.

"That…is…awesome!" Tuffnut screamed, startling everyone. "Who is she? What's her name? How does she have those powers? And more importantly, is she single?" Everyone stared at him at that last question.

Daniel ran a hand down his face. Tuffnut was seriously crushing on Elsa? "Oh dear god."

Ruffnut cringed. "Ugh. What are you trying to do? Scare the poor girl." Then she chuckled. "Maybe she'll freeze you in a block of ice!'

"Hey," Tuffnut said, staring at Elsa dreamily. "She could freeze me any day."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm really, _really _going to pretend you didn't just say that." He opened his eyes and jumped back when he realized Ruffnut was right in front of him. "Uh…can I help you?"

Ruffnut put a finger under her chin. "You know, now that I got a good look at you, you're kinda cute."

Daniel stared at her. "Oh dear god." He said again, putting his hat over his face.

Hiccup coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention. "Guys, this is Daniel and the woman currently freezing Drago's army is Elsa. My mom and I met them earlier and they're here to help us."

"Well some help they were," Snotlout said, crossing his arms. "Drago just took all our dragons!"

"Well at least Elsa's stopping Drago's human forces from helping him," Astrid pointed out while said Snow Queen continued her work. "How exactly can she do that again?"

Daniel shrugged. "Born with it."

"Hmph," Ruffnut crossed her arms. "Lucky. I would so love having ice powers."

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "They're so…cool!"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes before socking her brother in the shoulder.

"Elsa's help is much appreciated," Stoick said, picking himself up. "But that Bewilderbeast and all of those dragons under his command, Berk won't stand a chance."

Meanwhile, Elsa finally stopped and took a look at her handiwork. Not bad if she said so herself. Those ships were not going anywhere anytime soon. But like the others, she knew that Berk wasn't safe. The dragons were still on their way. She turned around and headed back to the others.

"Drago's army won't be joining him," She informed the others. "But we still have the Bewilderbeast to worry about."

"We have to get to Berk," Hiccup said. "Get Toothless back, and stop Drago."

"Uh…how are we gonna do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, he took all our dragons," Ruffnut pointed out.

Hiccup suddenly had a devious smile on his face. "Oh, I think I know one way." He suddenly turned his head towards Elsa and Daniel, who were wondering why exactly he was staring at them like that.

…

"This?" Snotlout asked incredously. "How exactly is a _wardrobe_ supposed to get us to Berk?"

Hiccup had guided the others into the dragon sanctuary and brought them before the TARDIS.

"Hiccup," Valka looked at the TARDIS is confusion. "Where on earth did this come from?"

"Elsa and Daniel brought it in," Hiccup said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"But…how?" Valka asked, studying the wardrobe.

Hiccup looked over at Daniel and Elsa and his smirk grew. "Why don't I let Elsa and Daniel show you?"

Danie snorted as he crossed his arms now. "Gee, thanks for putting us on the spot, Hiccup."

The new guy, apparently Eret son of Eret, was giving the wardrobe a scrutinizing gaze. "There's more to this wardrobe than meets the eye doesn't it?"

"Very good," Hiccup said, like a parent congratulating a child. "But I don't want to ruin the surprise so I'm going to let Elsa and Daniel take over now."

Elssa frowned at Hiccup, just as annoyed that they had been put on the spot like that. But using the TARDIS to get to Berk seemed like the best bet. She looked over at Daniel. "Should we?"

Daniel sighed and scratched his head. "I don't think we really have a choice."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Elsa removed her key from around her neck and unlocked the wardrobe. Then she flung the doors open. She was greeted to a collective gasp from her audience.

"Odin's beard," Stoick said.

"Oh my gods," Astrid whispered.

Fishlegs was babbling incoherently.

Snotlout raised a shaky hand and pointed. "It's…it's…

Daniel grinned. "Go on. Say it."

"It's bigger on the inside!" Everyone except for Elsa, Daniel, and Hiccup cried.

Daniel threw back his head and laughed. "Ah, that never gets old!"

Elsa giggled. She had to admit, the fact that everyone reacted that way to the TARDIS was pretty funny.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," She said. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space. And our vessel."

"Welp, now I've seen everything," Gobber said, staring all around the TARDIS.

"Oh wow," Tuffnut looked around the control panel of the TARDIS. "This is so awesome! I'm falling more and more in love with you!"

Elsa raised a brow, having been unware of Tuffnut's newfound crush on her. "Excuse me?"

"Ignore him," Ruffnut said, knocking her brother to the side. "He's just being stupid. As usual."

"You're being stupid!" Tuffnut barked and immediately the two began fighting.

Daniel, who already knew what to expect from the twins, immediately grabbed them and bashed their helmeted heads together. "No fighting in the TARDIS!" He barked as the twins clutched their heads.

"Whoa," Ruffnut stared at him. Then she gave him a coy look. "I really like the way you take charge like that."

Daniel looked like he was about to be sick.

"Sorry, mate," Eret said, though a little sympathetic to him. "Better you than me."

Fishlegs had a heartbroken look on his face while Snotlout's face screamed bloody murder. The explanation came crashing down on Daniel. Fishlegs and Snotlout…had crushes on Ruffnut?! Well, it was nice to see Snotlout finally stopped bothering Astrid but seriously…Ruffnut?! Okay, now in their defense, pickings were kinda slim on Berk. Especially since there were only two girls their ages on the island. Why was that anyway?!

"H-how is this possible?" Valka asked, looking all around the TARDIS and noticing the passageways that led further in. "T-this can't…"

"We'll explain everything later," Daniel said. "Right now we need to get to Berk."

"And this…TARDIS can do that?" Stoick asked.

"That and more," Daniel said.

"But once we get to Berk, how do we stop the Bewilderbeast?" Astrid asked.

That was the elephant in the room. Elsa turned to Hiccup to ask him if he had a plan…only to notice he wasn't there anymore. "Where's Hiccup?"

Everyone else soon realized that Hiccup was no longer with them and started looking around.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called. "Where could he be?"

"Do you think he went further inside this thing?" Fishlegs suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gobber chuckled. "He couldn't resist some fancy new invention and figuring out how it worked."

But then all of a sudden a bunch of colorful baby dragons burst into the TARDIS, startling everyone filling up quite a lot of space.

"Starting to become a little crowded in here," Daniel grumbled as one baby dragon suddenly snuggled up against him.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked, as several of the babies gathered around her.

"Sorry, everyone," Hiccup suddenly entered the TARDIS. "Thought we could use some reinforcements before we go."

"Reinforcments?" Snotlout looked at the baby dragons. "And what good are these guys for?"

"Yeah, won't the Bewilderbeast just take control of them too?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup chuckled. "These little guys are babies. They don't listen to anyone."

Elsa frowned. "You're going to send baby dragons against that Bewilderbeast! Even if they can't be controlled by him, you're putting babies in danger.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Hiccup held up his hands. "It's alright. I've got a plan. I'll make sure the baby dragons won't be hurt. I promise."

Elsa folded her arms, still frowning at Hiccup's idea to use baby dragons.

"Elsa," Stoick said. "We don't have time to discuss this. Drago could be at Berk by now."

Elsa reluctantly relented. "Very well."

"If they make a mess, you're cleaning up after them," Daniel said to Hiccup who cringed at the thought.

"So..how exactly does this…TARDIS get us to Berk?" Eret asked.

"Like this," Daniel said. "Elsa, would you like to do the honors?"

Elsa smiled. "TARDIS!" She commanded. "Take us to Berk!"

Suddenly the doors to the TARDIS slammed shut and the whole thing began shaking, catching the Vikings and dragons by surprise. The classic thundering and groaning sound of the TARDIS boomed all around them.

"W-what?!" Astrid said as she held onto the console for support. "What's happening?"

Daniel had a large smile on his face. "Here we go! Allons-y!"

"Yeah! Allons-y!" Ruff and Tuff shouted simultaneously.

"Wait," Tuffnut paused. "What does allons-y even mean?"

"I don't know but it's funny to say!" Ruffnut replied. "Allons-y! Allons-y!"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "That is a funny word! Allons-y! Allons-y!"

Daniel slapped his forehead as the twins continued saying Allons-y over and over again. "Dear god, what have I done?"

Elsa eyed the twins warily. Daniel had told her how crazy the twins were but she had honestly thought he was just exaggerating. She knew better than to take what he said for granted now.

"How soon can this thing get to Berk?" Stoick asked, clutching his weapons tightly.

"As soon as possible," Daniel said. "Time means nothing to a TARDIS."

"And what does that mean?" Valka asked.

Daniel berated himself for opening his big mouth. He feared how they would react if they were to learn they were inside a time machine.

Elsa noticed the nervous look Daniel was trying to hide from the others and was confused. Why would Daniel start acting this way? She would've asked him about it if the TARDIS didn't suddenly shake again, throwing everyone off balance.

"What's happening now?" Fishlegs asked.

"We must be landing," Elsa figured. The thundering and groaning started up again, indicating they were preparing to land. "We're here."

"Wait? Already?" Gobber went over to the doors as the noises came to an end. "I had a feeling this thing was actually fast but _that _fast?" He opened the doors and looked outside. "Oooookay, it is that fast."

The others all made their ways to the doors and Elsa got her first good look at Berk. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from a Viking village but it matched the descriptions Elsa had read about on Viking culture.

Daniel looked around. Whoa. Berk had certainly changed since the first movie and the TV series.

"Wow," Hiccup said, stepping out and looking around. "Looks like we made it before Drago did."

"Which means we have time to prepare," Stoick said.

Just then a passing Viking spotted the ragtag group. "Stoick? Wha…when did you get here?"

"There's no time to explain," Stoick said. "Berk is under attack. We need to get all the dragons in their pends and start fortifying the island now!"

"Attack, dragons, wha…?"

"Drago Bludvist is coming," Hiccup said, running to his father's side. "And he's got a dragon who can control others dragons. He got all of ours, including Toothless!"

The Viking they were talking to froze as the rest of the gang ran past him. "Oh Odin help us."

...

The Vikings didn't really need telling twice. Once they were informed that an army of dragons were coming at them, led by one that dwarfed even the Red Death, they scrambled to do whatever they could to fortify the island.

"Do you want us to get the catapults?" One Viking asked.

"Stoick shook his head. "The catapults couldn't even scratch the Red Death and this dragon is even bigger. No. Get everyone to cover. I think Hiccup has a plan.

"I hope you're right, Stoick," The Viking said grimly as he went off to carry out his chief's orders.

"Dad," Hiccup said to his father as they continued with preparation.

"Yes, son?" Stoick asked absentmindedly.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

That caught Stoick off guard. "Sorry? For what?"

"For thinking I could reason with Drago," Hiccup said gloomily. "I'm not the chief you wanted me to be and I'm not the peace-keeper I thought I was."

It hurt Stoick to see his son so downtrodden. He didn't blame Hiccup for wanting to reason with Drago, his son couldn't have truly known that madman's cruelty unless he witnessed it with his own eyes.

"Son," Stoick went over and gently put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Your heart was in the right place. If only everyone was willing to just sit down and talk things out, then maybe this world would be a better place. But sadly, there are men out there like Drago, who only care about controlling others. They don't want peace, they want domination."

"I see that," Hiccup said sadly. "And you almost paid the price for my stupidity."

Stoick felt his heart sink. Hiccup actually blamed himself for what nearly happened to him. "Hiccup…"

"Dad, you nearly died!" Hiccup said. "All because of me."

"No, no!" Stoick grabbed his son's shoulders. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Hiccup. You did nothing wrong. This is all Drago's fault."

"But if I had just listened to you…" Hiccup tried to argue.

"If you had listened to me, we would never have found your mother," Stoick argued. "And we might have lost her to Drago instead."

"I just…I just…" Hiccup was in a daze. He didn't know what to do.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup and Stoick turned to see Valka walking towards them. "You came early into this world, you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted. He always said you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son."

Hiccup was stunned by his mother's words. He looked over at his father, who nodded. "It's true, son."

Hiccup looked up at his father. "I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?"

Stoick laughed. "Great? Brave? Selfless? You are all that and more, Hiccup! Look at all of the things you have done for Berk? For Vikings? For dragons? And afraid of becoming me? Who says you have to become me? You don't need to be Stoick the Vast. You're Hiccup! And it's time to show the world what _you _can do!"

Hiccup smiled, emotions swelling within him like never before. "Well, I suppose I can try."

Stoick nodded. "And in the end, trying is really all we can do. Come on, son. We're a team. And together, nothing can stop us!"

Hiccup nodded. "Alright. Let's do it!"

Valka smiled and her heart swelled with pride as the two most important men in her lives went to work on protecting their home.

Unknown to them, Elsa and Daniel has been watching the entire time and were deeply, deeply moved by what they had seen.

"You gotta love these family moments," Daniel said, still smiling.

Elsa nodded, her eyes watering up as she thought of her own family. Her mother and father who she got to see again, and Anna who was waiting for her back home.

"Daniel," She said.

Daniel looked at her. "Yeah."

"I will do everything in my power to help protect this village," Elsa declared with fierce determination.

Daniel smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

...

Then came the night. The dragons were all locked up, the catapults were set, and everyone was tense. Stoick had all non-combatants such as children and elderly head to shelter while everyone else remained on guard. Except for the baby dragons who Hiccup was yet again corraling, as they really wanted to have fun with their new playground.

"Keep them under control, Hiccup," Stoick whispered fiercely to his son. Drago could attack at any time and he really didn't want to be caught off guard because they were playing babysitter.

"Sorry," Hiccup said as he, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Daniel were ran after the playful babies.

"Do we really need the babies?" Daniel asked as he jumped onto one, only for it to run around while he held on for dear life. "I get that they're the only ones immune to the Bewilderbeast but they're _babies. _I don't really see how they can be useful."

"Every little bit counts," Hiccup said as they started bunching the babies together.

Elsa quickly raised her hands and began creating gusts of snow in order to distract the babies. It seemed to work as the babies began gathering around her, watching her work. Their mesmerized looks reminded Elsa of when she and Anna were kids, and how her sister would have that exact look when watching Elsa work her magic. Oh, this was going to be something to write home about. Provided they survived this battle.

"Well, that works," Snotlout said.

"You just get awesomer by the minute," Tuffnut said, gazing at Elsa, who felt her skin crawl...just a little.

"Awesomer isn't a word," Hiccup said dryly to his friend.

"Sure it is," Tuffnut said before crossing his arms and smirking. "I just made it up."

Hiccup groaned in exasperation. "Look keep your eyes peeled. We don't know when Drago will..."

Everyone suddenly heard the sound of crumbling followed by a loud splash.

Hiccup slumped. "Arrive."

Nobody could fight the anxiety that was starting to build up as they saw Drago's Bewilderbeast start emerging from the water.

Hiccup immediately went over to one of the baby dragons and hoped on. "Remember to try and distract the Alpha," He said. "Try to keep his focus off Toothless."

"Uh...how?" Tuffnut asked skeptically.

Elsa turned away from the other baby dragons to face the others. "I'll distract it."

"Elsa," Daniel bit his lip, not really liking the idea of Elsa going up against that Bewilderbeast.

"Trust me," Elsa said. "I can do it."

"Let's hope so, lass," Gobber said as the Bewilderbeast loomed over Berk. Drago, riding on top of Toothless, flew beside him. The Bewilderbeast bellowed while Drago appeared to be looking for something, a look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"Must be wondering where everyone is," Daniel asked with a bit of amusement.

"He's looking for the dragons," Hiccup realized.

"Do you think the pens will hold?" Astrid asked, her eyes never leaving the Bewilderbeast and its master.

"I hope so," Eret said, looking at the hoard of dragons from Valka's sanctuary, currently hovering behind the Bewilderbeast.

"Your chief is dead!" Drago yelled out to the village, as if hoping to draw people out.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at his adversary. So confident was he.

"No can protect you now!" Drago taunted. The others were quite pleased to see him so confused by how deserted Berk looked. "Where are you?!"

Elsa took that as her cue. "Drago!" She yelled, revealing herself while the others stood back. Drago's eyes widened when he saw Elsa.

"You?!" Drago growled in disbelief. "How did you get here?!"

"This ends now, Drago!" Elsa shouted. Though she appeared confident and brave, inside she was a rack of nerves as the Bewilderbeast fixed its gaze at her. But Elsa knew she had to be brave. No more running away, no more hiding. It was time to fight!

Drago chuckled. "You are brave, I'll give you that. But not even your power can match to that of the king of dragons!" He pointed at Elsa with his bullhook, signaling for the Bewilderbeast to attack. Elsa braced herself as the giant dragon opened its mouth.

Daniel clenched his fists tightly. He didn't know what Elsa was planning but he really hoped she knew what she was doing.

The Bewilderbeast fired a jet of icy fury down at Elsa. But just as it looked like Elsa was about to be engulfed, the blast suddenly parted, striking on either side of her and freezing parts of Berk but not even touching Elsa. The Bewildberbeast actually backed up in shock.

"WHAT?!" Drago roared. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Elsa smirked at him. "Your dragon may be able to _breathe _ice but I can do so much _more_!"

Drago was fuming with rage. "I will not allow some ice witch to stand in my way!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I am no witch. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle! Your Alpha may control other dragons, but ice, snow, even winter itself, are controlled by **ME**!"

Everyone just stood there, completely stunned by Elsa's amazing speech.

"Oh wow," A gaping Daniel breathed. "That was so totally badass! Oh yeah! If only those haters could see Elsa now!"

"A queen?" Astrid looked at him. "She's a queen?!"

"Yeah," Ruffnut joked. "She's a real _ice_ queen!" Then she laughed loudly at her own joke.

"Hey!" Tuffnut realized. "If I marry her, that means I'll be a king!"

Daniel slapped him in the part of his head that wasn't helmeted. "Don't get delusions of grandeur, idiot! And don't ruin Elsa's awesome moment!"

Ruffnut purred at Daniel. "I love a man who gets violent."

"Oh shoot me," Daniel mumbled.

"Okay," Tuffnut said casually. "Got a bow or something I can use?"

"I didn't mean literally!" Daniel hissed at him.

"Then why'd you say it?" Tuffnut asked.

Daniel jabbed his hat over his face in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Drago was furious at this woman who dare had the gall to think she stood a chance against him. "Destroy her!" He ordered his dragon.

The Bewilderbeast, refusing to let his power be outdone by a mere human, opened his mouth and fired another blast. Elsa reached out with her power toward the dragon's attack and sent it shooting right back at him! The Bewildbeast let out a shocked roar as his left foreleg was encased in ice. Angrily the Bewilderbeast actually tried again and Elsa did the same thing to his right foreleg, effectively immobilizing the Bewilderbeast.

"Go, Elsa!" Daniel cheered.

"She is amazing!" Astrid said, staring in awe.

"I am so glad she's on our side," Snotlout said.

"I'm glad I'm on _her_ side," Eret added

"NO!" Drago thundered. And what's more, it looked like the Bewilderbeast's control over the other dragons was weakening. Toothless' eyes kept going back and forth between his usually wide eyes to eerie slitted ones that symbolized him being controlled by Drago's Alpha.

"She's doing it!" Hiccup said excitedly while the Bewilderbeast thrashed around wildly, trying to free himself of the ice.

"Come on!" Drago yelled at his dragon. "Crush her! Run her through!"

"Hiccup, this is your chance," Valka said.

Hiccup nodded and took off with his baby dragon. "Toothless!" He called.

Drago grounded his teeth at seeing Hiccup. "You!" He growled. "You are all certainly hard to get rid of."

Hiccup ignored him and focused all his attention on his dragon. "Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me."

Drago frowned as he realized what was going on. "So, you were hoping to break the Alpha's control over your dragon?" He laughed. "He belongs only to the Alpha!" Drago swung his bullhook over his head and yelled at his Bewilderbeast. The colossal dragon then brought it's frozen head, preparing to bring it down.

"Elsa!" Daniel cried. "Move!"

Elsa realized the danger she was in and began making as much distance as she could between her and the Bewilderbeast. But as the dragon's large hard came ever closer, it looked like she wasn't going to make it.

"Elsa!" Daniel cried, fearing the worst.

But then something shot by and snatched Elsa out of the way just as the Bewilderbeast's head slammed down on the island. Elsa, thinking it was going to be the end for her, realized that she was flying through the sky and someone had their arms around her. Curiously, she looked at her savior. It was none other than Stoick, flying on top one of the baby dragons.

"Thank you," She said gratefully.

Stoick smiled at her. "I said I owed you and your friend my life. I'm just returning the favor." He glared over at Drago, who was completely shocked.

"You're still alive?!" He bellowed at Stoick.

"I told you before!" Stoick called back. "It takes more than a little fire to kill me!"

Drago very much resembled a volcano on the brink of eruption.

"Hey, Drago!" Daniel called, unable to resist a quib. "Careful, you might wind up popping a blood vessel!"

Drago was beyond livid at seeing all of this. And while his attention was diverted towards this unexpected development, Hiccup was still trying to reach out to Toothless.

'It wasn't your fault bud," Hiccup said gently. "They made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me." He reached out and put his hand on Toothless' snout. Toothless began fighting off the Alpha's control.

Drago was stunned. "How are you doing that?"

"Please," Hiccup said, his eyes starting to fill with tears, waiting to be shed. "You are my best friend bud."

Drago frowned as he realized the Alpha's power was starting to weaken on the Night Fury. "No!" He prepared to raise his bullhook to command the Bewilderbeast when something shot it out of his hand. Drago screamed in pain before trying to find the source. Daniel stood defiantly, his gun aimed right at Drago.

"That was your only warning shot!" Daniel yelled. "Next one goes right between your eyes!"

Drago seethed at Daniel, completely forgetting about Toothless and Hiccup. And that was all the time Hiccup needed. Toothless, who had struggling against the Bewilderbeast, shook his head one more time and his eyes were back to those wide, adorable orbs they once were.

"Attaboy!" Hiccup cheered. "That's it. I'm here."

He was about to reach out to touch Toothless when Drago punched his dragon in the face.

"Enough!" Drago thundered. He was about to hit Toothless again but the dragon simply bucked and Drago, not expecting such a maneuver, was easily thrown off the Night Fury's back.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered Toothless on.

Toothless gave his rider a smile...before plummeting to the ground since he had no rider to keep him airborne.

"Hang on!" Hiccup hopped off the baby dragon he was riding.

The others held their breaths as Hiccup shot down towards Toothless. They weren't sure if he was going to make it. Drago had landed on the tusk of his dragon while Hiccup and Toothless sped pass.

"Come on, Hiccup," Stoick urged. "Come on." It was a close call but Hiccup managed to get on Toothless and the two were shooting through the sky. "Yes!"

"Do something!" Drago, who was now on top of his Bewilderbeast, bellowed at it

"Ready for another round with that thing?" Stoick asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded. "As Daniel likes to say, 'Bring it'!"

Stoick nodded back and flew at the Bewilderbeast, just as it unleashed an icy blast at Hiccup and Toothless. Elsa used her powers to force the blast into the air where she then caused it to burst into hundreds of snowflakes. The Bewilderbeast roared angrily at Elsa, who constantly stood in his way.

"I don't think it likes you very much," Stoick said with amusement to her.

"The feeling is mutual," The young queen said. Just then they Hiccup and Toothless fly straight towards Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Hiccup's friends cheered him on.

"Take him down, babe!" Astrid yelled excitedly.

"Go get 'em, son," Stoick said softly.

Daniel watched in amazement as Hiccup and Toothless flew towards the Bewilderbeast.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered his dragon. The Bewilderbeast attempted but didn't have much luck. Toothless was moving too fast for Daniel to figure out how exactly he was resisting the giant's powers but he had a feeling Hiccup figured out a way to block it.

"Stop them!" Drago commanded.

The Bewilderbeast yet again used his icy breath and this time Elsa wasn't able to divert it in time. But the Viking and his dragon managed to dodge their large foe's attack and flew overhead. Daniel's jaw dropped as Hiccup actually jumped off Toothless' saddle and activated some kind of gliding suit. Daniel suddenly remembered that he did wear one in the movie trailer, to great effect. As Hiccup flew past Drago, he suddenly released a green mist of some sort. Probably from that strange hilt like device he had. Funny, that mist looked an awful lot like Zippleback gas.

Suddenly Hiccup did something that caused the gas to explode. It _was _Zippleback gas. The explosion blasted Drago off his Bewilderbeast's head and plummeting down to Berk. Daniel then noticed that, due to some weird twist of fate, Drago's bullhook was lying just a few feet away from him. Not wanting Drago to get a hold of his weapon again, Daniel charged forward.

It was at that time that Drago spotted his bullhook and would have grabbed it if a bullet hadn't shot near his foot. Drago turned to see Daniel standing there with his gun aimed at him.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Daniel said with a grin. "It's time for round two!"

Suddenly Toothless and Hiccup both landed beside them, Toothless glaring and snarling at Drago.

"No need," Hiccup said as he started removing the wing part of his flight suit. "It's over now."

Drago then saw something behind Hiccup and smiled sinisterly. "Or is it?"

Daniel and Hiccup turned to where Drago was looking and realized the Bewilderbeast was looking right at them.

"…Oh crap," Was all Daniel could say before he and Hiccup tried to run. But it was too late, the Bewilderbeast already unleashed its ice breath upon them. Toothless had just enough time to jump in front of them before they were completely encased.

"No!" Elsa cried. A horrified Stoick quickly guided his baby dragon to the ground before running towards the ice.

"No!" Valka cried, already at the ice and fruitlessy hitting against it.

"Can you thaw them?" Stoick asked Elsa pleadingly.

"I should be able to," Elsa said, getting ready to use her powers. "I just hope they're okay."

But just as Elsa was about to free Daniel, Hiccup, and Toothless, she spotted something. There appeared to be a light within the ice. And it was getting brighter and brighter by the second, Elsa didn't have time to ponder when Stoick shielded her as the ice suddenly exploded. After a moment, Stoick removed himself from Elsa and the two saw Daniel and Hiccup being sheltered by a growling Toothless, whose spines along his back were glowing. Toothless roared at the Bewildebeast before looking at his owner and Daniel

"That..." Daniel said, still a bit shaken over the fact that he had been frozen alive. "Was pretty awesome."

Toothless smiled at him playfully.

Elsa and Stoick both slumped in relief before running over to the others while Toothless climbed up a spike of ice and began roaring at the Bewilderbeast some more.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"Well now I know what actually being frozen feels like," Daniel commented dryly. He gulped. "Not all it's cracked up to be."

Elsa's attention was drawn to the two roaring dragons, which was all they seemed to be doing. Hiccup was the first to figure it out though.

"He's challenging the Alpha!" He exclaimed.

"To protect you," Valka added with a smile.

The battle began...if you could even call it that. Toothless was pelting the Bewilderbeast with plasma blast after plasma blast, with his opponent barely able to do anything. Sure the behemoth tried swiping at Toothless with one of his tusks but Toothless easily jumped over it and resumed his attack once he landed. As he continued pelting his foe, the dragon king was losing his grip on the other dragons. Toothless fired one more blast at the Bewilderbeast before leaping back to Hiccup and his parents. He roared at the other dragons, who roared back and began flocking to his side.

"No, no, no, no. NO!" Drago grabbed his bullhook and ran to his dragon. "Fight back!" He yelled as he climbed up his dragon's tusk. "Fight! Fight! What is the matter with you?!"

The Bewilderbeast, noticing that all the dragons were leaving his side, roared at them, trying to bring them back under his control, but the dragons ignored him. Drago stared, shocked, baffled, confounded, and just about every other word that could describe how surprised he was to this sudden development.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn as more dragons, the ones who had been locked up in the pens, were suddenly out and about, joining with the other dragons who joined Toothless' side. How did they get out?

"Sorry, Stoick!" A Viking ran up to him apologetically. "We tried to keep them locked up the best we could but something kept...calling to them or something."

Stoick chuckled. "No need to worry. I think everything's under control."

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and together they hoped back on the icicle Toothless had previously been standing on.

"Now do you get it?" Hiccup asked Drago. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty!"

Drago stared at him.

"Let this end..." Hiccup asked softly. "Now!"

Drago seethed. "Never!" He raised his bullhook to beckon his Bewilderbeast. "Come on!"

Toothless roared to the other dragons before blasting at the Bewilderbeast again. Only this time, he wasn't alone. One by one the other dragons began firing at the Bewilderbeast.

"This...is...so...awesome," Daniel said as the constant attacks turned into a full on barrage of fire power. The Bewilderbeast's massive size made him a perfect target as he thrashed around, his head recoiling back and forth from the onslaught of his former captives. Toothless and Hiccup watched in satisfaction as the other dragon claimed their revenge.

Drago, seeing as how he was in the line of fire, quickly dove behind one of his dragon's large spikes. "Fight!" He ordered the Bewilderbeast, angry that his beast was just letting himself get hit and not really making an effort to defend himself. Just then a ranbom blast hit his gauntleted left arm, blowing it off and revealing it to be a makeshift prosthesis. Though nobody could really notice anyway with all the smoke forming around the Bewilderbeast's face.

Finally the Bewilderbeast reared his head and let out a humongous bellow, particularly aimed at Toothless. Said Night Fury readied himself and the blue on his spines intensified. The Bewilderbeast shot toward Toothless, ready to attack, but Toothless was quicker and fired one last plasma blast, a blast the created a massive explosion in the Bewilderbeast's face. The titan roared in pain, his face smoking as he swung it back and forth in pain. And to make things even more impressive, the Bewilderbeast's left tusk suddenly fell off and crashed onto the shores of Berk.

Daniel whistled at the sight.

"Amazing," Elsa said softly. Now Toothless was starting to look more like the offspring of lightning and death.

The Bewilderbeast reared away from Toothless, suddenly fearful of the smaller dragon and the power he possessed. Toothless roared furiously at the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast, suddenly eager to put as much distance between himself and Toothless, did the impossible. He actually _bowed_ to Toothless. Drago peeked out from where he had taken cover and could not believe what he was seeing.

Hiccup put a hand on his triumphant dragon. "The Alpha protects them all!" He declared.

"And I'd say Toothless is the Alpha now!" Daniel said.

"Is…is it over now?" Elsa asked Stoick.

Stoick chuckled as he put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's over."

And with that, the Bewilderbeast retreated into the water, with Drago still on him. Whether the Bewilderbeast had forgotten or just didn't care, it was hard to tell. All anyone was certain of was the fact that the Bewilderbeast wanted to get as far away from Toothless as possible. As the Bewilderbeast submerged, the Vikings all cheered wildly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut banged their helmeted heads together.

Daniel walked over to Hiccup and Toothless, noticing the rider was looking into the water.

"Think Drago drowned?" Daniel asked Hiccup.

"Don't know," Hiccup admitted.

"Hiccup!"

Said Viking turned to see Stoick and Elsa walking toward them.

"You did it, son!" Stoick cheered. "You did it!"

Hiccup smiled before stroking the top of Hiccup's head. "We did it."

"That was incredible," Elsa said with a smile.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Hiccup grinned at her now. "I mean, what you did with the ice and stuff? Now that was pretty incredible."

"Why don't we just agree that we're all incredible and call it a day?" Daniel joked.

"Works for me," Hiccup said, playfully shrugging.

Elsa chuckled. "Me too."

Suddenly all the dragons began flying down to Berk. Hiccup chuckled as he hoped off Toothless and took in the sight.

Just then Cloudjumper landed nearby and made his way over to Toothless. Suddenly, the mighty Stormcutter bowed to him. Cloudjumper was the first to show his respect to the new Alpha. Toothless instantly stepped into his new role and held his head high, looking all the world like a true thing of royalty. Elsa giggled at how adorable Toothless looked while trying to appear regal. Then she gasped as one by one, the other dragons all started bowing down to Toothless, fully acknowledging him as their new king. Toothless threw back his head and roared. The other dragons instantly joined in. Pleased, Toothless made his way over to his friend and best friend.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud," Hiccup said, stroking Toothless' face. "Thank you."

Toothless responded by pinning his friend down and licking his face, much to the amusement of the Vikings, Elsa, and Daniel.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined. "You know that doesn't wash out!"

Elsa and Daniel watched as all the dragons who had riders reunited with them.

"Daniel," Elsa said.

"Yeah?" Daniel replied.

"I know I was a little hesitant about having a dragon of my own," She said. "But now that I've actually seen the bond Hiccup and Toothless have…maybe having a dragon wouldn't be so bad."

Daniel grinned at her. "Well, Elsa, I'm sure we can find one for you."

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling," Eret said to Hiccup. "You'd make a good dragon trapper."

Hiccup chuckled at that. "So…what are you going to do now?"

Eret frowned in puzzlement. "Honestly, I don't really know. I think it's safe to say I'm out of the dragon trapping business."

"Well, I think Berk has enough room," Hiccup suggested. "You're welcome to stay if you want to."

Eret was surprised by that. "Me? Really?"

"Sure," Hiccup said. "You were a big help. It's the least we can do."

Eret was deeply touched by Hiccup's kindness. "I would be honored."

Hiccup then turned to Elsa and Daniel. "And thank you. Both of you. You have done so much for Berk, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Elsa smiled at Hiccup. "There's no need to repay us. Right, Daniel?"

Danie grinned. "Yeah. We're just happy to help."

Hiccup smiled at them when suddenly something dawned on him. "I just remembered!"

"What?" Elsa asked. Hiccup looked like he had some bad news to tell.

"Back at the mountain, I mentioned the Shrouded Queen to Drago," Hiccup said. "And he had no idea who she is."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other.

"If the Shrouded Queen wasn't working with Drago..." Elsa began.

"Then that means she's still out there," Daniel finished. "And it looks like our adventure here isn't over."

"Well," Stoick said, walking over to them. "Then you too are welcomed to stay here. But...I believe you two have some explanations for us?"

Elsa and Daniel grinned sheepishly at each other when they realized that with the crisis over, they did have an awful lot of explaining to do.

"Um...how shall we begin?" Elsa asked Daniel.

"You decide," Daniel said to her.

...

A very far distance away from Berk, the Bewilderbeast had surface and currently swimming, with Drago still on top. He had managed to hold his time before his dragon had submerged. And he was left to brood. How was it possible? He alone should have been the one to control dragons, but that boy and his Night Fury had made a fool out of both himself and his Bewilderbeast. He, Drago Bludvist who was meant to be the Dragon _God_, had been defeated by a boy. A Hiccup. Drago gripped his bullhook tightly.

"Well, that was quite the show,"

Drago leaped to his feet when he realized he wasn't alone. A strange man, clothed in black robes, was standing not too far away from him.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?!" Drago demanded.

The mysterious man gave him a twisted smile. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Man in Black. As for how I got here? Trade secret. But you forgot to ask the most important question: _why _am I here?"

Drago eyed him, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Why are you here?" He asked evenly.

The Man in Black's smile grew. "I have come here on behalf of the Shrouded Queen."

The Shrouded Queen? Yes, when Drago first confronted Hiccup, the boy had been under the assumption that he was working with her.

"That is twice now I have heard of this _Shrouded Queen_," Drago said, aiming his bullhook at her. "Who is she and what does she want with me?"

"Why she wants to help you of course," The Man in Black said. "She believes you have potential and would like to offer you her assistance."

Drago snarled at him. "And why would I accept help from this Shrouded Queen of yours?"

"Oh, she's not my queen," The Man in Black clarified. "We're just working together for the time being. As for why you would accept her help? Well from what I understand, that boy Hiccup not only made a fool out of you but robbed you of all your dragons save for this big guy right here. And Elsa the Snow Queen managed to put your armada on ice...literally."

Drago's eyes widened at that.

"Oh don't worry, she didn't kill them. She's a Disney character, they're too soft for stuff like that."

Drago looked at him in confusion.

"Inside joke," The Man in Black waved a hand. "Anway, the point is, the Shrouded Queen can help you not only get revenge on Hiccup and his friends, but make your army more powerful than ever."

Drago looked at the Man in Black suspiciously.

"You don't trust me, and that's good," The Man in Black said. "Means you're smart. But consider this, do you really think you can hope to become the Dragon God as you are now? Aside from the fact that you've been reduced to just one dragon, news will eventually spread of your defeat. Nobody will fear you, nobody will respect you. Soon, Drago Bludvist will be nothing more than a joke. But the Shrouded Queen can help you become an even greater force than you already were. All you have to do is agree."

Drago consider this with much thought. He still didn't trust this Man in Black or this Shrouded Queen. But if they could achieve but the Man in Black claimed they could, then Drago could at least milk it for what it was worse. Besides, the idea of getting revenge on Hiccup, his friends, his family, and his home was oh so tempting.

"Very well," Drago said, flashing his own twisted smile. "I accept."

The Man in Black held out a hand. "Pleasure being in business with you, Drago. We can definitely make it worth your while."

Drago took his hand and clenched it tightly. "You'd better."

**End of Chapter**

**That's right, everyone. Just because the movie is over doesn't mean Elsa and Daniel's adventure is. Now I will admit, I was originally going to just have Elsa and Daniel's adventure cover the How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie but I noticed that a lot of people didn't like crossover/OC fics where the characters simply followed the movie plot, so I decided to have Elsa and Daniel appear part way in the movie and then have their own original adventures in this world. I would like to thank Sallem Cortez 004 and the Incredible Muffin, as it was their suggestions that gave me this idea.**

**I'm still trying to balance the focus on Daniel and Elsa. I think I did okay in this chapter but at the same time, it also felt that I did jump back and forth between them a little too much. Trying to find the right amount of focus on both of them is tough for some reason. I don't see why it should be, I mean, I've done that sort of thing in my other fics. I wonder if it's because I still gave the protagonist more focus and the secondary ones much less. But now I'm trying to go for an equal amount**

**And now everyone, it's time for...**

**BIGBY'S DEN**

**Me: Hello, everyone and welcome to the second Bigby's Den in my stories. Today we're going to take with Elsa and Hiccup, as they are the stars of their respective movies. So everyone, give a big warm welcome for Elsa the Snow Queen and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.**

**(Hiccup and Elsa enter the room)**

**Me: Hello, Elsa. Hiccup. Great to have you here.**

**Elsa: It's a pleasure, Bigby.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, this is kinda nice.**

**Me: Thank, this is what I'm gonna try doing for all my stories. Hopefully each other. I might wind up using some characters multiple times though.**

**Elsa: That would be understandable.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, you can only have so many _new _people here. I do have a question though. Shouldn't Daniel be here since he's the deuteragonist of this whole series?**

**Me: That may be, but I'm trying to avoid having my own OC here. That would be kinda biased. Alright, let's get down to the nitty gritty. What did you both feel about the chapter?**

**Elsa: I personally enjoyed the battle you wrote between me and the Bewilderbeast.**

**Hiccup: Made sense, ice dragon vs ice queen, or snow queen, or whatever your title is.**

**Me: Meh. Technicalities.**

**Hiccup: I noticed I didn't get a whole lot of screen time but since this story is about Elsa and Daniel, it makes sense. You wanted to add your own stuff to the story instead of Elsa and Daniel following everything to the T.**

**Elsa: I do feel that some parts were a little rushed. Plus, you didn't really include much description and details in certain parts. This will make it hard for readers who haven't seen the actual movie.**

**Hiccup: While you could use that as encouragement for readers who haven't seen the movie to actually go and watch it, it does feel a bit unfair.**

**Me: To be honest, I saw this coming. It was a combination of laziness and my eagerness to hurry up and post this thing. After having put this story off for so long, I was just glad to make some headway. Plus, I suck at giving descriptions anyway.**

**Hiccup: That's not really a good excuse, Bigby.**

**Me: No, no it's not. I'll work on it from now on. So anyway, I need help deciding what kind of dragons Elsa and Daniel should get I'm not gonna give them any Night Furies though. That thing is pure Hiccup and giving a Night Fury to an OC is just asking for him to be labeled as a Gary Stu so no. My buddies Sallem and Incredible Muffin gave me a few ideas. For example, I'm thinking about giving Daniel a Stormcutter dragon like Cloudjumper. That guy is pretty cool.**

**Hiccup: A Stormcutter? Heh. Not a bad choice.**

**Elsa: What about for me?**

**Me: Don't really know. One idea is a Bewilderbeast for obvious reasons, but Sallem suggested against it. He believes it would be pointless if I gave Elsa a dragon who possesses the same kind of powers as she does. He personally believes Elsa should have a Skrill.**

**Elsa and Hiccup: A Skrill?**

**Me: I think it was because Sallem felt lightning was a good opposite to ice. He's one of those 'opposites balance each other out' types.**

**Hiccup: What are your thoughts about that personally?**

**Me: I have no definite idea for Elsa, so I'm just keeping my options open for right now. One HTTYD/Frozen crossover fic I found awhile back had Elsa gain a Flightmare as her dragon while Anna was the one who gained a Skrill.**

**Hiccup: Oh, I get it. Because Flightmare's can leave people frozen with the cold, paralyzing mist it creates.**

**Elsa: That is actually very clever.**

**Me: Another story had Elsa gain an OC dragon called an Ice Fury, which is pretty much an ice relative of the Night Fury.**

**Elsa: That doesn't sound so bad.**

**Me: I'm kinda hesitant to come up with my own dragon and use a dragon that someone else already used for their own story. Hopefully ideas will come to me soon.**

**Hiccup: You can pull it off. We know you can.**

**Elsa: We believe in you.**

**Me: Thank you, Hiccup. Elsa. I appreciate that. So, anyway, anything else you guys wished to discuss regarding the chapter itself?**

**Hiccup: I think the biggest thing to talk about is the fact that my dad lived in your fic while he died in the actual movie.**

**Me: That one was a shout-out to the Incredible Muffin, who disagreed with Stoick's death. Now don't get me wrong, it was a very emotional and moving scene. But it also felt like Dreamworks was following Disney's footsteps with killing off a protagonist's parent, which has been done to death as I'm sure Elsa right here would agree with you.**

**Elsa *Lowers her head sadly***

**Me: Also, I wanted to make sure that Elsa and Daniel actually make a differences from canon, and what better difference for How to Train Your Dragon 2 than actually preventing Stoick's death. And in all fairness, Daniel didn't even know Stoick was supposed to die since the movie isn't even out yet back in his world. So he changed fate completely by accident. I guess the whole Ignorance is Bliss saying can work in certain situations.**

**Hiccup: Well, you do have a point.**

**Me: I suppose I might get a little flak that it was my OC who wound up saving Stoick though. I honestly did plan on Elsa being the one to do it, but I couldn't come up with a way she could stop Toothless _just _in time. Hopefully her climatic showdown with the Bewilderbeast makes up for that.**

**By the way, that reminds me. Elsa. Your recent short, Frozen Fever, has come out. I haven't gotten to see it yet though. I'm not really in the mood to go and see a full-length only so I can watch a short film that comes with it.**

**Elsa: Well maybe you could go and watch Cinderella with Frozen Fever as an added bonus. You might enjoy it.**

**Me: Err, I might. I'm not really big on live action movies that aren't action-fantasy types. I might just try and watch Frozen Fever on youtube or something instead.**

**Hiccup: So, I'm guessing that you're gonna try and incorporate Frozen Fever into your series?**

**Me: I'll certainly try if I can find a good way to combine my series with it. Even though I haven't seen the short yet, it certainly sounds fun and I'd like to include it.**

**Hiccup: Well, if you can't think of a way to write your own version, you could at least have the events referenced.**

**Me: That's a good idea. The only thing I don't understand is that the main plot of the short is Elsa getting a cold. How in the world does a woman with ice powers who the cold doesn't bother anyway, get a cold?**

**Elsa: You'll just have to watch the movie, Bigby.**

**Me: Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that, Elsa?**

**Hiccup and Elsa: *laughs***

**Me: There's something else I need to discuss. I'm going to be deleting some of my work from this site, usually the stuff I've left incomplete. I have no real motivation for continuing and I feel bad just leaving them up on this site and getting readers' hopes up that I'll eventually update. I'd rather just take them down.**

**Elsa: While your readers will be disappointed that you're not going to update your fics and are taking them down, if you're not going to finish them, there's really no point in leaving them on.**

**Me: I just feel like all those fics are doing is wasting space.**

**Hiccup: It's your decision, Bigby. You go do whatever you want to do.**

**Me: Got it. Well, you two, that's all I've got for Bigby's Den right now. Hopefully I'll have more to talk about next time but I think I've got the important stuff. Now that the movie's been covered, it's time for Daniel and Elsa to have some original adventures in Berk. This is a world about dragons, shouldn't be too hard for me to come up with some ideas.**

**Hiccup: I hope so, Daniel. From what we've heard, coming up with original plots wasn't exactly your strong point.**

**Elsa: But we know you can do it if you try. Don't give up, okay?**

**Me: Shoot, I've come too far now. I don't plan on giving up on you guys like I did all those other stories. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make this series an epic one. Just hope I don't take too long like I've been doing.**

**Hiccup: Try not to heap so much work on yourself at once and you should be able to get more accomplished.**

**Elsa: And really try to stick to one story instead of coming up with an new one and focusing all your attention on that, okay?**

**Me: Alright, alright. I'll do that. Well, thank you two for coming. Always a pleasure having my favorite characters showing up here.**

**Hiccup: And again, thank you for having us here.**

**Elsa: We really enjoyed it.**

**Me: Take care you two.**

***Elsa and Hiccup leave***

**Me: Shoot. I forgot about to tell Elsa about one of the worlds I decided she and Daniel were going to in the future. She really needs to prepare, this world is going to be where things start getting dark and gritty. And it's also the place that inspired me about what I want to change my username to.**

**?: Ah, I'm flattered, Bigby. Really nice that you want to name yourself after me. Course it's also cute how you've got that Elsa chick thinking she's the hero of your story, when she isn't.**

**Me: Heh. Thank you for that little input, _John._**

**?: Bigby, Bigby. Call me Jack…_Handsome Jack._**

**That's right. I've selected Borderlands as one of the worlds Elsa and Daniel will eventually travel to. My brother owns Borderlands 2 and the Pre-Sequel, and it's thanks to him that I've gotten into the series and Handsome Jack, the Big Bad of Borderlands 2, has become one of my favorite villains and all-time favorite characters in general. Sure the guy's a tyrannical, psychopathic douche, but he's also hilarious, pretty badass, and has quite the interesting backstory of what shaped him into the villain he comes to be.**

**However, Borderlands is NOT the next world Elsa and Daniel will be going to. I'm just letting everybody know it's at least part of the roster.**

**First, I'm going to have our heroes travel to more "family-friendly" worlds similar to How To Train Your Dragon first, and THEN I'll send them to darker worlds such as Borderlands. Trust me, _it's all part of the plan._**

**Well, everyone. That's all I have for today. See ya next time! Take care!**


	5. Author's Note: Delayed but not Dead

**Author's Note: Delayed but not Dead**

**Hey guys. Sorry for just an Author's Note instead of an actual chapter. I was hoping I would never have to do this stuff again because I know we're all tired of it but I've got an announcement:**

**Nerfherder97, one of my friends on this site, has this story called _Elsa's Encounters._ It's a bunch of one-shots where Elsa, and occasionally Anna, **_**encounter **_**other fictional characters. Examples include Sonic the Hedgehog, Davy Jones and Ariel from Disney, the Warners from the _Animaniacs_, Elsa even meets Darth Vader in this fic.**

**Recently Nerfherder's gotten into _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _but since I knew more about it at the time, he asked me to write an MLP chapter for _Elsa's Encounters_. After I did that, he came to see the story as **_**our **_**story so then he asks me to write another MLP chapter where Elsa and Anna go to the show's main setting, Equestria. Then he gave me a list of all the things he would like to see happen and from the look of things, he wants an entire arc in one chapter. I'm not even halfway done yet we've had to go and break what I have written into segments because of how long it already is.**

**I tried going back and forth between working on my stories and his but it's not working out, due to a combination of writer's block on my part and his eagerness for this chapter to be done. So for the time being I'm putting my own stories on hold until I finally get this done and out of the way. At least I'll still be writing and it'll give me more time to plan. I just wanted to let you guys know what was taking so long in case you were worried this was going to be another dead fic.**

**I do have some **_**ideas, **_**not really plans, just **_**ideas **_**for this fic though. I've even decided on what dragon Daniel will have. It's a surprise though. Sadly, I'm still working on Elsa's.**

**However, I discovered there's a new season of the_ How To Train Your Dragon_ show online so I'm watching the episodes for inspiration and see if any of the new dragons revealed would be good choices for Elsa.**

**Plus, I've also been watching some gameplay for Bloodbourne. Since the player character can wield a melee weapon in one hand and a gun in the other (Plus one of the weapon choices being an axe) it sounds like it could give some ideas for Daniel's fighting style.**

**Meanwhile, I know it's a little early but I think I know another world Elsa and Daniel will visit. I've been watching the show _Steven Universe_ lately and I must say that despite my initial skepticism towards the show, it has really grown on me. I would love to make this be another world for this fic. I'm even thinking about making it be the next one after this. Though that might just be my current Universe-craze talking so do _not _quote me on that.**

**Btw, you know Disney's fondness for having its characters breaking out into musical numbers? I was actually thinking about having that happen in the first few worlds Elsa and Daniel travel to. Music comes out of nowhere, everybody starts singing, and then after they finish they all try to figure out what just happened. It'll appear less frequently until it eventually stops once they reach the more _mature _worlds, but what do you think?**

**So yeah, this story is **_**not **_**dead but it will be delayed for the time being. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but at least you now know the reason for the waiting. That's all I have for now so I'll talk to you guys whenever I can get back to updating. Until then, take care.**


	6. How to live with Vikings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon**

**Okay, everyone. How are you doing? Been awhile since my last update, hasn't it. I know I said my story was going to be delayed until I helped my friend out with his fic, but since I'm almost finished with it, I decided to go ahead and get back to my own writing on the side. Enjoy**

**How to live with Vikings**

_Somewhere, beyond time and space, beyond death and dreams, there is a place: a library of sorts for lack of a better term. And in this Library contains stories; any story, every story. The Library's numerous shelves twist and turn, like a great labyrinth of books. And each book is a gateway to a different world. And the one who lives in this Library has taken it upon himself to look after each other story, each world, especially the inhabitants, the characters of each story: The Story-Keeper._

_At the moment, the Story-Keeper was sitting in cozy armchair, taking in all he had just witnessed. On the table was an open book filled with blank pages._

_"Well," The Story-Keeper said. "Elsa and Daniel are doing quite well for themselves. Not bad. Not bad at all. And they even managed to change Stoick's fate. I honestly wasn't sure if it was possible to pull that off."_

_It was then the Story-Keeper sensed someone had entered his library, for nobody could come or leave without him knowing, and he knew exactly who his "guest" was._

_Getting to his feet, the Story-Keeper turned around._ _If there was one word best to describe her, shrouded would be the best choice. And shrouded she was, shrouded in a cloak that flowed with the colors of the ocean, and covered her entire body except for her eyes, which looked like two floating circles of greyish silver in a black void._

_The Story-Keeper narrowed his eyes at his new comer. "The Shrouded Queen," He said in a tone that sounded just short of a snarl._

_"My dear Story-Keeper," The Shrouded Queen said in a soft, gentle voice, like a whisper. "Are you always this hostile to your guests or am I just the exception?"_

_The Story-Keeper tightened his fists as he and the Shrouded Queen began to circle each other, the space between bookshelves more than wide enough. "You are no guest and you never will be._

_"Honestly, Story-Keeper," The Shrouded Queen sighed. "I understand we are enemies but there's no reason we cannot be civil with each other."_

_"Do not talk to me about being civil," The Story-Keeper warned her. "Not after everything you've done. I'm surprised you didn't send the Man in Black to talk to me. He seems to be your messenger boy now."_

_"He's off on other business," The Shrouded Queen said obviously cryptic. The Story-Keeper had a strong feeling he knew what this business was._

_"Tell me why you're here and be done with it," He ordered. "I'm not in the mood to play anymore of your games!"_

_The Shrouded Queen shook her head sadly. "Oh, Story-Keeper. We both know you're just all bark and no bite nowadays."_

_"Watch your mouth," The Story-Keeper warned, pointing a finger at his adversary. "You are in my home, my place of power. Or have you forgotten just what I'm capable of?"_

_The Shrouded Queen laughed and it seemed like a thousand voices were laughing at the Story-Keeper. "Are you? Are you really capable of what you used to be?" She shook her head. "Oh, Story-Keeper. What happened to you? What happened to the man who did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and didn't care what others thought or said about him? When you did you stop having a backbone?"_

_The Shrouded Queen suddenly found herself blasted on her feet and sent flying down the hall, where she collided with a bookshelf. Before she could get her bearings, a hand reached into her cloak and grabbed her by her throat. She looked up and saw it was the Story-Keeper who had grabbed._

_"I'll admit I have become a bit more tolerant than I used to be," The Story-Keeper said, "But my tolerance can only go just so far."_

_Now it was the Story-Keeper's turn to be blasted backwards by the Shrouded Queen's power, slamming into a bookshelf on the other side of the hall._

_"Apparently so does your common-sense," The Shrouded Queen said, rubbing her throat with a hand wrapped in silver bandages. "Even I know how dangerous it is if we were to fight directly."_

_"Then why do you insist on provoking me?" The Story-Keeper questioned._

_"Because despite how dull you've become, you're still more fun than all the Others," The Shrouded Queen said. "You're the only one who seems to truly care about what goes on in the multiverse, the only one who actually bothers to stop me, the only one I can utterly rile up."_

_"Funny how **They** always got onto my case whenever I did something but they never got onto you," The Story-Keeper said dryly._

_"Because I actually bother to be subtle," The Shrouded Queen retorted, giving the Story-Keeper a smile. And since only her glistening teeth and eyes were visible through her hood, she looked rather disturbing. "Despite your good intentions, you could never resist making a spectacle of yourself."_

_The Story-Keeper bit his tongue, unable to deny the Shrouded Queen's claim._

_"As for why I'm here," The Shrouded Queen went on. "I was dropping by to congratulate you on your champion's first accomplishment. She certainly did far better than I gave her credit for. You have met my expectations as usual, Story-Keeper."_

_"You didn't give me much choice," The Story-Keeper snarled._

_"Oh yes, that reminds me," The Shrouded Queen smiled again. "I've learned some very interesting things from the Man in Black after he first talked to you."_

_The Story-Keeper froze. "Like what?"_

_"Well for one, I learned you recruited a young man from **that** world to help Elsa during our game," The Shrouded Queen said. When the Story-Keeper opened his mouth to say something, the Shrouded Queen held up a hand. "Oh don't bother. I'm not mad, Story-Keeper. After all, I never made any rules regarding that particular world and to be honest, I didn't even consider it. Bravo for thinking outside the box, Story-Keeper. Perhaps you're finally getting your old spark back."_

_"If there's a point to all of this," The Story-Keeper glared. "Get to it!"_

_The Shrouded Queen chuckled. "Apparently, Elsa has been a little misinformed as to why you chose her."_

_The Story-Keeper clenched his fists tightly. All this did was add to the Shrouded Queen's amusement._

_"What's wrong, Story-Keeper?" She taunted. "Are you worried about how Elsa will feel if she learned the truth? About the **real** reason why she was chosen?"_

_"Be quiet," The Story-Keeper hissed furiously._

_"I don't see why you had to lie to her," The Shrouded Queen went on. "Did you think it would help her confidence? Did you think the truth would hurt her feelings? Or were you worried she would see you just like me?"_

_"**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" The Story-Keeper bellowed._

_"You can yell all you want, Story-Keeper," The Shrouded Queen said. "But it won't change anything now. Perhaps, if she does learn the truth, Elsa will be forgiving, or maybe she won't. We'll just have to wait and see what happens next, won't we?"_

_The Story-Keeper said nothing, knowing that his enemy was just trying to bait him again._

_"Now, while I congratulate your champion and her guide on a job well done so far, now the game has truly begun. I do hope they'll be ready."_

_The Story-Keeper scoffed. "That's why you came here? Some taunting and a cliché cryptic warning?"_

_The Shrouded Queen laughed heartily. "Oh, Story-Keeper. It's just no fun without being a little cliché, you would know considering your own theatrical ways."_

_The Story-Keeper merely crossed his arms._

_"I suppose I should be on my way now," The Shrouded Queen said. "I need to see what all I can do to make this game more interesting."_

_And with that, the Shrouded Queen vanished. As soon as she left, the Story-Keeper slumped back into his armchair and started rubbing his temples._

_"That woman is a walking migraine," He grumbled._

_Still, her words were still fresh in his mind and now they were eating at his gut. Had he been too hasty when the Shrouded Queen had challenged him to her stupid game? Could he have handled the entire situation far better than he had?_

_Sadly, he knew it didn't really matter now. At the moment, all he could do was make due with what he had and hope for the best. That reminded him._

_He grabbed the book of blank pages and held it out before him. As the Story-Keeper focused his power, the pages began to glow with a golden light._

_Suddenly the pages were no longer blank but instead showed Daniel and Elsa on the shores of Berk, standing beside their TARDIS and in front of all the people of Berk._

_"Elsa," The Story-Keeper sighed as he gazed upon the pages. "Daniel. Best of luck to both of you because now the Shrouded Queen is getting ready to play."_

_…_

The Vikings all stood in stunned silence as Daniel and Elsa told them their entire story.

"So let me get this straight," Fishlegs said as he stroked his chin. "Some guy called the Story-Keeper recruited you two from different _worlds,"_

Elsa nodded. "That is correct."

"To fight somebody called the Shrouded Queen?" Snotlout went on with his arms crossed.

"Yep," Daniel replied.

"And you two are going to travel to _other _worlds in your fight against her?" Astrid threw in with her hands on her hips.

Both Daniel and Elsa nodded at this.

"I still can't believe you're an actual queen." Ruffnut stared at Elsa, who fidgeted under everyone's attention. Then she got down on her knees and bowed. "Forgive us for our impudence, your majesty."

Elsa was taken aback by Ruffnut's sudden actions. And apparently so was everyone else. Ruffnut and her brother were hardly this polite. "Um, thank you, Ruffnut. But you do not need to bow to me."

Stoick looked at Valka and Hiccup as Ruffnut got to her feet. "Did either of you know about this?"

Valka shook her head while Hiccup scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"They kinda told me about it," He replied. "Right before you tried to _rescue _me." Now it was Stoick's turn to rub his neck sheepishly, as he still felt bad about attacking his newfound allies.

Astrid crossed her arms. "Normally I'd find this all hard to believe but after everything I've seen and done today…how can I not?

"T-this is incredible!" Fishlegs gushed. "Other worlds? This changes everything we thought we knew!"

"All of this is quite a lot to take in," Stoick said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "And yet, like Astrid said, I find it hard to not believe you after what we've just been through."

"So…" Gobber said, voicing the one thing that had been on most of the group's mind. "Were you ever planning on telling us?"

"Oh they were!" Hiccup said, quickly speaking up for his newfound friends. "But…they were hoping to kind of…ease us into finding out the truth."

"We were planning on telling Hiccup and Stoick first as a means of earning your trust," Elsa explained.

"And with them backing us up, we would have told the rest of you," Daniel added. "But then Drago showed up and threw everything off and well…here we are."

Stoick stroked his beard as he took in all this new information. "How do you know that the Shrouded Queen is attacking us?"

"We just told the TARDIS to take us to the first world she would," Elsa explained.

"And it…somehow knew that?" Snotlout scoffed. "Even with all the stuff you've said, I find a living wardrobe really hard to believe."

"The TARDIS has a mind of its own," Daniel retorted. "The explanation would be way too complicated but yes, we told the TARDIS to take us to the first world we needed to go and it brought us here."

"What exactly can you tell us about the Shrouded Queen?" Stoick asked, wanting to have an idea of what they were up against.

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other before facing Stoick again. "We don't really know anything about her," Elsa admitted. "We haven't met her in person. All we know is what the Story-Keeper told us."

"And all he really told us was that she liked to cause trouble just for the sake of fun," Daniel said. "For her at least

"That's it?" Stoick asked. "That's all he told you?"

"We also believe she may team up with others who she thinks will help her achieve her…fun," Elsa said.

"Like Drago?" Stoick asked.

"He is a good example," Elsa said. "But according to Hiccup, Drago had never heard of her."

"I can vouch for that," Eret threw in. "Before our little _falling out _I knew all of Drago's activities and he never once said anything about this woman."

"So either she hasn't met him yet or she's not interested in working with him," Daniel figured.

"And you have no idea when this Shrouded Queen will make her move?" Valka asked the travelers.

Elsa lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Well this is great," Snotlout grumbled. "We're going up against someone we don't know anything about! Sure, we didn't really know what Drago was like but we found quick enough." He rounded on Daniel and Elsa. "And you guys are the ones who are supposed to stop her? Yeah, sorry if I'm not filled with a lot of confidence."

"That's enough, Snotlout," Stoick snapped, shutting the younger Viking up real quick. "These two have helped protect our village and saved my life. They are guests here and will be treated as such!"

Snotlout flinched and lowered his head down in shame.

Stoick turned to face Elsa and Daniel now. "So our world has become a battle ground for beings that could rival the gods, yet they didn't tell you when their battle here was to take place?"

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other before looking at Stoick apologetically.

"I wish I could tell me more," Elsa said. "But this is all we know."

"This Story-Keeper of yours has certainly left you ill-prepared," Stoick said. "Or he has incredible faith in your capabilities. Considering the powers and weapons you possess, perhaps it is the latter."

Elsa and Daniel looked at each other again, wondering what Stoick would do not.

"This was not your doing," Stoick said walking up to them. "Therefore I do not hold any blame to either of you. You have already helped us in our time of need and it appears you will continue to do so." The great chieftain clapped a hand onto both of their shoulders. "You are both honored guests and as far as I am concerned, honorary members of Berk!"

Elsa and Daniel smiled at each other, happy to know that they had made a good first impression and gained Stoick's trust after all.

Stoick turned towards all of the gathered Vikings and dragon riders with a smile. "Vikings of Berk! We have achieved a great victory today and we have gained great allies! I know that dark times are likely ahead but for now, let us celebrate with a feast!"

The Vikings cheered happily.

"I still can't believe you two are from other worlds," Fishlegs said, running a hand across his forehead. "Do dragons live there too?"

"As far as I know, there are no dragons in my world," Elsa said. "But considering my powers and rock trolls, it's possible."

"You have trolls in your world?" Tuffnut asked. "Do they steal your left socks?"

"Umm…not the ones I know," Elsa said. "The trolls in my world are very wise and friendly."

"Heh," Gobber snorted. "Friendly trolls? That'll be the day."

"What about that weapon of yours?" Hiccup asked Daniel, eyeing his Omni-Gun with great curiosity and fascinating.

Daniel chuckled as he took out the Omni-Gun and spun it around his finger. "It's called a gun. A revolver to be more specific. Named so because of the revolver chamber of the gun."

"It doesn't look dangerous," Snotlout said, eyeing the weapon. "How does it work?"

"Daniel told me about guns," Elsa said as Daniel stopped spinning his and held it tightly in his hand. "Guns fire tiny pieces of metal called bullets. Despite their size, bullets are dangerous because guns fire them with incredible power, speed, and force."

"And the sheer speed of the bullets allow them to do more damage than an arrow and more precise than a boulder flung from a catapult," Daniel finished.

"Oh really?" Snotlout scoffed. "Why don't we see this gun of yours in action?"

"Sure," Daniel said with a shrug. "Got anything I can practice on? Maybe a target or something?"

"Sure." Gobber said. "We have plenty of targets in the Dragon Academy."

"You have a dragon academy?" Elsa asked in surprised.

"It was originally a place to train us on how to fight dragons," Astrid explained to her before going up and petting Stormfly's cheek, earning a happy coo from the Deadly Nadder. "Then we turned it into a place to train us on how to ride our dragons."

"Sounds perfect," Daniel said. "Lead the way."

…

As the group made their way to the academy Elsa found herself in conversation with Astrid and Ruffnut.

"I'm really glad you're staying with us," Astrid said to the queen. "Aside from the whole Shrouded Queen thing, it's nice to have another girl we can talk to."

"Yeah," Ruffnut said. "There's way too many guys on Berk for my taste." She looked back at Daniel and Eret and suddenly had a dopey smile on her face. "Not that I'm complaining too much."

Astrid rolled her eyes while Elsa hid a laugh behind your hand.

"That ice you do is amazing," Astrid said, deciding to change the subject. "Have you ever had those powers?"

"Since the day I was born," Elsa said, looking down at her hands as she said so. "I never actually knew why though."

"Don't your parents know?" Astrid wondered.

"They might have," Elsa said sadly. Astrid cringed as she immediately realized her blunder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her. "You didn't know."

The group was led to the entrance of the Dragon Academy, a walkway down into a large stone arena. Hanging over the doorway of the academy was a shield with a picture of what Elsa assumed was a Night Fury.

"Wait right here," Hiccup said as he and the others descended into the academy. As they went in, Daniel turned to Elsa.

"So, what do you think about Berk now that it's not under attack?" He asked with a grin.

Elsa smiled back. "It does have a certain charm about it. And everyone is very friendly, especially considering what I read about Vikings."

"Remember, Elsa," Daniel said. "Other world, other kinds of Vikings. Course being on their good side doesn't hurt regardless."

Elsa laughed as the dragon riders returned various barrels, some of which sported painted bull's-eyes. "We use these for target practice with our dragons," Hiccup explained.

Daniel grinned at the barrels. "Beautiful."

The riders of Berk quickly staked the barrels into five pairs and stood off to the side to see what Daniel was capable of. At first Daniel just stood there, facing the barrels with his hand just above his gun but not actually touching it. The riders all looked back and forth between Daniel and the barrels, waiting for something to happen.

"So when is he gonna…," Snotlout started to say when Daniel grabbed his gun, pulled it out, and started firing at each of the barrels. Everybody had to cover their ears at the constant thunderous gunfire, amazed that such a small thing could make so much noise. Daniel fired until he shot each barrel once, smoke still coming from the barrel once he stopped. Unable to resist, Daniel blew the smoke out, twirled his gun around his finger, and then holstered it like in the old Western movies.

The Vikings all dashed to the barrels, each of which now sported a massive hole in the center. Fishlegs went around and gaped when he saw that the bullets had pierced straight through to the other side. He looked through the hole at the back of the barrels and found Hiccup looking back at him through one of the holes in the front.

"Incredible," Hiccup whispered before turning around towards Daniel. "That gun is…is…"

Elsa smiled. "Incredible?" She guessed.

"Well yeah," Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay," Snotlout said, studying the hole. "I believe it now."

"And there are other kinds of guns like this?" Hiccup asked, even more fascinated than before.

"All kinds for various ranges," Daniel told him. "There are even different kinds for the same kind of gun. Take my revolver for instance. There are loads of different ones."

"And these bullets…do you have to reload?" Hiccup wondered.

"Most guns do," Daniel said. "Regular revolvers only hold six bullets before reloading. But mine was given to me by the Story-Keeper. My gun never runs out of them."

"Never runs out?" All the Vikings were staring at him now.

"What about your axe?" Astrid asked; herself fonder of the bladed weapon than the gun. "Can it do anything special?"

Daniel grinned as he clutched Darwin by its handle and spun it around in his hands. "Oh yeah. I haven't really seen its abilities in action but according to the Story-Keeper, it has the power to adapt and evolve."

"Adapt and evolve?" Fishlegs asked excitedly. "You mean to say, like if it was hit by dragon's fire…it could become immune to it?"

"Possibly," Daniel said with a shrug. "Like I said, I haven't really used Darwin all that much yet so I don't know the full extent of its abilities."

"So we have a woman with ice powers and a guy with an adapting axe and a small but deadly weapon that never needs to be reloaded," Eret said, nodding. "I'm very glad I left Drago because I certainly wouldn't want to get on your bad sides."

"That reminds me," Hiccup looked at Elsa now. "Would it be alright if you told me more about your powers?"

Elsa raised a brow at him. "Such as?"

"What are your limitations? Do you have any particular weaknesses? Are you capable of making objects out of ice? Where did you get these powers? Is it possible for other humans to have this sort of power? Also…"

"Easy, Hiccup," Astrid said, interrupting her boyfriend's questions. "You don't want to scare her away with your questions." She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hiccup said playfully. "It's not every day we meet a human who has powers we thought only dragons could have."

Elsa stroked her chin, thinking it wouldn't hurt to answer some of Hiccup's questions. "Well, I don't really know any limitations are or any particular weaknesses I may have, I am capable of creating objects out of ice, I was born with my powers and I'm not sure if a person could actually obtain my powers, but there's a lot about my powers that I don't know about, I wouldn't say it's impossible."

"Incredible," Hiccup said. "And then there's your TARDIS!"

"Alright, slow down there, Hiccup," Daniel said. "Take a breather before you have a breakdown or something."

"Why is he getting so excited now?" Snotlout wondered.

"Probably a delayed reaction," Daniel said, adjusting his hat. "His mind's just now wrapping around everything."

"_My_ mind's still trying to wrap around it," Eret commented.

"So," Fishlegs looked at the two travelers excitedly. "Does this mean you could take _us _to other worlds?"

This caused all the Vikings to give Elsa and Daniel their full attention. Yet again, Elsa and Daniel looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Can we?" Daniel asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied. "Well, the Story-Keeper never said we could…but he also never told us we couldn't."

Hiccup noticed that they had put their newfound friends on the spot so he came to their defense. "Alright, guys. Let's worry about dealing with this Shrouded Queen person first."

Fishlegs and surprisingly Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked disappointed but accepting, Snotlout and Eret were indifferent, while Astrid looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup turned toward Elsa and Daniel now. "I'd like to offer you a place to stay but something tells me the TARDIS more than makes up for it."

Elsa smiled. "Indeed. The TARDIS is pretty much a traveling home."

"If you'd like," Daniel said with a grin. "We can give you the grand tour."

The Vikings were the ones to share a look at each other now. Ever since they learned it was bigger on the inside, they couldn't resist their curiosity about it.

"Sounds good," Hiccup said, looking back at the others. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Definitely,"

"I don't mind,"

"Would like to just how big it really is."

Hiccup grinned back at the travelers. "Well, guess it's decided then."

Elsa and Daniel both laughed.

"Well then," Elsa said with a flourish of her cloak. "Follow us!"

Excitedly, the Vikings followed Elsa and Daniel back to the TARDIS.

"Say, Hiccup," Daniel said. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hiccup replied. "What's up, Daniel?"

"Is it okay if you teach us how to train dragons?" Daniel asked.

Hiccup blinked at the request. "Well sure, why the sudden interest?"

Daniel was about to answer but Elsa beat him to it. "Because he really wants a dragon of his own." She looked back with a playful grin. "You should have seen him before we met you?" Suddenly, she raised a hand to the sky and put on a determined look. "_And before we leave this world, I shall train a dragon! _" She declared in a deep voice. "_This I swear!_"

Daniel cheeks burned red as their group started laughing at Elsa's imitation of him.

"He really said that?" Astrid asked between laughter.

"He really likes dragons," Elsa said, giving Daniel an apologetic shrug. Daniel simply crossed his arms and fumed as he looked off to the side.

"Well," Hiccup said in amusement. "I'm pretty sure we can find a dragon for you." He turned his head at Elsa now. "Would you like to know how to train too, your majesty?"

Elsa looked at the ground and began pacing back and forth. "I wasn't sure what to think when Daniel told me dragons inhabited this world," She said. "But after seeing the bond all of you have with your dragons…I actually wouldn't mind."

Suddenly Tuffnut was at her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look no further, my amazing queen of ice, I'll gladly show you all my amazing moves. When I'm done, you'll have to beat those dragons off with a stick."

"Excuse me?!" Ruffnut scoffed. "_Your _amazing moves? I'm the one who does all the work!"

"Says you!" Tuffnut retorted. "I'm the one who did all the work training Barf _and_ Belch."

"Oh, yeah right," Ruffnut snapped, punching her brother in the shoulder. Tuffnut retaliated by punching her shoulder. Soon the two began trading punches to each other's shoulders.

"Um…s-should we stop them?" Elsa asked in concern as the Ruffnut knocked her brother to the ground.

"Nah, this is normal for them," Hiccup assured her.

"Oh," That didn't really make Elsa feel better as Tuffnut tackled his sister to the ground and they started wrestling.

"Well," Valka said as she approached the group. "All of you seem to be having a good time."

"Hey, mom," Hiccup said. "So, how does it feel to be back in Berk?"

"It…" Valka sighed. "I must admit that it does feel so strange. It's a good strange," She quickly added. "Dragons and Vikings truly living side by side. Hearing about it from you is one thing but seeing it with my own eyes." She brought a hand to her forehead. "So many things happening at the same time."

"Yeah," Hiccup put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's a lot to take in."

Valka smiled at her son before directing it to Elsa and Daniel. "I know you're probably tired of hearing this but…thank you. Thank you for protecting all these dragons, for protecting Berk, and for protecting my husband."

Elsa curtsied while Daniel gave a nod.

"We are more than happy to help," Elsa said to the older woman.

"Just doing our duty," Daniel threw in.

"We were just about to take a tour of the TARDIS," Hiccup informed Valka. "Then we were going to teach them how to train dragons of their own."

Valka looked at the two curiously. "Do you plan on taking these dragons with you on your adventures?"

"That's…actually a good question," Elsa looked at Daniel, who in turn became very sheepish.

"And I…honestly didn't think of that," He admitted. "I mean, I wouldn't mind bringing dragons with us." He looked over to where the TARDIS was standing next to the great hall. "We'd have to find a way to fit them in though."

Valka chuckled. "You can worry about that later. For now why not enjoy yourselves. You all deserve to relax after what has happened. And the feast will start soon."

"Oh great," Snotlout said, rubbing his hands together cheerfully. "I'm starving."

"Food sounds good," Eret said.

"It has been awhile since we've eaten anything," Elsa said to Daniel, who nodded.

"And I'm not one to pass up free food," Daniel said with a smile.

"Considering how much you ate back in Arendelle," Elsa teased. "I'm not surprised."

"Oi!" Daniel snapped, giving Elsa the Stink Eye. "You trying to imply something, Elsa?"

"Who, me?" Elsa asked innocently. "Not at all. I was simply noting."

" 'Simply noting', my rear end," Daniel retorted but his tone held no malice. "If you have something to say, Elsa, say it."

"Quite simply that you eat heartily for someone other people cook for," Elsa grinned.

"Oh ho! Calling me a free-loader, eh?" Daniel challenged.

"You said it, not me," Elsa pointed out.

Daniel nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Well played, Elsa. Well played indeed."

"In the meantime," Stoick said, standing beside his wife in amusement at the antics of his guests. "I don't suppose we could discuss some sort of battle strategies, could we?"

In retrospect, Elsa should have seen this coming. Of course they would need to talk strategies for whenever the Shrouded Queen attacked. But while the Story-Keeper had trained her in the ways of using her powers, he never actually trained her in the art of war.

Daniel noticed her distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he gave her an encouraging smile. "No worries," He said softly. "I got your back on this."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Elsa asked.

"Not entirely, but I've read enough war-themed stories to have some decent ideas," Daniel grinned.

That didn't quite put Elsa at ease but at least it was better than nothing. She would have to make do with what she had. Elsa faced Stoick again. "Yes. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Stoick nodded. "Now first and foremost we need to focus on fortifying Berk. In fact, your majesty, would it be alright if you could use your powers to create a blockade around the island, to ward off enemy ships."

Elsa thought back to the icebergs that had surrounded Valka's sanctuary and was struck by inspiration. "Yes, I can do that."

"With the island blockaded, we'll have to rely on our dragons as our sole transport," Stoick went on. "We'll need to keep them in tip-top shape and avoid doing anything unnecessary that would tire them out."

"What about dragon racing?" Snotlout asked, actually looking worried that Stoick will say so.

"I'm afraid the dragon races will have to be put on hold until this threat is dealt with," Stoick said, causing Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and even Fishlegs to look disappointed. Hiccup just looked at them incredulously while Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Dragon races?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Hopefully we'll get to show you one after this is over," Hiccup told her. Just then something dawned on him, causing him to turn towards Stoick. "Dad. We should also focus on fortifying Dragon's Edge."

"Dragon's Edge?" Elsa asked. She looked over at Daniel, who shrugged. He had never heard of that before.

"Dragon's Edge is our base on Outpost Island," Astrid explained to Elsa. "It would be a great place to keep a look out in case the Shrouded Queen tries attacking from there."

"Good idea," Stoick said. He looked at Elsa again. "After you're done with Berk, Hiccup and the others could take you there if you would like; your majesty."

"I may not much about war," Elsa said. "But I do know it's good to be prepared."

"Speaking of being prepared," Stoick stroked his beard. "We best get our old weaponry ready on the slight chance the Shrouded Queen is using her own dragons. We may have our own dragons but our additional weaponry could give us an edge."

"Considering we have a woman who can match the powers of a Bewilderbeast," Snotlout crossed his arms. "I'd say we've got a pretty good edge already."

"Weren't you just skeptical about us?" Daniel pointed out.

"Against the whole Shrouded Queen business sure," Snotlout said. "But against _our _enemies, I think we're pretty good."

Elsa gave Snotlout a deadpan look. "That's very encouraging."

"We cannot afford to get overconfident, Snotlout," Stoick said firmly. "I've learned that the hard way."

Snotlout flinched but had to admit that Stoick did bring up a fair point.

"I would like to help too," Eret spoke up. "It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've done. Besides, I've worked with Drago long enough to know how he thinks. If he _does _end up working with the Shrouded Queen, I can help you plan against his armada."

"That's good," Stoick said. "Considering the army Drago has at his disposal, we need all the help we can get against him. Even if the Shrouded Queen does not recruit him, there is a chance that he will try to get his own personal revenge."

"Assuming he managed to survive," Snotlout pointed out. But then he quickly added. "But, weirder things have happened so he might have."

"But for now," Stoick said, his tone gentler now. "We should relax. We can all worry about fortifying Berk tomorrow. I overheard that Queen Elsa was preparing to give you all a tour of this…TARDIS."

The Vikings all nodded in agreement.

"Well if that's the case, why not give them a tour of Berk afterwards," Stoick recommended as he smiled. "I think it's safe to say we have less to show them so it won't take too long."

That earned laughter from the rest of the group.

"Besides," Stoick added. "They need to be familiar with our land if we want to prepare properly."

"Fair enough," Hiccup said before turning towards Elsa and Daniel. "Is that alright with you two?"

Elsa bowed politely. "I would be delighted." And indeed she was. This island seemed to be filled with all kinds of fascinating wonders she would love to know about.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said as he crossed his arms. Now that they weren't focused on Drago, he had noticed that there were _a lot_ of changes to Berk and hoped Hiccup could clue him in.

Hiccup clapped his hands together. "Well then, shall we get started? Again?"

"Of course," Elsa said, turning around and making her way back towards the TARDIS, with everyone else quickly following her.

…

"I'm amazed at how advanced your world is," Hiccup said. They were currently in the control room of the TARDIS, with the young Viking looking over the various buttons and controls. "And each of these does something different to the TARDIS?"

"Yes," Elsa told him. "We still don't know what they all do but the Story-Keeper did leave us instructions just in case."

"Why a wardrobe though?" Snotlout asked. "I'll admit this thing is impressive but why is it a wardrobe on the outside?"

"It has a feature called a Chameleon Circuit," Daniel explained. "The TARDIS actually has the ability to change its appearance, the wardrobe is just its main form."

"It can turn into other things?" Eret asked in amazement.

"Earlier we had it become a boat," Elsa said. "When we first arrived in this island, we had landed on some small remote island where we were attacked by a snaptrapper."

The Vikings, minus Eret, all winced. "Let me guess?" Ruffnut said. "Chocolate smell?"

Elsa and Daniel both nodded.

"Still, we were able to fight it off and it allowed Daniel to figure out what world we were in and where we needed to go to find allies," Elsa continued. "We thought it would be wiser to sail to Berk rather than suddenly appear."

"Good idea," Astrid said. "If you just appeared out of thin air, we probably would have attacked you."

"Daniel said something similar," Elsa said with a grin.

"Okay, and how exactly does _Daniel _know so much?" Snotlout asked, causing the dragon riders to look at him.

"I have extensive knowledge of different worlds," Daniel said. "See, my world knows about your world, Elsa's world, and so on. And we take what we know and we turn them into stories for others to enjoy. You guys are actually very popular where I come from."

"Popular, huh?" Snotlout scratched his chin. "I like the sound of that."

Astrid frowned at this. "So…how much do you know?"

"Only the most important things," Elsa interjected. "Apparently to make the stories more interesting."

"That's true," Daniel said, smiling at Elsa. "We don't know _everything_ that goes on in your world, but enough to get the gist of it."

Fishlegs spoke up. "Wait, you and Elsa are from two different worlds?"

Elsa nodded. "The Story-Keeper chose Daniel because his knowledge makes him an excellent guide for me."

"Seems like the Story-Keeper is making things really complicated," Snotlout said and for once, everyone couldn't help but agree with him.

"I suppose so," Elsa said. "But Daniel has been a great help to me so far."

Daniel's smile grew, glad to know he was at least useful.

"Well," Hiccup said, trying to lighten the mood up. "On with the tour?"

"Agreed," Elsa said. "Why don't we show you our kitchen? That's where our food is stored and cooked. Perhaps you could try some of Daniel's pizza. It's quite delicious."

"I don't know what pizza is but it sounds good," Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut shot Daniel a playful grin. "I'll eat anything you cook."

Daniel covered his eyes with his hat as they continued on.

The rest of the tour went by pretty well. Daniel and Elsa showed their rooms, the storage room, the swimming pool (The Vikings reaction to that was priceless to say the least)

"How many rooms does this thing have?" Eret asked, still amazed that they hadn't finished the tour.

"We don't really know," Elsa admitted sheepishly. "We haven't had the chance to explore it thoroughly."

Eret just stared after that.

"I'm glad this place has directions," Astrid said. "We'd probably be lost in here forever."

"How long have we been in here anyway?" Snotlout asked aloud.

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "Feels like we've been here for a while."

"We probably have," Elsa said. "As you can see, the TARDIS is deceptively big despite its size on the outside."

"I'm still trying to figure out how this is all possible," Hiccup said, looking like he wanted very much to start studying the TARDIS and learn all its secrets."

"I'm sure you'll have more time to learn about them later," Astrid said to her boyfriend. "Right now we should probably head back."

Hiccup slumped. He was all up for more exploring but at the same time he knew Astrid was right. "Alright. Let's head back."

Elsa was perfectly content with them taking a break (Her feet were starting to ache after all they walking they had been doing) but when she looked over at Daniel, she had to stifle a laugh from the disappointed look on his face.

"You were hoping to continue with the tour?" She asked playfully.

Daniel winced at the fact he was caught. "Kinda." He admitted. "I was hoping to see more of their reactions at all the stuff we have here. Plus, there's still a lot _we _don't know about our TARDIS. It would've been fun to find out."

Elsa put a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "Well we can find out another time. Besides, the feast should be ready soon and we know how you are about free food."

That brought a grin to Daniel's face. "Oh, so we're back to that again, eh?"

"Maybe," Elsa said with a mischievous face that would make her sister proud. Then she ran off to join the others.

"Get back here!" Daniel called, running after her. "Queen or not, you're going down for that one!"

"We'll see about that!" Elsa taunted.

"Oh, it is on!"

…

Both Elsa and Daniel wondered what it would be like to participate in a Viking feast…it was quite the experience to say the least. The two were subjected to a lot of congratulatory backslaps and friendly pats (more like thumps) on the shoulder.

Our heroes had worried that Elsa's powers would cause her to be seen as some unholy entity to the Vikings but she was welcomed as if one of their own. Guess their experiences with dragons and her helping save their village had been a _really _great first impression.

Although she had to admit that the feast itself was a little…offputting to her. The Vikings had no silverware or cutlery aside from spoons and knives and they mostly ate their meat off of stone spits or simply used their hands. Of course the food consisted of fish, chicken, pig, and mutton, so it wasn't _that _unsettling. Elsa also had to remind herself that this was an earlier age and that the cutlery she was used to did not exist yet. Still, as a piece of roasted chicken was handed to her, she couldn't help but hesitate. She had wished she had brought some of the utensils from the TARDIS but she didn't want to leave and appear rude. Then she got an idea. Using her powers, she created a fork of ice in her hand. Several of the Vikings sitting next to her watched in awe and curiosity as she started cutting into her food.

"Is that roasted boar?" Daniel said, eyeing a gigantic roasted pig being cooked on a spit over a hot fire

"You bet," The Viking cooking it said proudly. "Gave a bit of a fight, this one, but compared to dragons, boar was easy pickings."

"I've never had boar before," Daniel said. "But I've always wanted to try."

"Never had boar before?!" The Viking looked scandalized. He removed the boar from the fire, plopped onto one of the other tables, cute a chunk off, slapped it onto a plate, and practically shoved it into his hands. "Have a bite. You have not lived until you tried roasted boar."

Daniel hesitantly looked at the piece of meat he had just been handed, not quite as enthusiastic as he was before. He put his plate down besides Elsa's, noticing that she was eating with an ice fork.

"That's right," He said. "I forgot all about the silverware thing. Sorry about that Elsa."

"It's fine," Elsa assured him. "I've managed to make do." She put a piece of chicken in her mouth after saying this.

"Whoa," Astrid said down next to them. "I know you said you could objects out of ice but actually seeing it is something else." Astrid's eyes seemed to light up. "Hey. Could you make weapons out of ice?"

Elsa contemplated as she chewed her food. After she swallowed, she spoke. "I've never actually made weapons but yes, I don't see why not."

"That's pretty cool," Astrid said before realizing her choice of words. "Uh, no pun intended."

"It's fine," Elsa said with a smile. "My sister likes to make ice puns about my powers all the time."

"You have a sister?" Astrid asked in surprise.

"My younger sister Anna," Elsa explained. "She had to stay behind and keep an eye on the kingdom while I was away." She became melancholic. "I do miss her though." Then she smiled again. "Wait until I write about this in my next letter. I can just imagine her reaction."

"Letter?" Hiccup asked as he joined them.

"The TARDIS has a device that lets me send letters back to my world," Elsa told him. "And apparently Anna has something at home that lets her send letters back to me."

Hiccup threw his hands up in the air. "Now you're telling me you can actually send messages across _worlds?_ What _can't _this TARDIS of yours do?"

"I will let you know as soon as I find out myself," Elsa told him, earning laughter from Astrid and even Hiccup had to grin.

Certain that his boar was done, Daniel bit into it. His eyes lit up as he chewed on the savory meat.

"Wow," He said after swallowing. "Boar is delicious!"

The Viking who had given him the piece chuckled. "That's the spirit, lad. You ain't a real man till you got a tasted of roasted boar!"

Several nearby Vikings cheered in response.

"Men," Stoick spoke up, holding a gauntlet in his hand. "And women of Berk. I would like to propose a toast to our new allies: Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Daniel Jackson, and Eret son of Eret. They have been a great help to us and may they continue to be."

"To Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The Vikings cheered as they raised their cups. "To Daniel Jackson! To Eret son of Eret!" And then they all drank cheerily from their cups before slamming them down on the tables.

"Tomorrow though," Stoick said, his tone solemn. "We will need to starting making plans. We'll be hosting a war council as soon as possible. Understood?"

The Vikings all nodded gravely but determined.

"Until then," Stoick then smiled kindly. "Carry on."

The Vikings all cheered and went back to eating and celebrating. Stoick went down and sat by Valka, the two talking animatedly. No doubt catching up on old times.

Meanwhile, when Hiccup inquired about Elsa's work, she told him about silverware and similar utensils.

"You mean the people in your world don't just eat with their hands?" Tuffnut asked incredulously.

"Not really," Elsa admitted, trying to find the right words without offending her new friends. "Many find it rude to eat with your hands."

"Why?" Ruffnut asked, taking a big chunk out of her fish. "Doesn't seem rude to me?" But, since she was eating while talking, her voice was garbled by food bits and difficult to make out.

"You said a mouthful," Daniel muttered. He was about to take a sip out of his drink but froze, wondering if it was alcoholic. Granted, nobody ever got drunk in the movie or tv series…but could he take that chance?

Now Daniel wasn't one of those preachy sorts who was flat out against alcohol. He believed it was fine as long as you didn't get carried away. No, Daniel was more afraid that if he ever became drunk, he would not only do something incredibly stupid but also become utterly addicted to alcoholic beverages. Perhaps Daniel's fears were close to paranoia but he didn't want to take a chance. So Daniel subtly moved his cup to the side, settling on getting something to drink once he got back to the TARDIS.

Elsa noticed this action and wondered what was wrong. Did it taste bad? She hadn't seen him drink from his cup. She grabbed her own and was about to take a sip, only for Daniel to clear his throat, drawing her attention at him. Daniel slowly shook his head, advising against the action. Uncertain as to why he wouldn't want her to drink from it but trusting his judgment, Elsa put her cup down, making a mental note to ask Daniel about his actions later.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Astrid said, having seen Elsa put her cup down. "Don't like mead?"

Mead? Elsa's eyes widened when she realized Daniel's actions. He had realized what they were drinking and stopped both himself and her from possibly getting drunk.

"I was just thinking," Elsa said to Astrid, before taking a sip of her mead, which she found to be delicious. She had read that honey was used in mead and she could definitely taste it as the drink went down her throat.

Daniel's eyes widened at her actions but she gave him a reassuring look. Elsa was used to drinking wine at important events back in Arendelle and she always make sure to drink small amounts. As long as she watched how much mead she drank, she would be fine. Although…she had to admit that it was really tempting to keep trying due to how sweet the mead was. Daniel winced at this but didn't make any effort to touch his cup.

…

The party lasted all day and long into the night. Soon, Stoick dispersed the Vikings and sent them to their homes. Elsa and Daniel watched as some of the Vikings stumbled their way towards their homes, bumping into things and each other, while some had passed out in the great hall.

"Were you worried of ending up like that?" Elsa, who was still perfectly sober, asked as they watched their drunken allies wobble around.

"Yeah," Daniel said, scratching his head. "I've never been drunk before, hell I think the only time I've ever drank wine was a little sip at a party. I'm too scared of what would happen if I ever got drunk."

"You can just make sure you don't get drunk by watching how much you drink," Elsa said. "Like I did."

"But what if I find the drink delicious and just can't stop drinking it until I actually wind up hopelessly drunk?" Daniel pointed out.

Elsa stared at his reasoning. He was so afraid of getting drunk that he assumed it would immediately become so. She wanted to point out how carried away he was being but her own past experiences caused her to bite her tongue.

"Anyway," She settled on. "We need to get some rest. Sounds like we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah," Daniel said. "Pity Hiccup wasn't able to give us a tour of Berk today. There's so much stuff I wanted to ask him. I barely recognize this place with all its changes."

"I'm sure he can show us tomorrow since Stoick wants our help in setting up defenses," Elsa reminded him.

"Good point," Daniel said as he held the TARDIS doors open for Elsa. She nodded in thanks as they walked in.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Daniel said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to start on my letter to Anna," Elsa said, smiling. "Then I'll head to bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel said as he stretched his arms out with a yawn. "Wow, I'm surprised at how tired I am."

"Well, we haven't had any sleep since we've arrived here," Elsa reminded him.

"Good point," Daniel said. "I think I'm gonna be knocked out the moment my head hits the pillow. But first, a drink. Night, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Daniel," Elsa said as she made her way to room, get her pen and parchment ready, and began working on her letter.

End of Chapter

**Hey, guys. Been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the wait. I'm still helping my friend out with his own story, but I am getting _slightly_ better at multitasking. I know there's no action in this chapter but hey, consider this a bit of a breather, goodness knows our heroes will need it.**

**Anyway, guys, I have a _lot _of things I need to talk about it. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story and I'm grateful for that. But I'm starting to think this whole thing might be in serious need of an overhaul.**

**It all started last month when Nerfherder97 and I were discussing my story. Now, Nerfherder is a passionate Frozen fan and while he enjoys this fic, he doesn't like the fact that Anna didn't go with Elsa. To him, Anna and Elsa should never be separated again and that it was cruel of the Story-Keeper to do so. I told him I was planning on having Anna join later but he believes I should revise the entire story so that Anna was always with Elsa.**

**While annoyed that he couldn't just respect my decision, I looked my story over and realized that I have already dug myself into several holes. When I first started writing this fic, I wasn't sure whether to include Anna or leave her behind. I asked another friend and he personally felt that Anna would probably just get in the way and should stay behind. Although he pointed out that I had the final say, I decided to go with it and come up with some legitimate reasons why she shouldn't go.**

**Now this is where the holes come in. I had Daniel and Elsa train in Arendelle for a month back in the prologue, right? If I was really worried about Anna getting in the way, I could have just had the Story-Keeper train her too. And while the whole "Anna needing to watch over Arendelle while Elsa's away" _did_ make sense, I gave the Story-Keeper a freaking _army_, ****Anna really doesn't need to watch over Arendelle and her staying behind _was_ pointless after all.**** I just wanted the Story-Keeper helpers (like how in _Rise of the Guardians _Santa has his yetis and the Tooth Fairy has her mini-fairies) but I got carried away. **

**Aside from that, Nerfherder also asked me why, since this story will take place across the multiverse, didn't the Story-Keeper choose someone really powerful like Goku or Superman. Even though I'm more into Glass Cannon, Guile Hero, and Squishy Wizard-type characters compared to ridiculously OP ones like those two, I had no real explanation. I just felt like writing about Elsa. That's all. Nerfherder said I needed an in-story explanation as to why the Story-Keeper would choose Elsa and he raised a fair point. I sort of tried working that into the beginning of this chapter but in the end it just feels like I pulled it out of my butt.**

**Then there's Daniel's Omni-Gun. I'm starting to think I might have made it a bit too overpowered. The ability to turn into other guns is fine (Would make better sense than video game characters who just stick all their guns in a magical back pocket) it's the infinite ammunition part that's making me feel I turned the Omni-Gun into a nigh story-breaker.**

**And** **_then_ there's the Man in Black character. If you couldn't already tell, I've become a Stephen King fan and wanted to use his meta-villain, Randall Flagg, as a prominent character. In fact, I was originally going to make him be the main antagonist. When advised against using Flagg himself, I created the Shrouded Queen and the Man in Black in his place. Problem is, I feel the MiB might be unnecessary and turns the SQ too much into an Orcus on His Throne type character.**

* * *

**I know what the problem is: First of all, I hardly planned this story out before posting it. As per usual, I made most of this stuff up as I went or just threw in a bunch of ideas that my friends suggested. My second problem is that I've become so used to getting praises for _anything_ that I write, I've gotten lazy and forgot what it was like to really use my imagination. I see that now and I'm ready to start actually applying myself when it comes to my writing.**

**Still, I want to know what my readers think. Are you guys cool with me starting this story over or are you content with the way it is despite the story's noticeable flaws? I'm _NOT_ quitting this story, I promise you all that, but I'm not above rewriting this over and (hopefully) making it better.**

**Btw, even if I do restart this entire series, I'm still going to use HTTYD as a world, with our heroes still getting dragons. I haven't decided one for Elsa yet but for Daniel I'm stuck between two kinds: **

**A Stormcutter (Cloudjumper's species) named _Skyblade _or a Rumblehorn (Skullcrusher's species) named _Juggernaut_. Which dragon do you think would be better?**

**Also, I'm sorry if I've already mentioned this but since I've discovered there's a new season of the HTTYD tv show, I'm hoping it'll give me new ideas to work with. I'm already using the Dragon's Edge base from the show in my story, and I might include Heather and her new dragon in as well. Don't see a reason not to.**

**That's all I have for now and I do feel better getting that all off my chest. Still, let me know what you guys think. Take care.**


End file.
